Turning the Glass
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Aqua Star has vanished and her friend Midnight Sun has returned. He seeks redemption for his actions as King Sombra. However the dark unicorn king has returned as well wanting to control not only the Crystal Empire but all of Equestria. Cores will be unlocked, love will be found, and the past will be revealed. Rated T just in case. Sequel to 1000 years Aqua Star
1. Azeroth

I do not own any of the games, tv shows, or movies in this fanfic

Chapter One: Azeroth

Twilight and her friends stared at the three ponies that appeared in the middle of the throne room. Two were ponies that she knew while the third looked very similar to King Sombra. Flash Sentry was the first one to awake, the ponies rushed over to check on him. He didn't have any major injuries, one on his head that looked like he was rendered unconscious. Her violet eyes moved over to the strange Sombra look alike. '_This is impossible, the Crystal Heart…'_ Twilight paused in her train of thought as she pondered on the presence of this pony. He didn't look like Sombra in every way, his horn matched his coat, there was no purple mist coming from his eyes, and the cape was strangely missing. '_This could still be a trick.'_ she told herself before looking around for Aqua Star. Flash caught her searching and decided to speak up. "She… isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean?" the princess asked a feeling of dread settling in. "What happened?"

"She… she sacrificed herself to save her friends." admitting this to the one pony that gave him that task left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I don't know what happened. One moment I was surrounded by darkness and the next I was in the snow. She vanished in her hooves of her friend… Midnight I think she called him."

"Midnight Sun." the Princess of Friendship whispered as she remembered the journals. It was now making sense on why he looked like Sombra.

"You know him?" asked Rainbow circling around the dark grey stallion as Twilight began to piece the information together.

"Midnight Sun was an apprentice of Star Swirl the Bearded and friend of Aqua Star from what I can tell. The only time I heard the name was in journals written by Aqua Star and a journal entry from Sombra." Twilight revealed looking at her friends. "From the entry I can deduce that he became Sombra after some sort of event, how he was able to be separated from him I don't know. Sombra was destroyed by the Crystal Heart."

"Not entirely Princess." a voice called out causing the friends to turn around seeing a red fox standing there. "Hi there, my name is Maple. I am the representative of the Crystal Heart."

"What do you want?" the rainbow maned pony was on the defensive at the appearance of the new creature.

"We are here to congratulate you on passing your test." a new voice, one that Rarity recognized, spoke up as a red elk came into view. "Hiya Rarity!"

"Lethoras!" the white unicorn was surprised to see the elf boy. "How in Equestria did you survive?"

"My mom." was the only response he could give as he was interrupted by a doe speaking up. "My name is Guardian, I am the Representative of the Tree of Harmony."

"You're the one from the Eternal Forest?" Spike inquired earning a look of shock from the doe. "Aurora told me the story… wait she's still out there!"

The purple dragon ran off to check on the large crystal dragon in the middle of the town.

"What do you mean by test?" Applejack spoke up turning the attention back to the conversation.

"Right, well you see the Tree of Harmony had given you each a test. To see if you could stay true to your Elements of Harmony without them present." explained Maple as she thought about a way to make it easier to swallow.

"Each of the Spirits have or will give you two tests, one to see if you are ready to receive their gift and the other to see how it will grow without the presence of your friends." Guardian continued and noticed the way Rainbow's eyes narrowed.

"A test?" she snapped moving forward her eyes filled with anger. "The places you sent us, the things we had to go through were all just a test to the Tree of Harmony?"

"You could have a had a little more tact there Niamh." Lethoras spoke up looking over at the doe who just shook her head. "The Tree of Harmony doesn't seem to get emotions like it should so yes, to it all you went through was just a test."

"I knew that much at first." Fluttershy sighed as R.D. glared at the doe saying. "Did we pass or fail?"

"You wouldn't have gotten the castle if you failed, you probably would have been corrupted in the first test and died in the second one." Maple spoke up stepping in the line of sight. "Let's all just calm down, we're here to tell you that there is a reason for these tests."

"Against the wishes of the Tree of Harmony." Guardian pointed out and Lethoras just placed a hoof over her mouth saying. "Sombra's back, trying to take over Equestria, there is an evil growing that the Spirits don't know how to stop, you might be the key to stopping it, and so they're putting their faith in you."

"That's a run on sentence." the fox told the red elk who just grinned at her. "I hate you."

"No you don't!" laughed the golden eyed creature pulling her in close. Twilight decided to take over this conversation before there was a fight.

"What should we do?" she asked and all eyes turned to her. "I mean we can't take down Sombra on our own."

"Right now the only thing you can do is just prepare. He does not know that we told you so he thinks you are oblivious to his return." Niamh replied looking at her. "Aqua Star knew and did not tell you as it would have caused a panic. She later left a message to you Princess explaining everything."

"The journal entry." realization dawned on the alicorn as she groaned. She left the journal at the Castle of the Two sisters.

"Don't worry, I put the journal in your library in case you are in need of it." the fox told her and the Princess of Friendship looked startled. "With a new cover and everything, the old one fell off."

"But that was practically new!" Rarity pointed out and the fox gave her a sheepish grin. "Oh… well apologies for handling the book roughly."

"It's alright, I was only the cover for a short period of time. I had to tell myself to never make a bet with Discord again." said Maple before looking around. "We should be going, the Spirits are requesting our presence."

Lethoras was already gone and the two representatives headed out. Twilight frowned as she thought about everything told to her before looking at the unconscious Midnight Sun and Comet. She knew where she could put them, yet… '_Wouldn't that be a reminder to them about Aqua Star?'_ she thought not even noticing a shadowy figure behind them. There was a snap and the six ponies vanished just as Spike came into the room carrying the stone from before.

"Rarity? I need to talk to you about this… where did they go?" asked Spike looking around, Flash Sentry was dumbfounded as he said. "I don't know."

All the girls let out a scream as they fell towards the ground. Twilight flapped her wings, glad to see that they were still there. She grabbed onto Rarity as the other two pegasus did the same with the Earth Ponies. They all stared down at the vast forest they were above.

"That was close." Rarity panted as they were flown down, when her feet touched the ground. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know." Twilight replied as she looked around seeing a large stone nearby them with a strange marking upon the surface. It was radiating with magic, the sound of hooves caught her attention and she pulled her friends into the surrounding foliage as a group of humans rode by. They were escorting a large cage behind him as the mares stayed quiet. One caught Twilight's attention, he was riding upfront and wearing a green cloak with a hood. He was a powerful magician from what she could tell and she worried that he was able to sense their presence. It was one of the things she learned from her time in Ferelden. Mages or anyone sensitive to magic could tell that her own powers were different.

The princess signaled her friends to move away slowly as the horses slowed down. Something wasn't right and the alicorn wished that Spike was here. Suddenly the humans were attacked by large hulking creatures and the ponies turned to run. Twilight noticed that they were coming from all directions. The princess let out a groan before flying up into the air as Rarity teleported into the trees.

"Twilight be careful, these creatures, there is something wrong with their minds!" warned the purple haired fashionista.

"Get the injured to safety." the alicorn instructed before flying down towards the battle. "I will do what I can."

"Stay safe." Rarity told her vanishing into her bright blue aura. The Princess of Friendship was hoping she could think up a plan to convince the humans that her and her friends were on their side. '_I just hope they don't attack me first.'_ she thought noticing the two magic users were preparing something. '_I'm still going to help.'_

Spike was worried, he was going to ask Rarity for her help and now they were gone. The stone in his hands was cracking heavily. Looking towards Flash he opened his mouth to ask him where they went when the stone exploded in a pale silver light. A tiny figure was in the middle of the beam, from what the two stallions could tell it was Equestrian by nature.

Khadgar blinked in surprise as he looked around at the aftermath of the battle. There was heavy casualties on their side and they managed to capture to of the beasts. He knew they had some help but he didn't know from what. Something had shielded the injured and had blasted away some of the creatures yet vanished the moment Medivh finished his spell. His brown eyes scanned the area taking not of some bushes were clumped together oddly. The young mage wandered over touching a hand against the surface taking note of the way it didn't give.

"Mage are you coming?" Lothar asked and the dark haired human swore he heard a slight yet quiet screech of disdain come from the bush.

"Coming." he mumbled before moving to get onto his horse. He glanced back at the bushes before turning his attention to more important matters. Though it wasn't going to stop him from telling Lothar where the beings from before were hiding.

Twilight let out a sigh before removing her hand from Rarity's mouth. Fluttershy waved her arm as the branches parted revealing the six ponies behind a barrier. The princess stood up and brushed off her robe before looking around.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Applejack asked looking at her friend who had begun to breath heavily. "You seemed awfully quick to protect us from that spell."

"We don't know what it might have done to us." the mulberry alicorn explained looking towards her friends. "Be on your guard, it's not just the humans we have to worry about now. This world is full of danger."

"I think we should check the situation out on both sides." Rainbow Dash spoke up earning an eyebrow raise from the Princess of Friendship. "We have no idea what is going on here, we need more information about both sides if we are going to have a plan. We'll stay to the shadows and make sure that we don't get caught. If we do then we find ways to escape. Three to a group, how does that sound?"

"That's… a good idea." Twilight didn't like to admit that out loud. "Alright, Rainbow Dash and Applejack you're with me. I'm going to check on the humans. Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie check on the larger creatures. Also…"

Twilight's raspberry aura surrounded them for a moment.

"A translation spell so you can understand them. Don't speak back if you do get caught." the tri colored maned mare instructed before looking towards the direction that the humans went. "Let's go, we don't want to lose them."

"Don't get caught." Rainbow spoke up looking at the other group before following Twilight. "We'll meet up at the big stone from earlier in a week. Maximum two, understood?"

The ponies agreed before saying their goodbyes before heading off. The princess scanned the area with her violet eyes trying to figure out where the mage went off to. '_His spell, what the creatures have… it's similar to the way the Wardens fought the Blight.'_ she thought looking at her friends. '_Yet the thing inside of them is worse than the Blight. More sickening. We can only hope that we don't bring that back to our world.'_

Spike watched as the light faded and the tiny pony dropped towards the ground. He rushed towards it and managed to catch it. He panted looking down at the filly who just rolled over in his arms. She was a unicorn with a periwinkle coat and a dark blue mane that reminded him of a certain mare. He shook his head before looking around wondering where Twilight went. She was gone when he got there and he was starting to get worried. Flash Sentry didn't even know where they went or even who took them. The small purple dragon heard a small whimper and realized, he didn't know how to take care of a filly this young. There was a groan behind him causing the young dragon to turn around as the dark grey stallion awoke.

"Where am I?" he asked struggling to his hooves and starring Spike straight in the eyes. The purple dragon shrank back holding the foal close to him. The stallion moved forward backing the youngling into a wall before Flash got in front of him.

"He's a friend of Twilight Sparkle, the one I told you about." the orange pegasus said quickly looking at the divided unicorn. "She will return soon."

Midnight Sun looked at the former Changeling on the ground before a small whimper caught his attention. He looked at the small child in the arms of Spike. His eyes widened before looking away his mind trying to wrap around what he had just seen. '_There is no way she would have been able copy herself. But why does that child look so much like her?'_

"She does look like Aqua Star doesn't she?" asked Spike looking down at the foal earning a look of surprise from the unusual stallion. "I was thinking to take her to Aurora, see if she knows anything."

"Aurora…" Midnight mused quietly trying to figure out where he heard that name before. "Are you talking about UntryrUryte?"

"Uhhhhh. Yes?" replied Spike not even sure he was giving the right answer. "She's just outside and seems to know magic well enough. Then I'm going to write a letter to the princesses about you."

"Why?" questioned the black maned stallion his red eyes boring into the green reptile eyes of the dragon.

"They should know that there is another like Aqua Star out there and that Sombra has returned." this time it was Flash Sentry who spoke. "They deserve to know that he is back, they were the ones who sealed him last time."

Guilt washed over the face of the unicorn as he looked back at Comet saying. "I do not have full knowledge of recent events… who was he to her?"

"A son." the baby dragon answered honestly and Midnight Sun sighed whispering. "No wonder you wanted me to watch over him."

"What are you going to do now?" Flash knew that he had to keep him there a little while longer so he could explain what happened to Twilight's acquaintance. A burst of white light flashed through the throne room as Twilight stepped out looking very haggard. Behind her were her five friends all with varying expressions.

"Princess Twilight." the orange stallion spoke bowing his head causing the alicorn to start. "Midnight Sun is awake."

"That's… good." Twilight said absently looking around. "Spike, can you show him to a room. I will speak to him tomorrow. Also, is the situation with Aurora dealt with?"

"Yeah, Discord made her a cave under the castle." Spike replied getting a little worried before looking at the dark grey unicorn. "Uh, this way. You should probably bring Comet along."

The stallion looked at the former changeling before levitating him onto his back. He was going to keep the promise Aqua Star wanted him to make. He was going to protect her son. He followed behind the baby dragon taking in the lack of decor. There was something wrong with that princess, he just had to find out what.

"Will you be able to take care of that child by yourself?" inquired Midnight and Spike gave him a sly smile replying. "Would you?"

"I guess we will both find out." was the only answer from the older stallion before they both realized that they were lost. "Well sh…."

"LANGUAGE!" Pinkie's voice rang from down the halls.

Tell me what you think!


	2. The Arrangement

I do not own any of the television shows, games, or movies in here. Trust me, there is going to be that many.

Chapter Two: The Arrangement

Midnight Sun awoke with the sun as he normally did and looked over at the sleeping colt. '_Of course she had him look like Sirius.'_ he thought before he heard a scream. Leaping out of bed the dark grey pony dashed down the halls to find Twilight staring at Spike. He was curled around the baby pony from earlier. The dragon had grown a little and had curled himself around the small child.

"Spike what is going here?" she panted pressed against the wall as the purple dragon opened his eyes. "Why do you have a child?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." yawned the assistant as he sat up picking the foal up in his arms. "She came from a stone that I found in the library. Just appeared on your bed so I took it to Rarity to find out where it came from."

"An imprint stone." Midnight mused as he thought about it before realizing. "Of course, Aqua Star studied the ancient runes of the Céards. She knew about how they imprinted their conscious onto stones to record some of their history."

"What are you talking about?" asked Twilight before the dark grey mage turned around saying. "Aqua Star imprinted a copy of her being into a stone in hopes that she would return. It is similar to the process that the Céards used to store their knowledge but changed it. The stone stored something of her in it but it needs a physical sample to come into this world. Who touched this stone?"

"Rarity and me." Spike replied before blushing. "Does that make us her parents?"

"In a way yes, it is more complicated than that." sighed Midnight before turning his attention to the Princess who was trying to wrap her head around everything. "Yet that can wait until a later date. I am sure you have questions for me princess. We barely spoke yesterday."

"Why don't you treat me like you would everyone else." the mulberry suggested earning a smirk from the red eyed stallion who told her. "Alright then."

'_What have I just brought upon myself?'_ she thought before giving him a sad smile as she inquired. "Is Aqua Star really dead then?"

"In a way, yes. That child may have her appearance and will grow at an accelerated rate but would probably not retain any of Aqua's memories. She would have a backup plan for that as well but I don't know it." he explained before moving past her. "Now I assume that she had a place to live."

"Yes, but I keeping you in the castle for now." Twilight replied earning a raised eyebrow from the unicorn. "Your appearance would only cause panic and you are connected to Sombra in someway."

"Aren't you a clever little pony." scoffed Midnight Sun moving until he was standing over her. "Very well, _Princess Twilight_, I will play this game of yours. But I want full custody of Comet, I made a promise to Aqua Star that I plan to keep."

"You know for a second there I swear you sounded like Discord." Twilight respond her eyes flashing gold earning a slight snarl from the black maned stallion. "Oh hush now, you insulted me first with that tone. Now if you will excuse me I have a library to sort."

Twilight turned tail and headed off her shadow flickering for only a second. Midnight glanced at Spike before saying. "Perhaps we should explore the castle. After all it seems like we will be spending a lot of time here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, plus I need to talk to Rarity about…" Spike paused as he thought about the foal for a moment. "I don't know what to call her. What was the members of Aqua Star's family called?"

"There was Aquarius, her mother. A Healer mare with amazing kindness and dedication to her cause. Her father was Night Winds, a Nosteratu, funny thing was he often travelled to the Ancient Lands and came back even more resolve, not even the taint of the corrupted on him." Midnight Sun recalled as he walked around the halls. "Her younger brother, Sirius was a Mage, it made her worried when she found out he was sent to the front lines. She had a sibling on the way but I do not know what happened."

"We can always check the library in Canterlot or the Castle of the Two Sisters." Spike suggested as he thought about what they could do. "See if there are any surviving members today. What about your family? Where are you from?"

"A good idea… I was from the old capital city, Archon, there is nothing that could compare it to its glory. It was also the first city destroyed when Sombra launched his campaign against Equestria. My family was a noble family and I their third child. I had two older siblings both talented in magic and serving in the court of the council and a younger sister. I had a lot to live up to, but no school could take me because of my split core." Midnight explained as he thought back, the dragon was alright to talk to as he wasn't as judgemental like most ponies. "I was viewed as a failure until Star Swirl the Bearded chose me as his student. He told me right away that it was mainly because I had a unique core yet I had something that no other colt or filly my age had. The will to push my limits and destroy expectations. My parents weren't too keen on hearing that."

The purple dragon let out a laugh as the foal in his arms cooed.

"Don't you ever want to find out what happened to them?" asked the assistant as he looked down at the child.

"I know what happened to my parents, but to see if my siblings continued their line would be interesting." mused the dark grey stallion before shaking his head. "This place seems too empty for a Princess of Friendship."

"Twilight has to realize this herself." Spike told him giving him a knowing look. "And no hinting towards the fact that it is empty either."

"I was going to do no such thing." huffed Midnight before looking at the foal. "Have you thought what to call her?"

"I was thinking Moonlight Wisp. Keeps the name in the family with the night sky theme." the purple dragon told him as he cradled her. "Do you really think that she will have an increased growth rate?"

"Aqua Star… wouldn't risk having a foal try and grow up during a harsh war. No matter how much it would pain her to see the child grow up fast." the dark grey stallion told him and Spike looked sad. "I can try something however, she will still grow up fast but she will stop growing when she is a filly. She'll still be your little girl and will have a lot of learning to do. Will you be ready to take on that responsibility?"

"We have a studyholic for a princess, I think we will be fine." the small dragon assured him before the baby started crying. "Uh…."

"I think we should get her some food first. Come on." Midnight Sun said moving to get some food quickly casting the spell he was talking about. It was a simple one that he had practiced time and again to keep fast growing plants from dying too quickly.

"How old was your sister when you left with Star Swirl?" Spike inquired and the other pony went quiet before saying. "I was the one who held any interest in her actual well being. Since my parents had no use for me they just let me do what I pleased unless it brought shame upon their name. They didn't raise me themselves, I had tutors and the servants help me. Same as my older siblings, the only time they seemed to care was at events and even then it was to show off the accomplishments. Solar Flare was only their latest. I was the only one who actually took care of her, I fed her when she was hungry allowing the servants and nannies to attend to other duties. I… I didn't want to say anything when I tested her early. She was a split core like myself… she was a Barrier Master and a Mystic so I tampered with her testing crystal. She grew up to be a court Mystic but we both knew what she had to sacrifice to save face."

"Who were your other siblings?" Spike noticed that Midnight was a lot more open about the past than Aqua Star. Unlike her talking about the past seemed to keep him distracted on more recent events.

"Prophetic Sunset was my older brother, he wasn't the most talkative of the court instead being more like an advisor in the matters of Shadow magic. Like most raised in my family he was distant until we were all in public together. He married to a unicorn chosen by our parents and went on to do his duty and serve Equestria." the dark grey stallion seemed a little bitter about that as he looked out the window. "Morning Glow started out as a rebel, not wanting to marry the stallion that our parents chose for her. Instead making a deal with our parents to allow her to chose who she marries but she will follow the path set down for her. My mother did not like it and decided on a quick spell that would… change her thoughts. My sister then became a good pawn marrying who was chosen for her and became a High Necromancer living in relative peace."

"I wouldn't like to meet your mother, she sounds… mean." Spike sighed looking down at Moonlight Wisp who was still crying.

"To Solar Lake and Sunset Pyre of the Sun Family appearance and obedience was everything. Father wasn't to keen on using underhanded tactics on keeping order. I much preferred rebelling and hanging out with a dishonored noble. They couldn't touch me because of my teacher." a wry laugh came from the black maned stallion and a look of confusion from Spike. "The Nocturne Family became dishonored when Night Wind married a partial corrupted, Aquarius."

"A Partial Corrupted?" the confusion was evident in the question and Midnight remembered that a lot of things from the past was forgotten. He cleared his throat as they got to the kitchen preparing the meal for the foal as he explained. "The corrupted are ponies who fell to the influence of Abyssia's dark magic. We thought by sealing her away it would prevent it from spreading but… by doing acts that would taint our purpose, going against our code, would corrupt us. It is like a small voice whispering in your head twisting your thoughts until you are a mere shell of what you were. It can be spread through the blood. Certain Cores are more resistant to corruption allowing a pony to ward it off completely or become only slightly infected leaving a sign that it is inside of you. Aquarius was one such pony, no one knows how she became like that, it was one of the Nocturne's family's closely guarded secrets. Yet there was a lot of gossip and rumor about it. The family left Archon after the disgrace and settled in Hessarian, a small city near the Northern Mountains."

Spike thought about it, Aqua Star never talked about her family much but the stallion was willing to share everything he knew. At first the dragon thought it was his way of mourning but something felt off. Midnight Sun began to feed the child in his arms using his magic watching her.

"Why did you start telling me this?" he asked looking at the black maned stallion who answered. "Because you needed to know where we came from. Why we act the way we do, Aqua Star obviously kept a lot of things in like normal. I can't do that, ignorance is not becoming of ponies or dragons."

"You guys really needed a hobby." chuckled the dragon before an idea came into mind. "Perhaps you can join Big Mac and me for game night. It isn't anything really that spectacular but it would keep your mind off of reality for a bit. Maybe we should drag in Comet as well when he wakes up."

"What is this game we will be playing?" this caught Midnight's attention for a moment as the assistant replied. "Ogres and Obulettes. You are new here and we need to reach out a hand to someone who needs company."

Midnight paused almost tempted to reject the offer but he looked at Moonlight Wisp before saying. "Well somepony will need to keep an eye on her while you are having fun."

"So you're in?" Spike held out a free hoof and the dark grey unicorn took it in hoof shaking it once. Moonlight giggled the bottle popping out of her mouth before she was burped. Midnight gave a small smile as he watched her. His heart yearned to see his own sister again as his mind began to wander back to the old capital city of Archon.

Tell me what you think of this rewrite!


	3. Back to School

I do not own MLP

Chapter Three: Back to School

A week later Comet found himself standing in front of Midnight Sun. The dark grey unicorn stallion had taken it upon himself to make sure he got his exercise.

"I told you I don't want to go to school!" growled the former changeling his blue eyes glaring at the stallion who just looked bored. "You can't make me!"

"I can and I will." huffed the dark grey unicorn levitating Comet and walking outside. "You can't let the comments get to you. I am bringing you to school right now!"

Comet snarled as Midnight Sun walked out the door dragging him along. The red eyed unicorn did not look entirely happy that he had to drag the foal to school. As he approached the fillies and foals turned to look at him. The black unicorn colt groaned as he felt the eyes fall upon him.

"Hello Comet!" called Pipsqueak walking up to the stallion. "Why are you being levitated?"

Before Comet could respond Midnight Sun answered for him. "He decided that he didn't want to go to school. Apparently being found out what he was makes him feel like he is not a part of this town."

"That's Diamond Tiara's fault." explained Shady Daze walking up glaring towards the pink earth filly who was approaching the school house her ears drooping. "Though it ended up backfiring on her. She got grounded by her parents and Silver Spoon and her haven't talked since she made a big fuss. Miss Cherilee said you can come back anytime."

Comet stared at his friends with confusion when he heard that before looking at the other schoolmates. They just stared at him curiously.

"I think it's just most of the adults." Midnight commented as he set Comet down and the foals crowded around him. "Children now days seem more curious than judgmental."

"Hiyah Comet!" a familiar voice called and the black unicorn colt turned around to see Apple Bloom. "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine." responded Comet before his eyes fell upon Sweetie Belle and he blushed. "I can't use magic just yet. What did I miss while I was recovering?"

"Nothing much." Scootaloo said before looking up her bound up wings. "Other than I am molting, finally. I was told that my wings are growing as well, they'll be ready after the gala. So Rainbow Dash is going to show me what to do during this time."

"I see that I am not needed." Midnight Sun told his ward before heading off. "Apparently Inkwell and I have to try on our gala outfits. Honestly it is only in two weeks there is plenty of time. Speaking of which your fitting is after school."

"He's more of a mother than mom was." the pale blue eyed colt whispered to Shady Daze earning a raised eyebrow from the black maned stallion. "I'll be there."

"Good." remarked the red eyed unicorn before heading away. Comet sighed before walking into the schoolhouse with his friends. Sweetie Belle really wanted to tell him that she had known for a few weeks but didn't want to risk their friendship over a secret. When the black colt entered he glanced over to Diamond Tiara who was sitting in the back of the room instead of in front of the class. _'They are willing to accept me but not stand her for saying she knew it all along?'_ he thought feeling kind of bad. The former changeling sighed before sitting down and the lesson began. Which was soon interrupted by screams, Comet just assumed that another disaster was happening in Ponyville.

Twilight sighed staring out the window of her new abode before muttering. "What am I going to do? Most ponies still don't trust Comet. Rarity's right they aren't convinced because they didn't see me cast the spell. There must be someway to point the difference out to the skeptics."

"Princess Twilight?" a voice asked with a slight buzz, Twilight turned around before letting out a gasp.

"I do not see why I have to come here for my fitting." Midnight Sun commented as he stood very still in a coat and vest. "Why could I have not come to your shop instead?"

"Why because Miss Rarity insisted." Gryph explained waving a talon towards the purple maned unicorn. "After all this is a joint effort. The final fitting will be done in my shop, Rarity here needs to see if there is any alterations required. I may have eyes like a hawk but there is nopony with better eyes than Rarity."

"Oh Gryph you flatter me, I've always wanted to try my hand at the male fashion." replied Rarity smiling over at the tailor. "I wonder why I never did. Well there was that one time with the wedding..."

"Probably because of the higher ratio of mares." muttered Midnight Sun with a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a red cravat over a white shirt covered by a light grey and black pinstripe vest. A seemingly black coat, though in the right light it is revealed to be a dark green, with a gold lining. The cuffs also had a slight ruffling in the same color. The stallion was impressed with the work though he wasn't sure he could accept such a fine piece of work.

"I am sure this costs a whole lot of money that I probably don't have." quipped the black maned stallion as he looked at himself in the mirror observing the cuffs of the shirt underneath the coat. "Should they be this short?"

"Oh you don't have to pay for this after all you don't even have a stable job yet!" Rarity replied as she walked around it. "Well it is passible and yes the sleeves don't need to go over the jacket. Otherwise the ruffles will just go to waste. I think it suits him though, perhaps we should bring it in a little more. He has such a lovely figure for a male and the coat at the moment makes it seem bulky."

"I will be needing to get his measurements before then." Gryph replied nodding his head. "Perhaps choose a different color for the cravat, I am not feeling the red."

"Perhaps a white or something that won't dull the color on the coat." mused the white unicorn thinking and the stallion was quite sure that he was forgotten. "Or a darker red, like a dark burgundy."

"Midnight Sun I think you can remove the outfit now." the white griffon told the black maned unicorn who nodded and headed off to remove the outfit. When he had tried to change in front of Rarity she had made a fuss about him changing in the changing room. _'I just don't get mares now days.'_ he thought as he used his magic to take off the coat. _'If only Aqua Star was here then...'_

Midnight Sun's teeth clenched as the coat dropped, he wanted to yell or scream throw things around. He just wanted to show his feelings like he used to but he didn't want to because these were her friends. So the unicorn just stuck with sarcastic remarks and a cold attitude to shield himself from the hurt. There was a tap on the door that snapped him out of the stupor he was in.

"Everything alright in there?" Gryph's voice asked and the black maned unicorn cleared his throat before replying. "Everything is alright."

Midnight Sun waited until the griffon was away from the door before resuming the removal of the clothes. _'In all honesty I am not used to the ponies around me being so... nice. Though I am curious to what the pink one is planning. She keeps mumbling about a party. There has been no occasion to celebrate except for the arrival of the princess' new castle. Honestly that place could fit most of the ponies here.'_ he thought before he folded the clothes nicely and walking out with them levitating behind him.

"The clothes Mr. Gryph, Miss Rarity." the red eyed unicorn stated setting the clothes on a nearby stand before heading out. "If you will excuse me I will be looking for work."

"Perhaps you should figure out if you are settling in first." Rarity suggested as she levitated the clothing towards the white griffon. "I mean Aqua Star wasn't sure if she was staying here for a week or two until she met Comet. Perhaps you should wait until after the gala before making your decision?"

"Alright." replied Midnight Sun with a bow of his head before walking out, the door shut behind him. The black maned unicorn stallion looked at the door before heading back to the house.

Far off in the Crystal Empire Cadence opened a box from Rarity. She had asked the designer to design and make a gown for the gala. The pink alicorn levitated the dress from the box smiling at the gorgeous gown. _'Apparently long trains are in this season.'_ the princess thought in amusement as she caught sight of the train. Her window burst open causing a strong wind to flow through the room. Cadance ran over to shut it when a figure caught her eye. When she tried to get a better look the figure vanished causing her to shake her head not noticing a figure behind her. The princess turned around and gasped the dress falling to the floor.

Please comment and/or review


	4. Finding the Cores

I do not own MLP

Chapter Four: Finding the Cores

"I can't wait to see what our lessons are today!" Apple Bloom commented as they walked away from the school house. They headed towards their clubhouse to find Inkwell standing there looking confused.

"I don't know what I am doing here, though that white stallion from before might have had something to do with it." the author told them as the fillies approached. "Though I am supposed to be meeting with Gryph for my fitting soon."

"I understand perfectly." Arcane said appearing with a brown pouch on his back. "It is a good thing that Aqua Star had not taken these."

Three objects were drawn from the bag and shown to the fillies.

"These are the focus points that you will use to find your cores." explained Sky looking at his student with a wink. "We believe that you are ready to find them."

"What do we have to do?" asked Apple Bloom as an oval shaped sapphire floated in front of her.

"Just look into the depths and focus. Apparently that has been forgotten." the white unicorn stallion instructed and Inkwell watched closely. The fillies looked into the objects floating in front of them.

_ "Ah don't think it's working." Apple Bloom stated as she looked around only to find herself in a misty area. "Seed?"_

_ "Find the wall." explained Seed's voice. "I won't be able to help you after that."_

_ "What wall?" the cream colored filly questioned as she began to move forward only to bump into stone. "Found it."_

_ She looked at the wall carefully when she found a section of it with large cracks in it. Pressing a hoof against the area and the wall crumbled under her touch. The red maned pony took a step back before peering inside. She caught sight of a large stone and moved to examine it. There was an inscription on the stone that read:_

_ "One brings chaos but never lies…._  
_ One brings harmony but hides the truth…._  
_ One protects but never chooses…._  
_ Pick the one you will follow."_

_ Scootaloo looked around and noticed there were three walls different from the rest. One had a picture of Discord, the second a picture of a tree with the elements of harmony, and the third of a crystal heart._

_ "Well Discord is the bringer of chaos, I'm guessing the one with the elements of harmony brings harmony, and the heart protects." she mused out loud looking at the drawings. "I don't really know…"_

_ "I guess I will follow my heart." Sweetie Belle decided looking around before walking over to the door with the tree. "One that brings harmony but hides the truth. Hmmm, I don't know why is says that but harmony is good. But then there is Discord who brings chaos but never lies. Then the last one is the heart that protects that never chooses. I guess I will go with… harmony. It's no fun when friends aren't in harmony."_

_ The white unicorn pressed a hoof against the wall with the picture of tree on it. The wall crumbled under her hoof._

_ Scootaloo watched as the wall with the drawing of Discord crumbled under her touch. She continued onwards looking around._

_ Applebloom had chosen the wall with the heart on it. She always wanted to protect her kin and her friends and always hated choosing between friends and family. The cream colored filly approached the second area with a stone. The three walls each held a drawing. The first was a picture of a sword, the second a hammer, and the third a book. Apple Bloom read the inscription:_

_ "Which do you value more?_  
_ Courage?_  
_ Power?_  
_ Wisdom?"_

_ "Well that's just easy Courage!" Apple Bloom stated before looking at the walls. "Well wisdom is the book. Which one is power and courage? Well the sword could be power, but the hammer is more powerful than the sword. That means the sword is courage!"_

_ "Courage!" Scootaloo looked at the sword. "Glitch always said that the sword and courage go hand in hand!"_

_ "Wisdom!" Sweetie Belle walked over to the drawing of the book and pressed her hoof against the wall. The wall crumbled and the white filly moved on until she came to the next area and read the stone._

_ "What do you utilize more often?_  
_ Heart?_  
_ Mind?_  
_ Strength?"_

_ "I guess I use my mind more often." Sweetie Belle mused before walking over to the door with a crude drawing of a brain. The other two pictures were of a heart and a hoof holding a sword._

_ "I use my heart more often." Apple Bloom said before walking over the drawing of the heart. She pressed her hoof against it watching the wall crumbled._

_ "I normally follow my heart." Scootaloo said with a grin as the wall fall in front of her. She continued on her way before coming up to a crossroads seeing a large obelisk off to the side. The orange pegasus filly walked over and read._

_ "Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_ One leads to great adventure._  
_ Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_ The last to peace and serenity."_

_ Scootaloo looked down each path, she spotted a castle to left. The middle path led to a tall mountain that reach far past the clouds. The right path led to a serene looking lake._

_ Scootaloo just rushed towards the mountain._

_ Sweetie Belle headed towards the lake._

_ Apple Bloom moved towards the castle interested in what she could learn. When the earth filly got to the castle she decided to look around. There was an already opened door that she decided to look around. Inside was three display cases in the walls and a stone tablet on a table. In the display cases was three sets of items. In the first was three sets of swords: a short sword, a long sword, and a claymore. The second contained three sets of jeweled encrusted tomes: A white one, a black one, and a brown one. The last display case contained shields: a small wooden shield, a medium sized iron shield, and a large steel shield. Apple Bloom walked over and read the tablet:_

_ "Choose one of the six to continue on._  
_ The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_ The tome to learn and use._  
_ The shield to protect and defend."_

_ "So all Ah have to do is choose one of these here items?" Apple Bloom asked as she looked around. "This is going to be hard than I thought."_

_ "The long sword of course!" Scootaloo ran over to the display with the swords and pressed a hoof against the glass. The glass melted away as did the wall and the long sword appeared on her back._

_ Apple Bloom pressed a hoof against the spot where the iron shield was watching the glass melt and the shield appearing on her back. The filly continued onwards down the hallway._

_ "I wonder what this next one is going to be." Sweetie Belle thought out loud as she walked down the tunnel that had just opened up a white and jeweled encrusted tome on her back. Soon she came upon a set of three doors with words above the doors. A rising sun carved into the first door, a fully risen sun on the second, and a moon in the last. Words were carved above the door that read:_

_ "Which do you prefer?_  
_ Morning?_  
_ Midday?_  
_ Night?"_

_ The fillies didn't even take a second each passing through the middle door._

_ "Ah wonder what's next?" asked Apple Bloom before coming across another set of three doors. The first was labeled, past. The second, present. The third, future. On a table in front of her was another stone tablet that read:_

_ "Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_ This question is about time._  
_ Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_ Continue your journey in the present?_  
_ Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_ "Wow these questions keep on getting more difficult by the second." the filly sighed as she looked at the doors. "I really want to see the past get a good look at mah parents. But I really do want to see what my future holds. Let's go with future, Ah'm sure Granny Smith has photos of them."_

_ Sweetie Belle looked at the doors before heading over to the right. 'I really want to find out if we ever will find our cutie marks.' she thought touching the door and watching it open._

_ Scootaloo walked down the hallway that came from the door that read future. Soon she came across three sets of nine windows. One group contained three full moons: One was normal full moon over a forest. The second was over a red moon over an ocean. The final was of a large golden harvest moon over a field. Another group contained suns: The first was a normal sun over a plain. The second was of an eclipsed sun over a city. The third was a sun partially covered by clouds over a mountain. The last set contained stars: the first star was red, the second blue, the last white. The tablet on the wall read:_

_ "What do you find taking a liking to more?_  
_ The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_ The moon and the light it brings at night?_  
_ The stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_ Be careful for each light has it's own choice."_

_ "I'm gonna go for the regular moon." Scootaloo said walking over to the window and touched it with her hoof. "It reminds me of Princess Luna."_

_ "I'm going to go for the harvest moon!" squealed Sweetie Belle running up to it. "It's like the luster dust has been brushed on the moon."_

_ "Ah like the nice morning sun!" Apple Bloom ran over the window containing the sun over the plains._

_ The glass melted under the fillies' touch and they continued onwards down the hall or tunnel that was revealed. They soon come to an empty white space with a large obelisk. The inscription read:_

_ "What is your greatest desire?_  
_ To find love?_  
_ To gain power?_  
_ To find peace?"_

_ As soon as Scootaloo looked up she saw three images of her appear. One was of an older version of her cuddling with a mysterious stallion. The second was of her preparing for battle her hoof wrapped around a sword. The last was of her relaxing in the sun in a wide field with her friends._

_ "Ugh I don't need any ooey gooey moments like that." the orange pegasus said groaning the sight. "But don't I look cool holding that sword."_

_ "Ah think Ah like to relax with my friends like that.." Apple Bloom mused as she walked over to the image and tried to touch it._

_ The image of Sweetie Belle and the stallion faded under the unicorn filly's touch. The purple and pink haired unicorn continued down the tunnel before entering a large room containing equal large statues. There were nine in total each holding a tablet. The first read loyal. The second honest. The third brave. The fourth strong. The fifth funny. The sixth kind. The seventh generous. The eighth friendly. The ninth patient. The pedestal in front of her read:_

_ "Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_ A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_ An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_ A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are mean?_  
_ A strong friend who will protect no matter what?_  
_ A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_ A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_ A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_ A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_ A patient friend who will put up with you even you hurt them accidently?"_

_ "I'm going to go with patient!" Scootaloo said walking over to the statue with the word and touching it with her hoof. "I know I really like it when my friends are patient with me."_

_ "Ah'm gonna go with just an all around friendly pony." Apple Bloom walked over to the statue labeled friendly._

_ "I always like it when a pony is always honest with me." Sweetie Belle admitted walking over to the statue of honesty. She pressed a hoof against the statue watching it move to the side before continuing onwards._

_ Soon the three ponies came to another large empty room with an obelisk in the middle that read._

_ "When your time has come and you could choose_  
_ How would your life end?_  
_ Being at peace with yourself?_  
_ Fighting against enemies?_  
_ Protecting the ones you love?_

_ Three images appeared of the fillies either grown up or old. The first was of an old version of the ponies resting peacefully surrounded by their loved ones. The second was of an older version of them surrounded by enemies. The last was them taking a hit for their friends._

_ "Protecting my friends." they said not realizing that they were in sync during this trial as well. When they touched the image it faded to reveal another hall or tunnel and they continued down it. The fillies soon came across to a last set of doors. One had a full moon, the second a half moon, the last a new moon. There was an inscription on the wall that said:_

_ "Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_ A full moon?_  
_ A half moon?_  
_ A new moon?"_

_ "Ah'm gonna go with a full moon." Apple Bloom thought out loud walking over to the door._

_ "Full moon!" was the response from both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They each walked up to the door and placed a hoof against it. The door and the wall slid into the floor revealing an area surrounded by hedges._

_ "Is that the sapphire Ah was lookin' at?" asked Apple Bloom walking over to the oval shaped sapphire floating over a pedestal. The iron shield on her back glowed before shooting towards the sapphire which shot a light into the air before forming into into a bud. The bud bloomed into a large stone._

_ "Hey it's Arcane's Crystal!" squealed Sweetie Belle before watching as the white tome lifted off her back and shot towards the crystal. A light shot to the air revealing a circle with a dot in the middle. The symbol turned into a cross like seen on hospitals._

_ "Sky's Diamond! Does this mean I'm at the end?" Scootaloo questioned rushing up to the crystal. The long sword floated off her back before going into the spinning rhombus shaped diamond to revealing a humming bird. The bird vanished and a breeze blew past Scootaloo quickly._

"Huh?" the orange pegasus was confused as her vision returned to normal. "What was that breeze all about?"

"That is because you have the Wind Master specialization." Sky explained before looking off. "Princess Twilight! I'm afraid you came too late, they kind of found their specialty already."

"Well what did you get?" Rainbow Dash asked walking up to Scootaloo. "Something awesome I bet."

"A Wind Master." Scootaloo replied looking back at Sky. "If I remember correctly a Wind Master flies extremely fast. They were the fastest fliers before pegasi stopped connecting to their core. My wings will be a little shorter than most ponies but they will be able to lift me and fly really fast!"

"Uh who's this now?" Applejack questioned looking confused at what was going on. "What's goin on?"

"Oh right." Apple Bloom blushed and was about to explain until she was interrupted by Pinkie Pie. "Oh they're ancient spirits that are connected to the focus points and have been teaching these three how to reconnect to their cores! The pegasus is Sky, the unicorn is Arcane, and the earth pony is Seed!"

"Now how in Equestria did you know that?" the orange earth pony asked raising an eyebrow and Pinkie just smiled before bouncing over to Sky.

"Once you get him eating he might just spoil a few things." Seed chuckled before walking over to Applejack. "You must be Apple Bloom's older sister."

"That Ah am. Now can some pony explain to me what in tarnation is goin on here?" the green eyed earth pony inquired her tone quite exasperated.

"Well Arcane, Seed, and Sky had found the potential in these three to unlock their cores and so decided to teach them." Twilight explained looking at the stallions who was studying them carefully. "Though I don't know why Inkwell is here."

"Oh he is showing potential to unlock his core as well." Arcane explained. "As well as the bearers of harmony. Well maybe not you princess, no offense but you can stay if they are willing to unlock their cores as well."

"Are you kidding! I would love to unlock my core. Especially when it means flying with Scootaloo." Rainbow gushed walking over to orange pegasus and messing up her mane.

"That would be amazing!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Well Ah wouldn't mind but would you mind explaining what a core is?" Applejack was still confused.

"Well if I don't get to messy, besides I think it would help Sweetie Belle if I was there with her." Rarity said with a smile looking at her younger sister who ran up and gave her a hug.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Fluttershy replied with a smile on her face. "So what did you girls get?"

"Ah got a Guardian speciality!" Apple Bloom squealed happily. "Though it is a good thing that Ah've been studying potion making with Twilight."

"Yes it is very good." smiled Seed before looking at Sweetie Belle.

"I got the light core and healer speciality!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle hugging her sister happily. "That means I get to help ponies!"

"So when are we going to begin?" asked Rainbow Dash looking at Sky who grinned.

"Oh by the well Inkwell dearie Gryph was looking for you. You do have a fitting to go to." Rarity mentioned glancing towards the quiet Inkwell who was trying not to stare at Fluttershy. _'Honestly I am going to have to make Fluttershy's dress gorgeous indeed. Inkwell needs to start talking to her again, that colt's crush is just getting ridiculous. The Gala is only a week away.'_ thought Rarity shaking her head. Inkwell sighed before rushing over towards Gryph's house.

_** "This Gala might be my chance to destroy the bearers once and for all."**_ snarled Sombra as he watched them on his throne of ice his gaze looking at Fluttershy._** "And I have just the thing. I should thank you ancient spirits for you showed me how to summon the Mirror of Chaos."**_

Sombra's horned glowed darkly as a black crystal mirror rose from the ground and the dark unicorn king chuckled darkly his eyes focusing on the fang in Fluttershy's mouth.

Please comment and/or review


	5. The Grand Galloping Gala Part 1

I do not own MLP

Chapter Five: The Grand Galloping Gala Part One

Midnight Sun didn't know what to expect when he attended the gala. A long tailed dark green coat, a grey and black pinstripe vest, a deep burgundy cravat, and a white long sleeved top symbolized that this was a party of great importance. Inkwell was dressed in a deep red vest with a black shirt underneath. He was wearing a long tailed midnight colored coat with a same colored top hat. Comet was wearing a black coat with a deep blue trim over a black and grey pinstriped vest. He wore a white shirt with a cerulean bow time. They were sitting across from the ponies they were riding with. _'It is interesting that the princess offered us a ride.'_ Midnight thought.

Twilight was wearing a dark blue-violet dress with magenta and white stars adorning the long train. Her hair was decorated with pearls and she had a hair piece looked like her cutie mark. Her collar had a high neck with a cerulean color. There was a gold version of her cutie mark as a clip.

"Ah don't see why all of us have to wear formal attire." grumbled Applejack looking at the long green train of her dress. Her hat had an apple pin on it and her collar had a golden apple pin on the center. She wore a light brown shall, rancher boots, and her hat.

"We aren't going to be at the gala for our own reasons this time." Rarity commented as she straightened out her purple dress. "Besides since you took on the challenge to wear a dress to the gala."

Rarity was wearing a deep purple dress with blue diamonds decorating the edges. A similar clip was on her collar and in her mane.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a pale blue dress with rainbow trimming and a cloud like collar with a golden version of her cutie mark as a pin. Her hair was tied into a braid with a golden ribbon.

Fluttershy was wearing a light blue dress with a long train adorned with white feather leading up to the middle of her back. Her hair was adorned blue flowers and her collar was adorned with a golden butterfly. The collar on her dress was made from white feathers.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a pink dress with a baby blue trim. Her train was adorned with fake candy and her collar held a golden balloon.

"Hopefully we all learned our lesson last year." Twilight said looking at all of them. "Though I will be on greeting duty with the Princesses I will try and make some time for my friends."

"Ah thanks Twi." replied Applejack with a grin on her face as the carriage came to a halt. The males climbed out first before helping down the females though quite a few were reluctant to take Midnight Sun's hoof. The dark grey unicorn opted instead to remain with the former changeling. The two walked into the building earning a few stares from surprisingly not the Crystal Ponies who were attending. They did look a little nervous though.

"I'm going to head into the gardens for a bit." Fluttershy told her friends with a shy smile. "You girls go on ahead."

"Alright, see ya later!" the orange earth pony responded before heading inside. Rainbow Dash approached the table to look at the food.

"Rainbow Dash!" called a familiar voice and the rainbow maned pegasus turned around it was Soarin. "You look great. Is your friend selling her apple pies again?"

"Not this year, she is here strictly to attend the party." Rainbow Dash explained earning a sulking look from the older colt. "You can drop by Sweet Apple Acres if you want anymore pie."

"So you want to hang? Spitfire is busy talking and I'm getting bored." the dark blue maned pegasus said and Rainbow perked up at the thought. "I was thinking ditching this party and going for a flight. That is if you aren't afraid of messing up the dress."

"You're on." Rainbow Dash grinned and the two walked outside.

Fluttershy was walking in the gardens when she heard the sound of shifting stone. She let out a yelp before hearing a voice.

_** "Over here Fluttershy. We are over here."**_

Fluttershy stopped when she saw black butterflies flying towards a grove with a purple mist behind them. The animal caretaker gasped in happily before heading after them. She stopped when she saw a mirror surrounded by black crystals that the butterflies were flying towards.

"Wait don't go over there!" called the yellow pegasus flying after the butterflies however they moved and she slammed into the mirror. She opened her eyes only to find red eyes staring back at her. Fluttershy screamed as bat wings shot out of the mirror and wrapped around her before pulling her in.

"That's strange." Discord mused from his bed in the castle. "One of the Chaos mirrors has been used."

Celestia gasped as she felt a familiar power spread through the castle. She was talking with Fancy Pants when there was a scream.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Twilight recognizing the scream before she saw Inkwell rush towards the garden. Twilight moved to go after them but Princess Celestia stopped her saying. "We have to keep the guests calm. Flash Sentry find out what is going on."

"Of course." the orange pegasus replied before heading out after the tan unicorn. Midnight Sun followed after him feeling Sombra's magic.

"Fluttershy?" Inkwell asked as he walked through the gardens looking around. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Fluttershy's voice replied teasingly as red eyes watched her prey from a tree. "I'm better than fine now that you're here?"

"What?" the writer was confused as he looked around. "Where are you?"

"Right here silly." chuckled the yellow pegasus from behind the green and pink maned unicorn causing him to turn around. Fluttershy stood there her dress red with black feathers most of her body covered by the shadows.

"Fluttershy?" Inkwell inquired looking at her closely.

"Yes, **_my friend?"_** the pegasus' eyes changed from cyan to red and her fangs grew longer.

"Where is the real one?" the unicorn asked his eyes narrowing causing the being in front of him to reel back. The pony hissed before launching forward large batwings spreading before wrapping around Inkwell. Fangs were at his neck as the pony above him questioned. _**"How did you know?!"**_

"Simple Fluttershy's dress was blue and white not red and black. Her eyes wouldn't change to red and her mane was styled with a ponytail not slightly messy like yours is." explained the author. "Now where is Fluttershy?"

_** "Aww how cute somepony has a crush."**_ cackled the red eyed pegasus leaning towards his neck. _**"How pathetic is that?"**_

"It's not pathetic!" yelled Inkwell before shooting a levitation spell at the pony on top of his causing her to float in the air. The writer began running looking everywhere for his friend, he stopped when he saw pale silver figure standing in front of him. The pony stared at him for a bit before rushing in a different direction. Inkwell made up his mind and began to follow it, the figure took many turns and seemed like it was trying to mislead him. The tan unicorn heard a shriek and knew that either the guards found it or she broke free. Soon he lost sight of the glowing figure and just decided to run straight forward.

"Who's there?" a voice asked and the writer recognized it as Fluttershy's. "Is somepony there?"

"Fluttershy!" Inkwell called out as a dark crystal mirror came into view the yellow pegasus pounding on the other side of the mirror. Before he could reach her a hoof grabbed him pulling him back.

_** "Look he's come to rescue you. Not much of the knight in shining armor that you wanted."**_ taunted the vampire pony with a grin not noticing Flash Sentry and Midnight Sun sneaking up behind her. _**"Well he's mine now!"**_

"Get your hooves off of my friend!" yelled Fluttershy angrily slamming her hooves against the mirror. "NOW!"

_**"Not a chance!"**_laughed the dark Fluttershy when all of a sudden chains wrapped around her dragging her away from Inkwell and towards the dark grey unicorn who just looked bored. The chains dragged her to the ground as they bound her wings and sealed with magic.

"Seriously, is this the reason why we were sneaking?" asked Flash looking at the stallion who just raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't we just attack and destroy it?"

"Because you wouldn't have been able to rescue dear Fluttershy!" explained Discord appearing and Midnight Sun did not look happy. "Oh don't give me that look! I've changed Midnight Sun, I'm not the draconequus that I once was. I'm reformed. The mirror of chaos is supposed to trick you into switching over to the side of chaos. Though there have been more creative uses for it. Like what it is being used for at the moment. This Fluttershy is the form of disharmony that was brought out before with a little more manipulation and battiness to it. Wonder what happened there. The mirror is like a two way street but only Fluttershy or Flutterbat can use it."

"In other words we need both of them." Midnight Sun finished walking over towards the mirror dragging the chains with him. A tail hit his head and he ignored it as Flutterbat taunted._** "You must think you're so smart! Well that didn't stop you from getting corrupted now did it? It didn't stop you from harming you dear friend Aqua Star. Please you were pathetic when you cried. Oh Aqua Star don't leave me! Don't do that to yourself! Don't shatter the barrier between your core and your body to save your friends! Don't die!"**_

"I am going to kill Sombra." snarled the dark grey unicorn as he stood in front of the mirror. Fluttershy closed her eyes and her wings shot out wrapping around the chained bat pony before dragging her inside the mirror screaming and trying to claw her way out. Soon the yellow pegasus stepped out her dress blue with white feathers adorning it.

"I'm sure you have some explaining to do." laughed Discord before vanishing as Fluttershy's eyes landed on Midnight Sun, who just turned around and walked away. Inkwell collapsed to the ground causing Fluttershy to run over to him and help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a slight smile on her face, Inkwell blushed and began to stammer. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I should be heading b-back to the party."

"Can I join you? I don't want to be alone right now?" pleaded Fluttershy and the author smiled before nodding his head.

"Hey love birds you should head back to the party before Twilight passes out from worry!" called Rainbow Dash from above them Soarin at her side. Inkwell's face turned bright pink and he glanced towards the yellow pegasus who looked confused at the statement. He tried to shush Rainbow Dash who was laughing so hard that she almost fell if it wasn't for Soarin.

"She, uh, does have a, um, point you know. Twilight was, uh, super worried." the author told her and they both decided to head back inside none noticing the mirror vanishing with black smoke.

Please comment and/or review


	6. The Grand Galloping Gala Part 2

I do not own My Little Pony

Chapter Six: The Grand Galloping Gala Part Two

Fluttershy walked with Inkwell into the main ballroom her mind going back to what her darker side said. About Midnight Sun and Aqua Star._ 'Is she dead, is that why he prefers to lock himself up inside the house? What if my cruel side was just being mean, but his reaction... why was my cruel side picking on Inkwell and him not being my knight in shining armor?'_ thought the yellow pegasus glancing towards Inkwell who was approached by two mares. One a sage green earth pony with gold eyes and a yellow and dark yellow mane. The other was pale blue unicorn with green eyes and a red mane.

"Inkwell! Good to see that you are here." pale blue mare greeted and Inkwell winced backing away. "I need to talk to you."

"T-The new chapter will be done this week I promise!" the author explained quickly. "I was just gathering inspiration from the gardens and I have an idea for what I'm going to write!"

"The deadline for the new chapter has been moved." the red maned mare replied blinking with a bored expression on her face causing him to sigh. "We need it in three days."

"What? Why?" cried Inkwell crashing down at the green eyed mare's feet looking up at her. "Spirit! Why?"

"Because the publishers need that last chapter because they put out posters with the wrong date and refuse to admit their mistake." sighed Spirit shaking her head. "And then they dumped the news on me and as your editor I have to tell you!"

"Oh my." breathed Fluttershy before walking over to Inkwell and help him up. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"My hooves are tied, it wasn't my fault they got his and Astral Pen's dates mixed up." the editor explained looking at Fluttershy. "She was suppose to turn her chapter in today but I pushed for three. I'm just glad that I can still intimidate them."

"You are really scary some of the time." the author mumbled earning a raised eyebrow from Spirit. "Nothing!"

"Hi Inkwell are you going to be attending this years writer's convention?" Astral Pen asked looking at her fellow writer. "I hear they are going to be announcing the best selling book."

"Yeah I don't know." Inkwell replied as a grape colored unicorn walked up. "Uh who's this?"

"This is my colt friend from Seaddle, Grape." Astral introduced before looking at him before her stomach growled. "I think we should go get something to eat."

"Fluttershy!" called Twilight running up. "We heard you scream. What happened?"

Fluttershy was about to explain when a scream pierced the air. The crowd rushed into the main ballroom only to find a swirling black mist in the center and black crystal growing from it's shadow. Celestia stood there her light shining to keep the darkness away.

** "Princess Celestia what an honor it is."** laughed a deep voice as the mist took the form of Sombra. **"Too long it has been since I have seen you and your sister in person. One thousand years has been too long a time to wait."**

"You are a fool for revealing yourself to me." Celestia countered her purple eyes narrowing shooting a blast towards the shadow which vanished. Sombra appeared again right next to her saying. **"Oh dear Princess of the Sun, you can not banish me when I am in this form. A shadow will always be with you, no matter how hard you try to get rid of it."**

"What are you doing here?" demanded Luna taking a step forward, Cadence launching a spell at the shadow to move him away from the Princess of the Sun.

** "To give you a head start."** the dark unicorn king laughed appearing next to Twilight who reeled back in surprise. **"In three months time I will return to claim what is rightfully mine. I will be willing to fight for it, but will you be willing to allow your subjects to fight your battles. Or will you face them alone as you did with Tirek?"**

"You will not risk everything just to warn us. What are you planning?" the white alicorn inquired in a defensive position. Sombra grinned as he replied. **"I will allow a little bit of hope before I snuff it out. And your precious elements will not be able to aid you in this!"**

Celestia launched another spell and the unicorn king was ready. A black mist shot out from Sombra's mane and was about to wrap around Fluttershy but Inkwell got in the way. The tan unicorn yelped as he was dragged in front of Sombra causing a gasp from the surrounding ponies. As the spell was about to hit Inkwell stopped when a chain wrapped around him yanking him to the side. Midnight Sun glared at his darker side who just gave him a bored look.

**"I am not a cruel king. I will give you a vision of what is to come."** Sombra said before vanishing, the crystals surrounding him glowed before bubble as dark creatures exited them. They were dark red with horns, a triangular face, and glowing golden eyes. Shadow wolves snarled as they soon exited the crystals followed by dragons, six pairs of glowing eyes watched from the shadows. Ponies screamed as they ran around as the unicorn king laughed.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Celestia slamming her hooves against the ground along side Cadence and Luna. Their horns glowed and the crystals surrounding them shattered falling to the ground.

"Find him!" ordered the white alicorn princess as the guards rushed out the door. "Everypony calm down!"

"But Princess whatever shall we do?" asked a white unicorn with a blue mane wearing a monocle. Celestia thought for a moment before saying calmly. "We will prepare for war."

Rarity fainted in the background into the arms of Applejack.

"Do we really have the military force to do such a thing?" the stallion from before asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not." sighed Celestia shaking her head and the recently awakened Rarity fainted again. "And even the four of us will not be able to defeat this army alone. I have no right to ask this of you but will you take up the sword to defend our land from a mighty foe?"

The crowd began to murmur as Applejack listened closely listened before saying. "I think we all agree that we will be doing whatever it takes to defend our home."

"Thank you everypony." Luna said looking at her sister. "But we don't have the numbers to train every stallion in Equestria. Not in time."

"Well what did they do with the Griffon War? How did they prepare for that?" Cadence asked confused as the ponies began to talk amongst themselves.

"They were already fighting the monsters from the Everfree Forest." Celestia explained as she looked at them. "And the unicorns still having their cores. But now there is no hope for the cores."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Twilight responded as she and the princesses looked confused. "I met three stallions in Ponyville teaching the Cutie Mark Crusaders how to unlock their cores. Their names were Arcane, Seed, and..."

"Sky." finished Celestia before sighing before she turned around. "Yes I heard about them from an old friend of mine. Star Swirl the Bearded, which means if those children have found their cores it means all hope may not be lost. Though I have to wonder how they are able to appear, they died long ago."

"We can always ask them, but for right now I think we should have the ponies trained either in their own town in the practice of military until we find out how to contact them." Luna explained looking at Twilight who nodded. "We are going to need to find as many allies as we can. King Sombra won't stop until he has enslaved us all. Do you think you will be up to this task Twilight?"

"Of course." the violet alicorn replied with a bow before looking at her friends. "All we have to do is find ponies or other creatures willing to help us. That isn't going to be hard at all."

Please comment and/or review


	7. Changelings

I do not own MLP

Chapter Seven: Changelings

A week passed since the disaster at the Gala and everypony was in a state of panic. Ponyville's Castle now had smithies and armories opening up in order to provide weapons and armor for the civilians. Arcane had found out what had happened and agreed to teach the unicorns to rediscover their cores as did Seed and Sky. The one main problem was finding allies. Twilight didn't even know where to begin, she sighed as she sat on her throne over looking the map of Equestria floating in front of her. The throne room had been turned into a war room. _'Honestly if I could I would ask the Changelings for help but I don't think that is possible at the moment. Ponies don't trust them.'_ Twilight thought before looking up at a pony who was cleaning the throne room and got an idea.

"Do you remember that favor you owe me?" the alicorn princess asked and the pony turned around revealing bright green eyes. "I know how you and your friends can help me out."

Comet sighed as he walked to the center of Ponyville, he was asked to go there by Princess Twilight with no knowledge of why she asked him. He found himself standing next to three other ponies, two of which were earth ponies.

"Okay, so most of you have doubts about Comet being a changeling and so I decided to show that he isn't one. Not anymore." Twilight started walking up to the podium with the three other princesses standing beside her. "Two weeks ago most of you remember an incident with three changelings running through the streets of Ponyville. When they headed into the castle you didn't hear from me in several days. That was because I was working out what I should do with them. I invited the princesses here today in order to prove that I and the rest of us are not changelings. The three ponies behind me are."

The crowd gasped and whispered amongst themselves as Twilight proceed to cast her revealing spell on each of the ponies in line. The three ponies that were standing up there turned into changelings but the spell didn't work on Comet. The other princesses took turns casting the spell as well to show that it was authentic.

"So what are you planning on doing with three changelings?" asked Miss Cherilee as she stood next to Big Mac, a red earth pony with a orange colored mane, green eyes, and a horse collar around his neck.

"These three have agreed to show me to their hive so I will be able to make a peace treaty with the Changelings." announced the Princess of Friendship earning a collective gasp from the ponies. "I know that it seems unwise, that they will betray us. If Sombra wins then they won't have anything to feed off of. I believe as well that they as well as ourselves have never attempted to learn about the others culture. I have found out that Changelings do not feel or in a better term do not know how to feel. For them feelings are their food and so is treated as such. There can be so much that we can learn if we just try and befriend the changelings. Who knows there might be something else that our two races can learn. We all talk about how our three tribes came together in friendship but are we willing to offer a pony or creature that wronged us that same friendship?"

The crowd murmured to amongst themselves as Twilight headed back inside to prepare for her journey. The ponies watched as the changelings headed in after her eager to get away from the crowd. Comet just hurried towards his house slightly embarrassed with what just happened. Midnight Sun was inside the house preparing dinner.

"Did you get the groceries?" the dark grey unicorn asked as he chopped the lettuce before checking on the soup in the fireplace. The stallion never learned how to use the stove and had expressed no interest in learning.

"I was stopped for a demonstration but I managed to get what we need." explained Comet as he took off his saddlebag and setting it on the counter. "Princess Twilight decided to prove that I wasn't one and show that some changelings were on her side. In which she is going to the Changeling Hive in order to forge an alliance with them."

"Do you want to go with her?" Midnight Sun inquired as he stirred the soup as he used his magic to put the lettuce in a bowl.

"No." replied the black colt with a sigh as he shook his head. "Going back there will just make me feel uncomfortable. I've been marked a traitor by my own kind."

"You are putting a lot at risk by trying to make an alliance with our people." one of the changelings told Twilight. "It is not a tactically sound move especially since we had tricked you before."

"I believe that it doesn't hurt to try. Besides it is good to show our hoof in friendship." the alicorn princess explained as she packed up her supplies. "And it will be good to make peace with a species that have wronged us. Which is why I am going with you three and not my friends. I want to be an emissary of peace and to do so show them that I can't bring people who might react negatively when I get insulted."

"I see." the changeling responded. "We should go immediately, Sombra has been trying to get the Changelings on his side. The three months would give him the time to do whatever he can to get them on his side."

"Then we shall leave as soon as possible." said Twilight as she placed the saddlebag on her back. "As in right now."

The princess and the changelings opened up a window and took off.

The group flew South as pertaining to the instructions of the Changelings. The days passed quietly most of the time it was of Twilight looking through some books for anything about cores.

One night Twilight sat by the fire trying to finish reading a book. She didn't know who it was by because there was no name. The alicorn's eyes slipped closed as the changelings stood guard.

_** "Twilight." an elderly voice rang out and Twilight stirred. "Come now Princess Twilight up you go."**_

_** Twilight's eyes snapped open when she heard the ringing of bells. In front of her was an old unicorn with a beard. The elderly stallion's eyes twinkled as he helped her to his feet a familiar hat on his head.**_

_** "Is that? Are you? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Twilight squealed bouncing around before hearing the unicorn chuckled as he responded. "Yes I am Star Swirl the Bearded, now calm down there are questions you want answered. No?"**_

_** The princess stopped and Star Swirl cleared his throat before continuing. "What are your questions?"**_

_** "Well, they are mainly questions about cores." Twilight began and the older unicorn nodded his head. "A lot of the older ponies seem to be having trouble even accessing them but we already have three fillies that found them, why is that? How will we be able to train in the specialization that we get when we already have trained with the basic magic? Does Sombra have a core?"**_

_** "The reason why the fillies found their cores was because not only are they young but they also have not found their talent." explained Star Swirl with a nod of his head. "They are more open to learn and their bodies have been trained towards that talent. Sweetie Belle is still learning regular magic as well as healing but one is more hard for her to learn, correct?"**_

_** "She does seem to be having some trouble, yes." Twilight replied and the bearded unicorn continued with his explanation. "When ponies are young their connection to the cores is stronger than most especially when they haven't found their talents. Now to your second question, when you train the older ones in their specialization you have to keep in mind that the ponies in the past found their cores as fillies and colts. They trained in that certain magic type so they grew weak when using a magic that they weren't used to casting. With the ponies of this day and age their core magic will be stronger than the magic they would normally cast. For the last question, yes Sombra has a core. This core is the Shadow Core, which normally is not evil but can be corrupted a little easier to most."**_

_** "Do you think it is a smart idea that I am going to see the Changelings alone?" Twilight asked looking at her hero.**_

_** "Yes." replied Star Swirl with a nod of his head the bells chiming. "Even though to others it might seem like a horrible idea. I believe it is the right one, Changelings do not question the orders of the Queen having three drones with you might have provoked her to join Sombra's side. However having them show the way to the Kingdom and explained why they were going to you in the first place with an apology for keeping them away for so long will show that it was a misunderstanding. The Queen may be suspicious about your arrival, at the moment you have her paranoid, if she challenges you to a duel accept it."**_

_** "How do you know this?" the violet alicorn questioned extremely curious.**_

_** "I had met the changelings during my travels." explained the old unicorn as he remembered. "I studied their culture up close for a few weeks, after casting an invisibility spell, before they found me. I was brought before the queen, Metamorphosis, who questioned me. They were really quite surprised when I shared my knowledge freely. Ah but back to what I was saying before. Accepting the duel will prove that you have honor and is willing to defend it. Now normally it was to the death but by sparring her life when you are the victor will in debt her to you. Use that to get her to fight on your side."**_

_** "Alright." Twilight replied with a nod of her head.**_

_** "Princess Twilight." a voice said causing her to look around. "Princess Twilight it is time to awaken. It is dawn and we are nearly there."**_

_** "You should awaken." Star Swirl told her and Twilight nodded. "Just focus on the voice."**_

_** Twilight nodded her head as she closed her eyes and focused on the voice.**_

The Princess of Friendship awoke to see the Changelings standing over her and rose to her feet. The group took off into the air and continued their journey in silence. Soon they landed in front of a cave and Twilight heard buzzing within.

"This way." the lead changeling said pointing its hoof towards the entrance before they entered. The buzzing seemed to grow louder as they walked through the cave an eery green light coming from tunnels. Suddenly a bright green flame appeared.

"My my my if it isn't the newest _Princesses_." hissed a familiar voice from the flame. "To what do I owe this _pleasure_?"

"I am here to apologize for taking in the changelings that left and explain the reasoning why they did so. May I have an audience with you Queen Chrysalis?" Twilight explained trying to keep herself calm.

"Of course." agreed the changeling queen as green eyes glowed in the darkness. "Please follow the drones to the throne room _Princess_."

_ 'I really do not like the way she says my title.'_ thought Twilight as the drones ahead of her lead the way. The alicorn princess and the three changelings behind her followed the drones. They were silent and kept giving her hungry glance making her feel very nervous. Soon they arrived in a large cavern with a winding path carved from stone leading up to a throne with the changeling queen perched on top. The throne itself was seemingly made from black stone with the backrest made from rotting wood.

"Welcome _Princess Twilight_." sneered Chrysalis looking down upon the violet alicorn with disdain. "I am ready to hear the apology that you came to give. Though you leaving will depend on the explanation that you give."

"I apologize for taking in the changelings without telling you first." Twilight apologized bowing her head. "A few weeks ago they came to me looking for asylum..."

_** "Princess Twilight?" asked a voice with a slight buzz, Twilight turned around before letting out a gasp. "Please do not scream we have come here looking for asylum."**_

_** "But, why would Changelings come to seek asylum from a pony?" the violet alicorn inquired before hearing her friends call out her name causing her to head into the library "In here."**_

_** "We were planning on finding out why Comet had his powers taken away." the first changeling began as they followed the princess inside. "However the queen had thought we wanted to leave and threatened to take away our powers. Something, we don't know what, caused us to run and head here to seek asylum. We will do anything to stay! Please!"**_

_** "I'll think about it." Twilight replied thinking. "How about we wait a few weeks just to give her time to think about everything that you told her... You did explain what you wanted to do... right?"**_

_** "We tried to." another changeling commented looking away. "We are used to conveying our intents through actions and pheromones not words. Things have a tendency to get a bit mixed and unclear when... you are in a rush."**_

_** "Another thing, if you do plan on staying here you are going to need a disguise." the princess said looking nervous now. "But don't make this decision without putting a lot of thought into it."**_

"So you are trying to play the goody-goody." laughed Chrysalis rising from her throne and flying towards Twilight. "What for?"

"I've also come to offer my hoof in friendship." Twilight replied after taking a deep breath and Chrysalis looked surprised. "We are both beings of this world and in order to live in it we have to fight for our right to live. Not just to eat, laugh, or make diabolical plans but to live each day knowing we protected our right to live freely."

Chrysalis didn't look impressed at that statement choosing instead to circle around the princess.

"Words are just words, you can not take them at face value," Chrysalis began her expression unchanging. "Actions speak louder than words and from your actions at the wedding... you had proven yourself quite resourceful when you live in the moment. But what about having to sit and think about a problem, hmm? I believe you might have problem with that, your worry consumes you. Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong." the alicorn admitted keeping her face calm before tilting her head to the side. "I know that I can get worked up for a problem over time but I need help and you seem like the right... changeling to help."

"Is that flattery I hear?" cooed the changeling queen as her form shifted to that of Twilight. "What makes you so sure that I won't just take your place?"

"Because that is what everypony expects from you." Twilight replied doing her best not to flinch. "And you seem to like to throw off everypony's expectations. Am I wrong?"

"Clever little pony." chuckled Chrysalis as she changed back. "Your offer does seem more enticing than Sombra's I have to admit. Let us put this resolve of yours to the test, shall we?"

"What do you have in mind?" the Princess of Friendship asked and the changeling queen grinned as she laughed darkly. "I am not going to like this am I?"

Please Comment and/or review


	8. The Changeling's Test

I do not own MLP

Chapter Eight: The Changeling's Test

"Ah still don't like how she went by herself." Applejack said as they walked around the throne room as the others paced nervously. "Ah don't trust those three changelings. They could be leading her into a trap! It's been days!"

"Honestly seeing as how they kept themselves disguised as cleaning ponies I wouldn't know if we could trust them." Rarity commented as she cleaned her throne as she looked around. "It's a good thing that we don't have lessons today. Arcane has been working us unicorns hard! Even Sweetie Belle mentioned that their training was easier then what they are going through. I was not meant for this type of training, I am a lady."

"Well it's either you get some work done or let King Sombra win." the orange earth pony snapped giving the purple maned unicorn a glare. "Shoot even Fluttershy has been working harder than you."

"She's probably looking for a chance to sped some time with Inkwell." the white pony replied as she set down that cloth. "I wonder if she finally noticed."

"Noticed what? They're just good friends." Rainbow Dash commented as she flew around. "Shouldn't we get back to worrying about Twilight? Missing a few days, does anypony else remember that?"

"We do Rainbow, we're just not sure what to do." Applejack replied honestly when the group heard arguing in the hall.

"I keep telling you I am Princess Twilight, the other is a fake!" said a very familiar voice in exasperation and the ponies rushed out to see what was going on. "Queen Chrysalis changed into me in order to trick my friends!"

"She's the lier I am Princess Twilight! How could you believe her?" questioned the same voice and the group came across Flash Sentry looking very confused at two Twilights. "Flash please I am the real one!"

"Oh dear." was the only thing that came out of Rarity's mouth. The two alicorns turned to their friends and smiled happily.

"Girls!" they said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Wow there are two Twilights! That means two times the fun!" squealed Pinkie Pie as she bounced around the princesses.

"One of them is a fake." the rainbow maned pegasus reminded watching the two Twilights watch each other closely. "But which one! This is going to take forever!"

"Simple we ask them questions that only Twilight would know." Applejack reminded as she saw Pinkie Pie looking between the two and choosing the one on the right. "So Twilights, what was the first thing I said to you?"

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance." both Twilights said at the same time earning a surprised look at Applejack. "You can't trust anything the fake is saying! She can read memories!"

"You should have said that before!" was the exasperated response from the farm pony looking at the both of them. "If we had the Elements of Harmony we would be able to tell."

"It's this one!" called Pinkie Pie bouncing into the air pointing towards the Twilight on the right. "She's the real Twilight!"

"We could always have them cast the spell and look at their auras." suggested Rarity as the pink pony pointed a hoof towards the Twilight on the right. "Pinkie Pie what in Equestria are you doing?"

"I've been trying to tell you that this one is the real Twilight!" answered the party planner earning a surprised look from both Twilights. "She has the warm fuzzy feeling I get from Twilight. If you just stop thinking you'll feel it as well!"

"Ah don't get it." Applejack admitted before taking a deep breath. "But Pinkie's right, we got to stop thinking and focus on the bonds we made as friends."

The ponies nodded and closed their eyes both Twilights glanced towards each other both with hope in their eyes. Pinkie Pie clinging to the one on the right.

"Pinkie Pie is right." Rarity said walking over to the one Pinkie was clinging to. "This one is the real Twilight."

"Oh hello Twilight." Fluttershy called from behind as she walked up looking tired. "Twilight."

"Oh great." grumbled Rainbow Dash as the yellow pegasus froze before looking at her doubled friend. "We're trying to figure out which one is the real one."

"Oh my." mumbled Fluttershy before looking at them before clearing her throat. "Well I think that both seem nice."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." groaned both Twilights shaking her head.

"The jig is up!" Rainbow exclaimed fiercely flying over to the Twilight on the left. "Show yourself changeling!"

The two Twilight's glanced at each other again, both with an unimpressed look.

"Well, well, well it seems like you have such a strong friendship." both Twilights replied their eyes narrowing. "Let us see if you are correct in your assumption. Are you sure you have picked the right one?"

"Yup!" was the only response from one pink ponies the others nodded their head silently feeling uncertain. Fluttershy just smiled as she stood next to the right one. The Twilight's hummed thoughtfully before the left one began to changed slowly as the one on the right rolled her eyes. All the ponies tensed as Twilight turned to the changeling queen.

"A deal is a deal Queen Chrysalis." Twilight said looking at the queen who huffed and looked away. "You promised to join us if my friends would be able to tell us apart."

"Wait this was all planned?" the rainbow maned pony choked out in surprise. "Why in all of Equestria would you do that Twilight?"

"I agree it is too much of a risk." Rarity commented looking at the changeling who rolled her eyes. "She could have mind controlled you! You aren't mind controlled are you?"

"If I was you could tell by my eyes being blank and green." Twilight replied shaking her head. "Look, Queen Chrysalis needed to test my resolve. I thought at first she was going to replace me but she suggested that we test you girls as well. Testing our friendships, so we made a bet if I won she would join us but if she won..."

"I would have taken her place and she would join the changelings." Chrysalis replied earning a gasp from all the ponies, Flash did not look happy. "However from a queen to a princess, I must say am I impressed. Your acting skills are as good as a changelings."

"I was connected to you so you could gain my memories. Memories are like a door, both can look through it." Twilight explained as the others gave her a confused look. "The changelings who are higher up can peer into a pony's memories so they can act naturally when they take a form. This way they can act naturally around the pony's loved ones. Chrysalis is a tactician which is why it is best she is on our side."

"Yes your friendship is quite lovely." the changeling queen said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes before looking around. "There is just one thing that is missing here. A map of Equestria, this way during the war you can keep an eye on Sombra's troop movements during this upcoming war."

The changeling queen walked into the throne room and looked at the floor where there was a gold circle with a white star in the middle of it. Chrysalis looked at the floor with interest before standing on the circle.

"This would be an appropriate place for a world map." the Queen of the Changelings mused before giggling.

"What?" Rainbow Dash demanded glaring at Chrysalis who ignored the motion as she replied. "I wonder if you have the time to make one. Before I continue I must head back to the hive. My drones need to know who's side we are on."

Before the ponies could say anything the changeling vanished in fire.

"Now what in the hay does she mean by that?" Applejack asked as a purple dragon with green spikes peered around his throne. "It's alright Spike, she's gone."

"R-really?" the dragon inquired as he walked out from behind the seat. "She's scary."

"Ah can't believe that she's on our side, she might have her own agenda." the orange pony thought out loud. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"She could have just mind controlled me and had us surrender but she didn't, I think that warrants some form of trust." Twilight replied sitting on her throne before sighing. "We can not win this war without friends even with those who have wronged us before. Spike I need you to check on the library see what is in there about this castle."

"Alright." sighed Spike before heading off to the library, he wanted to stay. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to figure out what Queen Chrysalis meant by appropriate spot." was the last thing the princess of friendship said before sitting on her throne.

A sudden wind blew through the castle entering the library where a large white Earth pony stallion stood watching a purple dragon.

"Seed, the wind has a message." whispered a vine tapping him on the shoulder. "The claw has been found."

Please review and/or comment


	9. Spike

I do not own MLP or Skyrim or the Draconic language

Chapter Nine: Spike

Seed watched the purpled dragon before deciding to lead him to the claw in secret. The dragon who was last known to hold the claw didn't trust any creature except for beings with innocence in them. So he decided to lure Spike to the dragon's resting place without causing too much of a scene. The white stallion turned into his spirit ball form and flew towards the purple dragon grabbing the book from his claws.

"Hey!" called Spike as the spirit flew off, the baby dragon deciding to chase it. He followed it quite a ways before it dropped the book inside a cave. It was almost dark.

"Thanks a lot." huffed Spike as he picked up the book before looking around. "Where am I?"

That was when he heard it, breathing from a large creature coming from deeper inside the cave. The baby dragon gulped as he looked behind towards the entrance of the cave when something caught his eye. The assistant moved to investigate only to find that it was an old scroll. He walked over and picked it up only for the scroll to wiggle out of his claws and fly deeper into the cave.

Spike gulped before he followed it, the deeper he went the wider the cave was. The dragon clung to the book from the library wishing that he had Twilight with him at the moment. When he walked out into a large cavern green eyed reptile noticed a large maze of books and a large white dragon sleeping on a large pile of scrolls. The dragon was nearly touching the ceiling from just laying on the scrolls. Just as the baby dragon was about to take a step back he spotted a golden claw near the center of the maze. _'It doesn't hurt to see what it is.'_ Spike thought to himself before he moved forward to investigate the claw. The purple dragon walked through the maze of books and scrolls amazed that a dragon could do such a thing. When he reached the dragon he noticed something he missed before. The dragon's scale had a crystal like quality to though not seen without light.

_'Now where is that... there it is.'_ thought Spike spotting the claw and walking towards it. It was in the shape of the dragon claw before it curved with sharp protrusions. It even got the foot part, though pure golden. The purple dragon frowned as his stomach rumbled, there was not a single jewel in the cave.

"What do we have here?" a female's voice asked causing the baby dragon to freeze and glance back towards the adult dragon. "A baby dragon? Now what is a baby dragon doing in my library?"

"Your library?" Spike was confused as he turned around to face the dragon as her tongue flickered out. "Dragons have libraries?"

"Why yes little one... at least I do." the crystal dragon responded as she sat up before looking at what she was laying on. "Oh dear I fell asleep reading the scrolls I had just acquired. Tell me Little One, who are you, what are you doing here, and why are you not fully grown? In that order preferably."

"Well my name is Spike, I was here getting a book that a glowing ball of light stole, and I am still a baby dragon." answered the purple dragon looking a bit confused as he held up the book and the adult's pale blue eyes stared at it. Her tongue flickered out before she stood up and stretched before laying back down on the scrolls although her head was up.

"Spike." mused the crystal dragon before her eyes landed on the golden dragon claw. "Do you know what that is?"

"The claw? I just saw it when you glowed." replied Spike confusion still in his voice. "I don't really know what it is?"

"Interesting, I have not seen a dragon resist the curse of greed like you do." said the adult dragon before clearing her throat. "My name is Aurora. I am the holder of knowledge and the second dragon to unlock her core. I awaken once every hundred years to gather all the new written works of Equestria. Well before that it was anywhere there was written works and the only pony who came to see me was Star Swirl the Bearded, I wonder what happened to him... Ahem. You are curious about the claw?"

"What does it do?" the baby dragon asked and Aurora sighed before explaining. "The Golden Claw is a focus point to help young dragons like you unlock their core. This was the first to fade into history, then pegasi cores, earth pony cores, then unicorn core... not that I blame the Princesses. Ponies simply forgot the dangers preferring simpler ways to learn. Tell me young one, I do not see dragons often since this curse started, what are they like?"

"The ones that I've seen aren't really nice just greedy and rude and don't care about living things." the assistant answered sitting down as the crystal dragon shook her head in shame. "Why don't you see the other dragons?"

"I am old Spike." the female dragon began as she spread her wings. "I come from a very ancient time. Since I am a crystal dragon we... I have a tendency to out live our kind so I stay away. But with the Greed curse on them these dragons will try to take the claw just to add to their collections. Ponies... they just see me as a wild dragon and run away from me. I can not give them the claw without it being locked up somewhere so my trust is spread thin. But you, you do not seem afflicted by your need to collect, why?"

"Because when I was I nearly hurt my pony friends and I would hate to hurt them." Spike told the older dragon who raised an eyebrow. "Well I was raised in a pony environment ever since I hatched so I learned more about helping others than I did about greed. The only time I ever experienced it was when I got more than one present for my birthday shortly after coming to Ponyville. I don't like remembering it though."

"A noble heart." breathed Aurora before staring up at the ceiling her eyes glowing before her body glowed with a bright light and a beam shot from her mouth. The light struck an ice crystal that was growing from the ceiling causing it to light up.

"Wow." the purple dragon said as he stared at the adult, her scales glistened creating small rainbows as the light hit them. "What are cores? I mean I know what cores do for ponies, I have heard that lesson before. What are cores for dragons?"

"Cores help the dragon grow physically also allows for more stronger attacks, defense, or breath abilities." the crystal dragon began her lesson. "For me my core is my dragon breath, it can be both light and dark. I am a unique breed of dragon... I think the only one made. I am a crystal dragon so I find time to use my abilities. Using the focus point you can unlock your own core. I would put you some vigorous training exercises so you can unlock it here but your noble heart and sense of right and wrong puts me at ease. You are closer than any dragon I know to unlock your core. Please begin helping our kind remember what we used to be Little One. I do not wish to see our kind fall to ruin. Focus on the claw and find it once again just like your ancestor Spike did."

"How... alright." Spike was curious on how she knew who his ancestor was. The purple dragon reached down before picking up the claw and stared at it. _When he looked up to tell the female dragon that it wasn't working he found himself staring at a large wall with cracks._

_ "What the, where am I?" the small dragon looked around before noticing an imprint of a dragon's claw on the wall. The fire breather walked over to the wall and place his own clawed hand against it. The wall slid down at his touch revealing a hallway with an open area. Moving forward Spike glanced around taking in his surroundings as he moved towards the open area the wall sliding up behind him sealing him in the maze. The dragon gulped nervously before walking up to the open area to see a large stone embedded in an equally large tree with writing inscribed into it. The inscription said:_

_ "One brings chaos but never lies…._  
_ One brings harmony but hides the truth…._  
_ One protects but never chooses…._  
_ Pick the one you will follow."_

_ "So where do I choose which one to follow?" Twilight's assistant mused before there was a bright light shown from three walls. A picture appeared on each of them. One was of a crude picture of Discord. The second of a crystal like tree. The third was of a familiar crystalline heart._

_ "The Crystal Heart!" exclaimed Spike as he looked around. "So that must be the Tree of Harmony! But which one to choose? The Crystal Heart protects, Discord isn't that bad anymore, and the Tree of Harmony brings harmony. My friends would choose the tree... but what would I choose?"_

_**'This is my test. I have to choose which one to follow.'**__ Spike thought before thinking, he took a deep breath before walking over to the picture of the Crystal Heart. __**'I will always be there to protect my friends but you can never make me choose between my friends.'**_

_ The dragon placed his clawed hand on the wall watching it slide down like the one before. Moving forward down the hall the wall behind him slid back into place. The assistant continued on until he came across another large open area. This held a large field of flowers surrounding another large stone with an inscription on it:_

_ "Which do you value more?_  
_ Courage?_  
_ Power?_  
_ Wisdom?"_

_ "Another hard one." mused the purple reptile as he looked around three more pictures appearing on separate walls. The first was of a sword, the second a hammer, and the third a book._

_ "Well the book is wisdom." observed Spike as he looked around. "Which means the hammer is... probably power and the sword is courage? How does that make any sense? Well a hammer can be used as a large powerful weapon and you do need courage to go out into battle with a sword. I guess I have to say courage. It takes a lot to stand up to bullies and to help out your friends."_

_ The baby dragon walked over to the wall with the sword and just as he placed a tip of a claw the wall slid down. Moving forward the assistant heard the wall slide up behind him before he continued on. That was when he noticed that the entire maze had moss and vines growing up the walls giving it an aged appearance. When he came to the next area there were large pillars some laying on the ground and rubble surrounding another rock. Spike sighed before he read the inscription:_

_ "What do you utilize more often?_  
_ Heart?_  
_ Mind?_  
_ Strength?"_

_ "Well that one is easier." said the dragon as a heart appeared on one wall, then a brain, the last picture was of a claw holding a sword. "Heart of course, I follow my heart more often then my head or when I use my strength. Although if I could choose a second one it would be my strength."_

_ The green spike reptile walked over to the wall with the drawing of the heart pressing his hand against it. The wall slid away and the assistant continued on without a glance backwards. The next area completely confused him, when he thought he was going through a maze he thought that it was just going to be rooms. All that was thrown out the window as he gazed across a large expanse of land. To the left was a castle, forward was a large mountain reaching past the clouds, and to the right was a serene lake. Next to the dragon was an obelisk that read:_

_ "Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_ One leads to great adventure._  
_ Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_ The last to peace and serenity."_

_ "Well the mountain probably has lots of gems." Spike told himself before moving forward towards the mountain. When he got there the small dragon began to follow a stony path leading up the mountain. There was a ruined and crumbling staircase that seemed worn from the weather about halfway through. __**'Well it would be to dangerous to go that way.'**__ the assistant thought to himself before looking around. __**'I have to find a place to stay... hey a cave! There might be gems in there.'**_

_ The baby dragon ran towards the cave he spotted and entered the entrance looking around. It was large and empty so the green eyed fire breather decided to explore. Going deeper into the cave the baby dragon came across a room with three display cases in three walls. The glass was broken and rocks were littered inside. Inside the cases were items. In the first were three different types of swords: a simple short sword, a long sword, and a claymore. The swords had bits missing, rusting, and dull. In the second case were three tomes: A white tome, a black tome, and a brown tome. Like the swords the tomes were falling a part and the pages were yellow. In the third case were three shields: a small simple wooden shield, a medium sized iron shield, and a large steel shield. The shields were rusting, had dents and chips from the rocks, and dirty beyond belief. There was a tablet on the floor that read._

_ "Choose one of the six to continue on._  
_ The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_ The tome to learn and use._  
_ The shield to protect and defend."_

_ "Well if I really had to choose I would go for the long sword." Spike confessed as he walked over to the case with the swords and grabbed the long sword. Both the display case and the wall it was set in crumbled underneath his touch revealing a long hallway. The dragon looked at the sword in his hand before noticing a sheath on the floor in front of him. Grabbing the sheath and placing the sword in it the assistant tied the sheath to his back and moved onwards. The hallway around him was full of unlit torches and was dark. The baby dragon grabbed one of the torches before using his breath to light it on fire. Taking a deep breath the assistant continued down the hallway before he came across three wooden doors. On each of the doors a picture was carved, the first was a rising sun, the second a midday sun, and the third was of a moon. An inscription above the door, worn and nearly faded through time, read:_

_ "Which do you prefer?_  
_ Morning?_  
_ Midday?_  
_ Night?"_

_ "Pah that's easy... midday! That's snack time." said Spike with a nod before opening the door with the afternoon sun. Down it was another hallway, the small dragon sighed before heading down the hall. He soon came across another room with three doors each with one word. The first was, past. The second was present. The third was future. On the floor was a tablet surrounded by fallen stone. Inscribed on the tablet was:_

_ "Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_ This question is about time._  
_ Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_ Continue your journey in the present?_  
_ Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_ "Well I guess what I really want to see is... where I really came from." Spike mused out loud before entering the door on the left. As he walked down the hallway he saw glass lift up into the air and settle back into the walls were they once stood. The first three sets were of moons. The first moon was a normal full moon settling in over a forest. The second was a red moon over a sea. The third moon was golden, a harvest moon, watching over a large field. The second set of windows was of suns. The first a normal sun over a vast plain. The second was a sun eclipsed by the moon over a city. The third sun was covered by clouds shining dimly over a mountain. The last set of windows was of stars. The first was red, the second blue, the last white. A tablet on the floor was inscribed with the words:_

_ "What do you find taking a liking to more?_  
_ The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_ The moon and the light it brings at night?_  
_ The stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_ Be careful for each light has it's own choice."_

_ "You're telling me." mumbled Spike before looking at them carefully. "I'll go with the white star. It reminds me of Rarity and her gems."_

_ The purple dragon walked over to the window containing the white star and touched it watching the glass fade away allowing him to move forward. His journey was a short one down the hall as he came to a vast white room with cracks all over. A cracked obelisk stood in the center of the room. The faded inscription read:_

_ "What is your greatest desire?_  
_ To find love?_  
_ To gain power?_  
_ To find peace?"_

_ Three images appeared in flames, one of Spike with a figure who's shape was changing constantly. The second image was of the dragon sitting on a throne with a bored look on his face and a crown on his head. The third image was him relaxing in a field with all of his friends surrounding him. There was no doubt in the assistant's mind as he walked straight towards him and the mysterious figure which took the shape of a pony. The image faded revealing another hallway. The small dragon moved forward with a sigh wondering how much further he had to go. _

_ The next room he entered contained nine statues, six were of his friends and the other three was of three dragons. At the bottom of the statues a word was written. A pedestal stood in the center of them all with an inscription:_

_ "Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_ A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_ An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_ A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are mean?_  
_ A strong friend who will protect no matter what?_  
_ A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_ A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_ A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_ A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_ A patient friend who will put up with you even you hurt them accidently?"_

_ Spike gulped as he looked at the statues, his friends had their elements. The three dragon statues had the words: Brave, strong, and patient. __**'Well I guess what I really want is... well Twilight. Someone who is just friendly.'**__ the dragon thought before walking up to the statue of Friendship and touched it. The statue moved to the side revealing another hallway in which he travelled down. The purple dragon came to another large white void room with an obelisk standing in the middle. This one had faded words instead of cracks though the words glowed allowing him to read the inscription:_

_ "When your time has come and you could choose_  
_ How would your life end?_  
_ Being at peace with yourself?_  
_ Fighting against enemies?_  
_ Protecting the ones you love?_

_ Three images appeared each of Spike. One was of an elderly dragon sleeping peacefully outside of Ponyville with Twilight sitting by his side. The second was of a large dragon fighting another dragon though its scales were black as night. The last image was of Spike taking a hit for Rarity who had a shocked look on her face. __**'I will always protect the ones I love.'**__ Spike thought before moving over to the image grimly touching it. He watched the image fade into a hallway which he went down. The dragon did not bite back a groan as he came across another set of doors. This time the were set with crystals. On the first door was a full white gem in the shape of a circle. The second a half circle cut white gem. The last door had a circular shaped black gem in it. On the wall the faded inscription barely read:_

_ "Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_ A full moon?_  
_ A half moon?_  
_ A new moon?"_

_ "I've always like the full moon." the assistant said out loud, mostly to himself before walking to the door and opening it. The green eyed dragon covered his eyes as the outside light shown down the hallway revealing him back in the maze. The walls seem to go on forever as he walked until they reached a large wall with the dragon claw imprint decorating it. Spike touched the door watching it slide into the ground and moved forward when he saw the golden dragon claw from before. The sword lifted off of the dragon's back and launched into the claw which began to glow. A beam shot into the air before twisting into the form of a claw before it twisted into a spiked tail._

_ "Well done." Aurora's voice congratulated from around him. "Focus on my voice little one and you shall return."_

Spike focused on the voice and found the scenery around him shifting.

"What just happened? What did I get?" the small dragon as looking from the claw to the crystal dragon who laughed.

"You are a Strength core with the specialization Spiked Tail." Aurora answered as she looked around. "Do not worry your spikes and wings will grow in no time. So do not rush growing up."

**"Now why shouldn't he UntyeUryte?"** a dark voice asked causing the crystal dragon to turn around as a black dragon sat at the entrance. **"Growing up fast is the best way to grow up."**

"DurgUa." growled the ancient dragon and Spike grew scared. "How dare you defile my sacred library. How were you unsealed?"

_** "I believe that was my doing."**_ answered a dark grey unicorn with a red horn walking forward. _**"I made a pact with the shade dragon in order to find this library. He is willing to get his revenge on you Keeper by becoming my ally."**_

"You will not read a single book!" Aurora roared the shelves and scrolls lifting into the air as a bag appeared and they dropped inside along with the Golden Claw before shrinking down. "Little one take the bag and climb on."

"O-Okay." replied the small dragon as the satchel was handed to him through a magical aura. Placing it over his shoulder the young dragon climbed on top of the older one who spread her wings. Spike clung to one of the crystal spikes on the back as she flew upwards the roar of the black dragon not too far behind as the cave ceiling broke. Aurora flew forward just as another crash was heard. Spike peered behind him to see the black dragon rushing towards them.

"HOLD ON!" the elder dragon commanded as the younger one clung to the spike as she spun around. Taking a deep breath the female throat light up before a blast of light shot out striking the shade dragon in the face. DurgUa did not seem happy as the light faded revealing a heavily burned face.

** "You will pay for that UntryrUryte. You and the descendent of QuirinSurpMiir will pay!"** he roared before taking a deep breath. **"FusRoDah!"**

"FeimZiiGron!" shouted Aurora just as a force hit them, Spike's eyes were closed when he realized they didn't get hit. "FoKrahDin! FiikLoSah!"

An icy breath hit the other dragon and the crystal dragon swerved to the left. The younger dragon noticed a clone flying towards the black one. 'He's going to notice.' thought Spike before looking down at the bag.

"Aurora I have a plan." the purple dragon said earning a grumble from the female. "I can send this bag to Princess Celestia! That way she can keep the books safe while we take him down!"

"Do it!" yelled the crystalline dragon and Spike used his breath to send the satchel away praying that the princess will get it to Twilight. "Do you have anyplace that we can go!"

"This way!" yelled a voice and the young dragon noticed a pegasus flying towards them.

"Sky?" Aurora sounded shocked as the pegasus glided towards them with a large herd of the pegasi behind him. "How?"

"Now is not the time!" responded the white stallion before turning to the others. "Rainbow Dash! You, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Thunderlane create a cloud barrier. Aurora do you think you can make a cyclone?"

"I have been asleep for one hundred years not a millenia." affirmed the crystal dragon before launching around as the pegasi gathered up the storm clouds.

"Pegasi get ready for a tornado!" ordered Sky as the ponies behind him got ready for the tornado as the four pegasi began herding the clouds in front of Aurora. A loud roar resounded as a black dragon's head flew through the clouds.

"VenGarNos!" the crystal dragon shouted causing the clouds around him to twist as a cyclone started. It grew bigger as DurgUa tried to fly his way out. The rest of the pegasi finished their tornado and launched it towards the black dragon.

"Let's go to Canterlot!" the white pegasus commanded looking at the others. "We have to warn Princess Celestia!"

"Agreed!" said the elder dragon before they began flying quickly towards the capital of Equestria. "I am guessing that you and Seed had something to do with this?"

"Only Seed." replied the white eyed pegasus as they flew towards the castle. "He was looking for a way for Spike to unlock his core. He didn't realize it would be with you! Was that..."

"Yes, the Dragon of Shadows, DurgUa." answered Aurora looking away as the pegasi landed in the grounds of Canterlot. "Is Princess Luna..."

"She is back." Sky told her causing the dragon to sigh in relief as the two princess exited the castle one with a satchel floating behind her. "Celestia, wanotreyxkaiv di wer kear vur Luna, we wanotreyxkaiv di wer thurkear, coi ui vin tiichi."

"Fekiikiri, UntryrUryte, coi ui bensvelk ekess ocuir wux tenamalo." greeted Celestia with a smile as Luna said. "Svabol tepohaic shinalta?"

"Si nishka visp wux svadrav yth re loaw." Aurora replied before looking at the pegasi. "I will be needing a place to stay. I can not impose on your castle again. I see you got my bag."

"I shall send this to Princess Twilight Sparkle so she can prepare a home for you under her castle." replied the white alicorn glancing over to her sister who nodded. "I believe you have something in common. A love for knowledge."

"Does she have a library?" Aurora asked in an excited tone her pale blue eyes widening. "Does she?"

"Yes she does and I want you there so you can teach young Spike the way of the ancient dragons." Celestia explained and the dragon bowed her head.

"It will be my honor Princess." said the crystal dragon before her face grew solemn. "We must talk, privately."

"Agreed." Luna told her sister before the three nodded. The Princess of the Day handed the bag to Spike before saying. "Rainbow Dash please bring Spike back to Ponyville I am sure he is famished."

"Of course Princess." replied the rainbow maned pegasus as the purple dragon climbed on her back and she took off with the pegasi from Ponyville following her. Fluttershy did not look very good.

"What was that?" the yellow pegasus shivered as she asked her friend.

"I don't know." the blue pegasus responded as she looked forward. "Spike?"

"All I know that he is something called a Shade dragon and that is name is DurgUa." Spike explained looking a bit sick. "And that he made a pact with King Sombra."

"That doesn't sound good." Fluttershy whispered as they made it to Ponyville. "What should we do?"

"Well hopefully Princess Twilight can figure out who else we can ally ourselves with." Thunderlane said before heading off. "I really hope we can get to bed."

"Not just yet Thunderlane." Sky's voice spoke out causing him to groan. "We still have a few more exercises left."

Spike smiled to himself before heading off to the castle the satchel around his waste. The baby dragon was swept up into a hug the moment he walked in through the doors.

"Spike, thank goodness you are alright!" Twilight exclaimed giving him a hug. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"Uh a spirit stole I book so I followed to get it back." explained the small dragon sheepishly patting his friend on the back. "Princess Celestia wants you to set up a cavern under the castle so this ancient dragon can stay there."

"Do I want to know?" the Princess of Friendship asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." sighed Spike feeling right at home again before yawning. "She wants to teach me everything about being a dragon."

"Get some sleep Spike, you can tell me in the morning." Twilight laughed softly. "Or I will be receiving a letter from the Princess soon."

The purple alicorn took Spike to their room and set him on the bed there. The princess sighed before she looked over at the owl who was staring at her.

"Well I have to make a home under my castle for a dragon." chuckled the violet eyed pony sighed before heading downstairs. "I mean honestly how is a dragon going to get under my castle!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance Twilight? I mean Princess Twilight?" asked a very mischievous causing her to sigh. "Did I hear correctly that you are allowing a dragon to stay at the castle?"

"Yes. Princess Celestia requested it." Twilight told him as she headed to the ground floor. "Do you know if there is a basement to this place? Or perhaps can you make one?"

"Hmmm." Discord began to think before a satchel appeared in his hands. "Why this is hers! I haven't seen her in forever! She was always my favorite no matter what... I'll do it."

"I won't take... you will?" the Princess of Friendship was shocked at the answer of the Draconequus.

"Of course I will." huffed Discord before vanishing.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked to no one in particular before shaking her head. "I didn't even figure... wait there are seven thrones not six. Perhaps Spike is needed to sit with us!"

Please comment and/or review

Translations:

Celestia, wanotreyxkaiv di wer kear vur Luna, we wanotreyxkaiv di wer thurkear, coi ui vin tiichi. -Celestia, Princess of the Day and Luna, the Princess of the Night, it is an honor."

Fekiikiri, UntryrUryte, coi ui bensvelk ekess ocuir wux tenamalo. - "greetings, UntryrUryte, it is good to see you again."

Svabol tepohaic shinalta?- "What has happened?"

Si nishka visp wux svadrav yth re loaw.- "I shall tell you when we are alone."


	10. Lessons

I do not own MLP, Skyrim, or the Draconic language

Chapter Ten: Lessons

Spike woke up the next morning in his bed with a yawn. The incident from the day before still fresh in him mind. The baby dragon wondered if Aurora had come to Ponyville. Though he wasn't sure if her new cave was built yet or how she was going to get in.

"Good morning little one." greeted a familiar voice outside the window and the assistant looked out to see the head of the crystal dragon. "Are you read to learn?"

"Are you causing a panic out there?" the purple dragon asked walking over the window and peering out. "Because the ponies of Ponyville haven't had the best experiences with dragons."

"That would explain the ponies screaming beneath." mused Aurora looking down, Spike sighed as the blue eyed dragon looked at him. "Putting that aside, are you ready to learn about being a dragon?"

"Yeah! The other dragons I met..." the small dragon opened the window as the crystal dragon ducked her head down so he could climb on top. Once the baby dragon was on top of the head he clung to the spike near the back of the head.

"Hmm they have very low standards?" Aurora suggested as she took off into the air before spreading her wings out. That was when Spike took in the size of the elder dragon, he couldn't see beyond her head just looking around.

"They weren't really nice and a group I hung out with tried to smash phoenix eggs." huffed Spike feeling very nervous not knowing how high he was causing him to gulp. "What were dragons like before?"

"In the beginning when we were created there were two types of dragons. The noble dragons and the Shade dragons." the crystal dragon began her lesson as she flew. "The Noble dragons were split into two sections, Western and Eastern. The Western dragons are what you normally see, the Eastern took on the form of our creator. They are more proficient in magic then you or I are. Shade dragons are also known as shadow dragons. These dragons have no form and would often control a Noble dragon to be able to use them to cause destruction. Not chaos just pure destruction. Those with the specialization like me could banish them... ahem. Anyways the noble dragons took care of our friends who were the ponies when they were in trouble. We taught them about the cores, I help the unicorns with their magic, but I also brought law and wisdom. QuirinSurpMiir also known as Kenbroath Gillspotten Heathspike by the ponies, though he preferred Spike, taught the pegasi how to read the winds. The weather came to them naturally so he spent most of his time spending time with the beings on the planet. Like the Pegasi, Griffons, and Changelings we can rest on the clouds so it was easy. ThraxMaugh, Flame Heart from the ponies, taught the earth ponies to utilize their strength. We were the... first three, the others came a few years after. Noble dragons ideals was to protect and to teach others. When the Curse of Greed was placed upon us, ThraxMaugh had... his change was the darkest. Your ancestor and I had to... Anything else you want to know?"

"Why do you have two different names?" the purple dragon asked actually enjoying the flight. "Why are you known as UntryrUryte and Aurora?"

"One is a name we choose when we complete the Right of Adulthood, the other is the name we are called by our friends." explained the crystal dragon as they soared over the Everfree forest. "The Right of Adulthood is when a baby dragon finds his or her core. But it might have changed over the years."

"Or they just might have forgotten... does this mean I'll start growing?" Spike inquired earning a laugh from the huge dragon. "What?"

"A noble dragon grows not only physically but emotionally and mentally." Aurora told him looking at him at least that is what he thought. "Dragons can mature physically differently after the Right of Adulthood. The only reason why ThraxMaugh, QuirinSurpMiir, and I matured physically at the same time because we were created at the same time. Our creator... grew bored of that so he made a different mature rate after that. I would tell you to focus on just maturing to become a dragon worthy of your core. A kind powerful dragon who will always protect, who's loyalty is untold."

"What name means loyal friend?" the baby dragon asked as he sat on the head of the elder dragon.

"GaulRu." the female said before looking forward. "A fitting name for you I believe, if that is the name you choose?"

"Yeah, it is." replied Spike before noticing a familiar light blue pegasus arguing with a white stallion. "Hey is that Rainbow Dash?"

"I believe it is." the crystal dragon spoke as she flew over. "Fekiikiri, Rainbow Dash, Sky."

"Fekiikiri, Aurora." greeted Sky looking at the dragon. "Beginning your lesson with Spike?"

"Of course, were you arguing with Rainbow Dash?" questioned Aurora her eyes looking towards the rainbow maned pegasus before looking at the rest of the class.

"I was telling her that we can't use clouds as a rest area because they are all around us." the white pegasus explained earning a glare from the magenta eyed pegasus. "I believe that Rainbow Dash wants to be able to rest whenever she wants."

"But with the quantity of clouds that would allow more pegasi to rest when they are tired!" argued Rainbow Dash waving her hooves around. The crystal dragon thought about it before saying. "Why don't you just use me to rest? I can lay on the clouds and you can use the clouds as a barrier. My body is large enough and I am strong enough to hold all of you."

"That works." chuckled Sky before looking at Rainbow Dash who nodded her head. "Create Aurora a bed of clouds and a barrier. Move beyond the barrier and you are back into the lesson."

The pegasi flew around the crystal dragon as they drew in the clouds to create a bed for her to lay on. Once the large dragon was settle the barrier was set up the pegasi began going through the lessons. Spike was sitting on her head watching the pegasi fly around. Rainbow Dash came up and placed Scootaloo on the head of the elderly dragon.

"Hi Spike." the filly greeted walking over to the smaller purple dragon. "Rainbow Dash thinks that by hearing the lesson I would be able to do them after my wings come in."

"That sounds smart, now where were we GaulRu?" inquired Aurora and Spike earned a confused look from the cerise maned filly. "It is his dragon name. He chose it not to long ago. Now your name is Scootaloo?"

"Yup!" Scootaloo replied and the purple dragon looked at her bandaged wings. "How are your wings?"

"Good, they're a little sore so I have to sit out until they feel better." grumbled the orange pegasus looking at her wings. "I hate being grounded."

"Try taking a soak in a hot spring and rub mint paste in order to relax the tense muscles." advised the large dragon as the two children watched the lesson. "Shall we begin with a language lesson?"

"What were you doing yesterday?" Spike asked looking down at the head before remembering how large the female dragon was.

"They are called Darastrix Etrerzz, or Dragon Shout." began Aurora breathing lightly. "It is a natural dragon magic, unlike the dragon language these are their own words. Words of Power, each having their own magical effects and usually have their own offensive purposes. Each shout is made up of three words, though one or two words of a shout may be used but not as effective when compared to the full force of the word. This is a sacred language and power that we can master and use at will. These words are naturally inborn into our souls. Ponies can learn and use them through a long process of meditation and practice of the words. Most ponies didn't want to take that long though I remember one pony who enjoyed learning how to use them."

"Who was it?" Scootaloo inquired as she laid down on the head her curiosity getting to her.

"A colt called Star Swirl." the crystal dragon revealed. "He was the first and perhaps the last pony to ever earn a dragon name. He was called LhamJhar or Endless Spell."

"Wow." breathed Spike looking very interested. "How old is Star Swirl? I mean he was friends with Celestia and was living with her after Luna was abandoned."

"That I do not know." confessed the older dragon before getting an idea. "How about I teach you to use your shouts GaulRu? That way you can focus more on those studies. Just be sure to practice them and find the one that comes more naturally for you, practice them alone because they are powerful."

"So which one should I learn first?" this caught the smaller dragon's attention and even Scootaloo looked curious. "Or should they just come naturally?"

"Hmmm... well the first one I would say you should try is Unrelenting Force." suggested Aurora as she thought about it. "The three words that make up this shout is Force, Balance, Push. FusRoDah!"

There was a blast that flew outwards echoing throughout the sky.

"What was that?" asked Rainbow Dash flying downwards with Fluttershy attached to her hoof. "Is that dragon back?"

"No, I was just teaching Spike how to connect with the natural power of the dragon." the crystal dragon replied with a laugh. "I think you are going to have to steady your flight partner. She is starting to look a little upside down."

"I'm fine!" Fluttershy said as she flapped her wings allowing her to make herself upright. "There!"

"Go back to your lesson and I shall mine." laughed the older female before watching Rainbow Dash fly away dragging the yellow pegasus with her. "Why don't you practice right now GaulRu?"

"Can I try?" Scootaloo inquired before her face turned red. "I mean it will give me something to do."

"I will show you the meditation techniques LhamJar used and you can practice the words with Spike." Aurora told the orange pegasus smiling gently. "Perhaps one day you will earn your own dragon name."

"Cool!" Scootaloo replied excitement in her voice and the crystal dragon began their lessons.

It was later in the day when Scootaloo walked into the spa with a yawn.

"Ah little one! What can I do for you?" greeted Lotus Blossom looking at the orange pegasus who replied. "Oh, a friend suggested that a mint paste and a hot bath can help with sore muscles and wings?"

"Of course!" replied the light cerulean earth pony looking at the pegasus. "You can also try one of our packages spending a full day getting relaxed! It is at a discount price of five bits!"

Scootaloo thought about it before looking around to make sure that her friends were around before taking out five bits to pay for the treatment. She was just about to follow Lotus when the door opened.

"Ms. Blossom I need my usual treatment stat!" Rarity's voice nearly screamed before noticing the orange pegasus. "Scootaloo? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was trying out the spa." confessed the cerise maned filly looking away. "My wings have been sore lately so Aurora suggested that I soak in the hot spring and put mint paste on my wings."

"Well you don't have to worry, she can have the same treatment as me." replied the white unicorn before Scootaloo looked over to see the normally clean unicorn messy with a chipped hoof. The filly decided not to say a word regarding as she followed the earth pony and the fashionista.

"So you haven't been flying because your wings are sore?" Rarity asked as the sat in the sauna. "Well that would be expected when you bandaged them up waiting for your feathers to come back in once your wings grew to fit your body. You should let them out, here let me help you."

The purple maned unicorn's horned glowed as she unraveled the bandages around the wings allowing them out. The fashionista took one of the wings into her hoof and examined them carefully.

"They are still shorter then what a normal pegasus'." mused Rarity before looking at the feather's more closely. "But the feathers and the way the muscles feel are stronger than before."

"Well I am more geared for speed that anything else." explained Scootaloo as she felt herself relax as warm steam surrounded them. "This feels nice."

"So what did you do while you were resting?" inquired the young mare her blue eyes shifting to watch the orange filly. "Since your wings were too tense and sore?"

"I hung out with Spike and his teacher, Aurora." the purple eyed pegasus confessed as they went to get a mud mask. "She was teaching us about the dragon's natural magical ability, the dragon shout. She is an amazing dragon! Aurora knew Star Swirl the Bearded when he was younger and told me that I could use the dragon shout through a lot of meditation and practicing the words!"

"But you will continue with your flight studies right? I'm sure Rainbow Dash would love to see you fly." Rarity pointed out as they relaxed while her horn was getting filed. Scootaloo just got a hooficure which she found to be nice. After the hooficure and horn filling the two were led to get their massages. That was when the orange pegasus felt truly relaxed as the spa ponies worked wonders on her back, shoulders, and wings. After that was the seaweed wrap and mud bath. Rarity talked about her upcoming designs when they got their hooves soaked after getting the mud off of their bodies.

Once their spa day was done Scootaloo headed out grabbing her scooter by the entrance. Her wings felt better so she decided to take it slow. The pegasus began flapping her wings and took off faster than she could before. Joy spread through her as she realized what her true passion was. It had take losing her ability to use her wings for a few weeks to understand that she loved doing tricks on her scooter, it was something she was drawn to. Using her wings and a ramp she flew up in the air and did a forward flip before landing on the ground not noticing a scooter appearing on her flank. She felt complete.

Please comment and/or review


	11. Discoveries

I do not own MLP, Skyrim, or the Draconic language.

Chapter Eleven: Discoveries

Twilight walked around her castle when she heard a rush of wings and screams of the ponies of Ponyville.

"Thanks for dropping me off Aurora!" Spike said from a nearby window before the crystal dragon took off. "Hey Twilight!"

"Spike! How was your lesson?" inquired the Princess of Friendship looking at the dragon as he walked towards her.

"It was awesome! I even have something to practice!" exclaimed the baby dragon proudly. "It was a little hard for me to do at first but Aurora says that my power will only grow as long as I practice. What are you working on Twilight?"

"I was just reading up on Griffons to see if they would be willing to become allies." the violet alicorn explained as she levitated the book in front of the dragon's face. "But there is a tension between us ever since the Griffon War and the alliance they made with King Sombra. I was trying to find a way to approach them as a friend instead of somepony trying to guilt trip them into joining our side."

"Well what about Gryph?" Spike suggested climbing onto Twilight's back. "He might have some good relation with the Griffons. After all I see a few going to his house a couple of times."

"That's a good idea Spike!" replied the princess smiling back at him before rushing to Gryph's house. The violet alicorn flew there and noticed a very familiar griffon sitting outside the door.

"Gilda?" Twilight asked landing and the female griffon looked startled at the princess. "Are you here to see Gryph?"

"Not exactly." grumbled Gilda resting her head on her claws looking sad. "Gryph is giving me a place to stay since I've got nowhere else to go. My parents kicked me out when I started hanging with Rainbow Dash outside of Junior Flight Camp. After a while I went from place to place before thinking Rainbow Dash could give me a place to stay. But I let my anger and... harmful personality pushed her away. I was hurt badly because it was my last chance to find a home when Gryph approached me... he and I go way back because our parents know each other. When he offered me a place to stay I took it... ever since then I've been avoiding Ponyville when I fly."

Twilight listened carefully feeling like the mean comments and actions were more of a wall to hide her true feelings.

"So you're a princess now, huh?" the female griffon said trying to start up a conversation as the door opened and three griffons walked out. Each wearing dressed as a soldier, they took once glance at Twilight before flying away.

"And once in a while I have to step out when they come over." grumbled Gilda glaring at the griffons. "I have to deal with those idiots."

"Why were they visiting Gryph?" asked the confused princess as they headed inside. "Isn't he just a tailor?"

"He is, he is also the son of the Griffon ambassador who wants him to come home after the Gala fiasco." explained the female griffon as she looked over at the pure white griffon who was sitting by the fire with a cup of tea. "They've been bothering him everyday since then. I've been having to find things to do instead of staying inside. And he's been strangely moody."

"Perhaps he can help me out then." Twilight said earning a confused look from both the Griffons. "I need to make alliances and Spike said you might be able to help me out. Can you talk to your father? Because what Sombra is going to do is not going to be beneficial to any of us."

"I guess I can talk to my father and see what I can do." Gryph replied looking at Gilda who nodded. "The least I can do is set up a meeting between the two of you so you can form an alliance."

"Well good luck, there is something I can try with the thrones." said Twilight before turning around and heading out with Gilda and Griff. "Gilda you're going with him?"

"Nope, just seeing him off." the female griffon explained watching the white griffon take off. "I have to watch over his house. Good luck on your other project."

"Thanks!" the purple princess replied before flying up into the air. "Gilda, I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"It was a fault on my part." Gilda responded before watching the alicorn flew away. "I hope we can be friends as well."

Twilight headed back to her castle feeling very good at what she had accomplished. She had already requested that her friends meet her in the throne room before Spike had returned.

"There you are Twilight!" called Rainbow Dash as the princess flew in through a window. "Where were you?"

"I was talking to Gryph about something." explained the violet alicorn as Spike climbed off her back and she sat down on her throne. "I want to test something, if this is my castle it would be a symbol of my status of the Princess of Friendship. So it would make sense to show its powers if me and my friends are all seated here."

"Well let's see what type of powers this castle holds!" Applejack said walking over to her throne and sitting down. Her friends followed suit before Twilight herself took a seat in her throne. Each of the thrones glowed before a light launched towards the symbol in the circle as a table grew from the floor.

"Wow!" exclaimed Spike looking at the table in front of him. "It's a map of Equestria! There's Aurora flying around the castle!"

"There's my family's rock farm!" squealed Pinkie looking at the map closely.

"Oh look it's Inkwell!" Fluttershy pointed out before all of her friends looking at her causing her to blush. "He's carrying a box of cupcakes from Sugar Cube Corner."

"This is actually really helpful!" exclaimed Twilight looking at the table. "This will give us an idea of where and what King Sombra is doing in Equestria!"

"Unless he is beyond the Equestria border." the orange earth pony pointed out. "That'll just make it more difficult."

"Great for being honesty there A.J." grumbled the rainbow maned pegasus looking over at her friend. "You just had to ruin the mood."

"Well if you look at the table you will notice that it just show Equestria, not the Griffon Empire and certainly not anything beyond the border." the farmer sighed shaking her head. "Well the changeling queen was right for once."

"It is a good thing she was." the Princess of Friendship told them as she stood up from her seat. "I am going to write to Princess Celestia and Luna to inform them of the situation. Thanks for putting up with Chrysalis' and my hunch."

"It was no problem at all." Rarity replied as she looked at her throne. "I think I make this look even better than before. Something more me!"

Twilight laughed as she walked out of the room. She loved her friends dearly that was when she heard clawed feet following after her.

"Twilight?" the small dragon asked causing her to turn around to look at her closest companion. "Do you want some company?"

"That would be nice." sighed the purple alicorn and the assistant ran up to her side. "Did you enjoy your lesson?"

"Yeah and Scootaloo learned something too." Spike explained looking up at his mother figure with a smile. "Although I don't think it was the lesson Aurora had in mind. I think she just wanted someone she could talk to in her native tongue. Being alone for thousands of years can really make one chatty. I also got my dragon name today! GaulRu, Loyal Friend."

"It suits you Spike." chuckled Twilight Sparkle patting him on the head with a hoof before yawning. "It is getting late and I'm getting tired. We've all got a big day tomorrow."

"Talk later, bed is calling to me." mumbled the dragon as he climbed onto Twilights back as they travelled to their room. Neither noticing a dark shadow watching them before flying off towards the throne room and the close friends of the princess.

Please Review and/or Comment


	12. A New Day

I do not own MLP or any of the references made in it

Chapter Twelve: A New Day

Scootaloo awoke the next day ready to hang out with her friends to show them the new tricks she thought of the day before. She climbed out of her bed, grabbed her scooter, and headed out the door. Unbeknownst to the orange filly she had gained her cutie mark the day before. The school filly reached the clubhouse ready to go.

"Hey girls!" she greeted before seeing the two turning around both looking depressed. "What's the matter?"

"Well yesterday while we were at lessons I got hurt pretty badly when trying to practice my specialization. I won't be able to build or maintain anything for a few days or do any potion making. Not a problem." sighed Apple Bloom before glancing over at Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle was asked by Miss Cherilee after the lessons were over to sing a solo in a school concert. She declined but was asked at least to tryout in which she said yes to."

"So when is the tryouts?" the cerise maned filly asked as she sat down looking at her friends.

"About two days from now... hey Scootaloo what's that on your flank?" Apple Bloom inquired pointing a hoof towards the cutie mark.

"Huh?" Scootaloo was confused as she turned to look at what her earth pony friend was pointing at. "It looks like a cutie mark. But when did that get there? I didn't do anything special, just rode my scooter for the first time since my wings started to molt."

"Well it looks like a scooter." Sweetie Belle commented looking at it closely. "Congratulations! Though I would have liked it if we had gotten ours at the same time."

"I'm sorry girls." the orange filly apologized her ears going flat against her head before she was hugged by both of them,

"Don't worry about it!" replied the red maned pony with a smile. "That doesn't mean you aren't one of us anymore! It just means you can help us! Besides you are still our friend, just as long as you don't start calling us blank flanks!"

"I won't, I promise." the pegasus replied giving her friends hugs. "I won't ever hurt my friends like that."

The friends laughed as they headed out to find their destiny. Scootaloo looked at her flank before smiling. She was not going to cover it up or brag about it because that would only hurt her friends. The orange filly ran off after them before flapping her wings allowing her to speed after them on her scooter. She liked being able to fly but she loved moving by her scooter even more it was more natural for her to do so.

"Why don't we go to Sugar Cube Corner first to celebrate." Sweetie Belle suggested with a smile on her face. The girls giggled as they headed off to get some ice cream sundaes. When they got there they noticed the pegasi racing through the skies. Scootaloo looked up at them her wings beating as she saw them. She really wanted to fly, that was when she saw Aurora fly overhead her large size overshadowing the entire village.

"She's huge!" said the white unicorn filly looking up at her. "Is she racing the pegasi?"

"Nah, she's giving us training maneuvers on how to avoid that large shade dragon from before." explained Rainbow Dash flying downwards. "She is almost as large as him but wiser from the way she helps out when Sky isn't around. Aurora likes to help out with explaining the cores and stuff with all of the different races. It's interesting stuff, though I really don't want to learn things. I just like to fly, though I did learn that even really boring stuff can be made interesting if you know your own study habits. Hey! I noticed that you got your cutie mark! Where are you headed kid?"

"Sugar Cube Corner, we're going to celebrate before I help the girls with getting their cutie mark." replied the orange filly as the walked into the pastry shop. "See you later Rainbow Dash!"

The blue pegasus laughed as she watched them walk into the pastry store before flying back into formation. She looked at the yellow pegasus next to her and smiled. Fluttershy was doing her best and had gotten better since she started their training. 'Well at least she isn't freaking out over creating a tornado anymore. We have tornado drills every single time Sky is around.' thought the weather pony before they heard a roar and knew that Aurora was going to attack.

"Fluttershy go down with half the ponies to drive the dragon up! Flash, Flitter, Jetstream we are going to create a cloud barrier. Make sure they are storm clouds!" ordered Rainbow Dash before looking around. "Thunderlane, take your squadron and make sure she doesn't attack the village!"

"Anything I can do to help?" asked a familiar voice, it was a light turquoise young mare with an amber and gold mane.

"Lightning Dust... help Thunderlane." said the rainbow maned pegasus looking away before she flew forward with the team she assigned to. She really didn't want to deal with Lightning Dust ever since the last time they talked. The former academy student had been learning in Ponyville since she had been near the town when the order came out. Ever since Rainbow Dash found out she had been trying to see her only when they went to their lessons.

'It's not as if I'm still mad at her it's just awkward when we try to talk.' Rainbow Dash sighed internally before shaking her head as her team began to form the cloud barrier.

"Fus!" roared the crystal dragon as the pegasus swarmed around her. The blast knocked some of them back but Rainbow Dash took note of Lightning Dust pushing Thunderlane out of the way. The turquoise pegasi spun out before correcting herself before getting the others steady. It seems like she was doing better with others, though the giant dragon might have something to do with it. The light blue pegasus managed to form a barrier to trap the crystal dragon. They surrounded the dragon with the storm clouds.

"Hmm, the strategy needs work." Aurora pointed out as she laid on the storm clouds beneath her. "If you were really going against DurgUa most of those ponies would have been either captured or killed. The storm clouds provide a barrier but you need the unicorns to cast magic on him. So if need be drive him towards the village so the unicorns can use their magic to detain him. The protection detail will make sure that no pony else will get hurt."

"Well hopeful we can get our cores before the three months are up." Flash said flying over looking at Fluttershy who nodded. "Are we stopping for today?"

"Yeah, that exercise took a lot out of me." sighed the rainbow maned weather pony as she looked around. "Good job all of you."

Rainbow Dash took off for her home in the clouds not noticing a shadow following her. When she arrived at her home the light blue pegasus settled down in her bed before looking at a picture of a younger her and a stallion both wearing a Wonderbolts uniform with bags around their necks.

"I guess I'll have to protect that dream for the two of us." she whispered then yawned, the magenta eyed pony laid down on her bed just as the shadow vanished. A mirror made of black crystals and clouds rose from the floor and a pair of magenta eyes watched her sleep.

_** "Tomorrow there will be no more Element of Loyalty."**_ growled Sombra looking through the mirror his eyes narrowing as shadowy figure stood behind him. _**"There will only be the Bearer of Treachery and Disloyalty."**_

The shadowy figure began to laugh before saying. _**"Yeah if she doesn't fail as well. Isn't that all you're good for?"**_

_** "SILENCE!"**_ roared the dark unicorn king glaring at the figure. _**"I will not be spoken to that way. I brought you out of the shadows. I can send you back."**_

** "I must say that your choice of companions proves that you can have entertaining company."** a black dragon replied looking around the black castle that was created to suit their needs. _**"King Sombra."**_

_**"Our army is building, DurgUa."**_ the corrupted stallion replied as he walked down the large walls. _**"Those foolish ponies can try to prepare but they will fall to our will. The library was a set back."**_

DurgUa scoffed as he followed the shadow king down the hallway as he growled. **"If it weren't for those ponies we would have gotten that library."**

_**"No the small dragon as a fire breath that is able to send messages to Princess Celestia."**_ Sombra revealed earning a growl from the shade dragon. _**"Always know the skill set from the enemy."**_

The black dragon looked impressed before he walked into a large doorless room. DurgUa walked into the middle of it before laying down. Sombra's horn glowed as a dark purple mist created a circle and the shade dragon slowly began to change. The dark unicorn king turned around and left the room as he thought. _'This world will be mine and no one shall control me.'_

Please comment and/or review


	13. The Traitor

I do not own MLP or any of the references made in this fanfic

Chapter Thirteen: The Traitor

Rainbow Dash woke the next morning with the feeling something was wrong. She looked around her room before spotting a mirror that wasn't there the night before.

"When did that get there?" the magenta eyed pegasus asked walking over to it and stared at it. Magenta eyes stared back before large wings swept up and pulling her in causing her to yelp. Tank looked up from his bed watching this carefully as another Rainbow Dash stepped out. She had a bored look on her face as she looked around.

"I'm out of here." grumbled the rainbow maned pegasus before taking out of the house. Tank blinked slowly before taking off into the air after her. He passed by Lightning Dust who was about to knock on her door. She had a startled look on her face before she turned around and took off after the magenta eyed pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash!" she called catching up to the group leader. "Where are you going?"

"Out of here!" replied Rainbow Dash not looking back. "Think about it, we aren't going to win this war so why should we bother fighting on our side?"

"You're joining King Sombra?" the amber and gold maned pegasus asked looking confused before flying in front of the young mare. "That isn't like you Rainbow Dash!"

"Not like me?" asked the magenta eyed pegasus before laughing. _**"Oh please you don't know anything about ME Lightning Dust. I choose who I want to be friends with and these friends right now aren't exactly cutting it."**_

"That's not the Rainbow Dash I know!" yelled Lightning Dust stopping Rainbow from moving past her. "The Rainbow Dash I know would never abandon her friends! You yelled at me when a tornado nearly killed them!"

The blue pony rolled her eyes before pushing past the turquoise pegasus only to see a Griffon floating there.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." greeted Gilda before looking at the other one. "This looks like a bad time."

_**"Whatever, I'm out of here."**_ Rainbow Dash grumbled as she flew past the female Griffon. Lightning felt something bite her arm before seeing a tortoise flying back to the house. Rushing past him the amber and gold mane mare walked inside to see a dark mirror sitting in the middle of the room. A familiar rainbow maned pegasus banged on the other side yelling. "Stop her! She's not the real me!"

Lightning Dust looked at Rainbow Dash inside the mirror before rushing outside.

"You... Griffon! Stop her!" yelled Lightning causing the other rainbow maned pegasus to turn around before starting to speed up only to get blocked by Gilda. "She's not the real Rainbow Dash!"

The magenta eyed pony tried to fly around the female griffon only to get tackled by her. Gilda's claws wrapped around the pony's legs as Lightning Dust flew up to her.

"How do we get the real Rainbow Dash back?" demanded the turquoise pony and the other Rainbow Dash turned her head away. "Let's get her back into her house and see if the real Rainbow Dash knows anything."

_**"Why are you even loyal to her? She did turn your back on you!"**_ taunted the captive pony struggling to get free. _**"She is only captive to her friends! That is what loyalty is! Chains."**_

"Don't listen to her." grumbled Gilda as they flew into her house. "Loyalty strengthens the bonds that you have with your friends."

The pegasus scoffed as they entered the house to see the mirror sinking into the clouds. Lightning Dust and Gilda rushed forward to grab it and attempt to pull it up. They struggled for a moment as the other Rainbow Dash began to sneak out only for her to get caught in a cage.

"Look what we have here." a voice spoke causing the two girls to look up to see the draconequus standing there. "Yet another mirror! And this time with Rainbow Dash! Well King Sombra certainly is planning something. Here let me help you girls out."

With a snap of his fingers the mirror flew out of the clouds causing the two girls to go flying backwards.

"What do we do?" Lightning Dust asked looking at Discord who just pointed towards the caged element then to the mirror. Gilda flew over to the cage grabbing it and dragging it over to the mirror. Rainbow Dash looked at her opposite before her wings flew out and wrapped around the cage dragging it in. Soon Rainbow Dash stepped out before looking around.

"Thanks guys." she began her eyes landing on the Griffon then the pegasus none noticing the mirror sinking into the clouds. "I would have been trapped in that mirror if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome R.D." Gilda replied with a smile before sighing. "Guess I have to get back to housesitting for Gryph. See you later Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, why don't we hang out some more?" the rainbow maned pegasus suggested before looking at the gold and amber maned pony. "The three of us."

"I would like that." laughed Lightning Dust before looking away. "I'm sorry for..."

"As long as you learned your lesson then you shouldn't worry about it." Rainbow Dash replied before giving them both hugs. "I guess we all have to forgive those who wronged us. Because they might change and then we are the ones who look like the jerks."

Discord looked impressed before his eyes narrowed at the spot where the mirror once was. _'He's gathering their opposites.'_ he thought before vanishing. The Spirit of Chaos and Mischief appeared in front of the Tree of Harmony.

_"Discord, what brings you here?"_ the Tree asked the branches glowing._ "And if you tell me it is because you changed your mind about..."_

"Oh stuff a cork in it." Discord snapped crossing his arms. "We have a bigger problem than me abandoning my friends. Sombra is using the mirrors to gather the Elements of Disharmony. Which means if he gets those then..."

_ "Then he will try to use the mirror to get a Tree of Disharmony as well."_ replied the crystal tree the branches glowing brighter into an angry light._ "We can not let that happen. I suppose you have a plan."_

"Why yes I do my old friend." the Draconequus stated looking proud of himself. "Don't be here when he arrives. I will remove the plunderseeds to give the appearance that you and your powers are still in the body however you take on a temporary form. This way he won't be able to get to you!"

_"Causing him confusion and chaos when he can't make his minions more powerful."_ mused the Tree of Harmony before glowing brighter. _"This plan is right up your alley Discord. I would applaud you if I had claws, paws, or even hooves. That shall change soon enough."_

Discord watched as a light shot out from the Tree and touched the ground in front of it just as the Chaos Master snapped his fingers removing the seeds from the ground. As a gift he also made sure the Everfree Forest was still under control. He looked at the egg shaped light in front of him before picking it up.

"Don't worry I shall hide you in the castle until you've completely taken a form." chuckled the draconequus before he vanished with a snap of his tail.

Aurora was in her cave reading a good book when Discord appeared. She smiled as she looked at him before saying. "Fekiikiri, opsola, ui mobu creolnali si shilta tir ihk wux?"

"You can always speak to me normally Aurora." the draconequus replied as he looked around. "I see you set up this place nicely."

"It is because you helped." laughed the crystal dragon. "Now what do you need?"

"I need you to take care of this. I placed a spell on it so you won't want it because of the curse" instructed Discord as he held up the egg before placing on there floor near a shelf. "Just watch over it until it takes form.."

"Of course, opsola, I will make sure to keep it safe." replied the large dragon nodding her head. "It is good to see you again, will be visiting soon?"

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching the small purple dragon named Spike more about dragon kind?" the draconequus asked causing the white dragoness to look startled. "Hmm... you're right a day off is just what you need?"

"I have a better idea." laughed Aurora earning a confused look from Discord. "You can be the teacher this time."

"I will have to decline, teaching isn't one of my strongest points." mused the Chaos master stroking his beard in thought. "Besides I would get bored too easily. You know how I am."

"Good point, can I still join you and Fluttershy for tea?" was the next thing that the crystal dragon inquired.

"Of course you can." the draconequus told her placing is claw on her feeling slightly happier that she was here. She was his daughter after all.

Please comment and/or review

Translation: Greetings, father, is there something I can do for you?


	14. The Mirror of Abyssia

I do not own MLP or any of the references in the fanfic

Chapter Fourteen: The Mirror of Abyssia

Sweetie Belle wandered around Ponyville trying to figure out what to sing for the tryouts. It was irritating to say the least. She had promised Cherilee to sing but the small white unicorn really felt nervous.

"Hello there little filly." said a voice causing her to look over to see a black unicorn covered in a cloak. "You look troubled."

"Yeah, I'm trying out for a performance at school and I can't figure out what to sing." sighed the filly not realizing that she didn't know who she was talking to.

"Ah, I may have something here to help you my dear." the unicorn told her as he levitated some sheet music to her. Sweetie Belle took it before noticing that there was no title. She glanced up at the other unicorn as his eyes glowed red and hers went blank. The black unicorn led Sweetie Belle down an alleyway as his stand vanishing. Neither of the ponies realizing that a pink earth pony filly noticed them. _'I know everypony in Ponyville but I don't recognize him.'_ Diamond Tiara thought as she followed after them. She was a little unsure but she didn't want something bad to happen. The tiara wearing pony managed to keep them in sight as they walked through a portal together and followed them through. _'What am I doing? I should have gotten an adult!'_ Diamond Tiara scolded herself as she walked down the dark halls. She took a deep breath trying to keep silent not noticing magenta eyes watching her.

The pink filly glanced around having lost Sweetie Belle a while ago and was getting really nervous.

** "Are you sure?"** a female voice asked and Diamond Tiara located that it was coming from a room with an open door. **"Her voice is the key?"**

** "Yes Queen Abyssia. She had heard your voice coming from the papers. She is perfect to draw enough energy to release you. The school event is perfect."** a male's voice responded as the filly peered into the room. She had to bite down on her hoof to make sure that she wouldn't gasp at what she saw. There in the room was a large black dragon staring into a mirror. Sweetie Belle was sitting off to the side unmoving. The mirror itself was encircled in runes and the glass was cloudy. Red eyes was staring at the dragon from a dragon head silhouette before they shot up to look at Diamond Tiara who ducked behind the corner. The black dragon in the room turned his head his own eyes narrowing. _'I have to tell somepony! But first I have to get Sweetie Belle out of here!'_ the schoolfilly thought backing away not noticing dark crystals growing behind her. The tiara wearing pony felt her back hit something causing her to turn around and nearly screamed as the crystals over took her.

_** "You were followed."**_ King Sombra growled as he walked out from one of the crystals into the room a crystal with the filly following him.

** "It is just a filly, what can that pathetic creature do?"** sneered the female's voice from the mirror as the crystal was taken into the room. **"She wouldn't have made it this far if she wasn't following DurgUa. One of your traps would have been activated if she decided to head back without knowing the exact route."**

_** "Do not underestimate her."**_ the dark grey unicorn warned looking into the crystal that Diamond Tiara was sealed in. _**"She will do anything to achieve her goal. Including stepping on those she deems lower than herself."**_

** "That would be perfect."** laughed the voice red eyes shifting to the crystal. **"It will make my plan so much easier. This child's will is strong, for my song to be released she must be completely open to me. If the other can hurt her with her words then my spell would be complete."**

Sombra shook his head having known that some things don't work as planned. He glanced back at the crystal a before a vision flashed before his eyes.

_** "Just because I'm so much better than you in magic doesn't mean you keep trying!" laughed a dark grey colt siting in a classroom looking bored. "It just means to give up."**_

_** "Is that what you really think?" an old voice asked causing the unicorn colt to turn around. "You won't make any friends like that."**_

_** "I don't need friends." huffed the red eyed pony frowning at the older stallion. "I thought you were out looking for a foal sitter."**_

_** "Companion." corrected the old unicorn as he walked into the classroom. "But she can not come in here. Her core is different then yours and you know the rules."**_

_** "The rules don't apply when somepony is just leaving." the colt said before leaving rolling his eyes at the glares directed towards him. When he stepped outside he saw a tall filly with her back towards the door.**_

_** "Excuse me..."**_

The dark unicorn king shook his head trying to figure out what brought that on. His red eyes glared at the crystal before he walked off saying.**_ "Do what you want."_**

When Diamond Tiara woke up she found herself in a jail room except with regular metal bars they were made from dark crystals. The filly gulped before shaking her head, only she knew where Sweetie Belle was and she just wanted to prove that she wasn't a bad spoiled pony._ 'I thought Silver Spoon knew that.'_ thought the pink earth pony before shaking her head trying to focus on the task ahead of her. There was a small groan right behind her causing her to turn around and see a familiar white unicorn filly.

"Sweetie Belle are you alright?" Diamond asked moving next to her as the pink and purple maned pony opened her eyes. "Don't you know that you don't walk up with strange ponies? I mean you are a blank flank but I didn't expect you to try everything."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sweetie as she shook her head and stood up. "I was just shopping for music and I was asking a merchant about a some music he showed me. After that everything went black... where are we?"

"I don't know, I just followed you through a portal and there are no windows to give any hint where we are." huffed the schoolfilly as she looked around. "And I only followed you because I may bully you constantly but that doesn't mean I want you hurt physically."

"Thank you?" this confused the white filly because Diamond Tiara was being her own version of nice. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Diamond looked around at the cell carefully her sharp eyes taking in the way the bars were made. That was when she noticed a small crack just enough to fit something small to break it open.

"Hey Sweetie Belle do you have anything small but tough enough to fit in that crack?" the pink pony asked and the unicorn shook her head causing Diamond to sigh. She took off her tiara and shoved it into the crack before slamming her back hooves against it. This caused the crack to widen as Diamond Tiara bucked it again. The tiara snapped as the crack began to travel up the crystal and throughout the cage. One more kick and the crystal bars shattered.

"Diamond Tiara, you're tiara." Sweetie gasped looking at the broken crown on the stone floor. The pink pony looked at it her cornflower colored eyes filling up with tears before she turned away.

"I can always get another one." she mumbled before looking down the hallway of the dungeon. "Let's go its clear."

Sweetie Belle followed Diamond Tiara as they crept down the hallway. They had to hide as shadowy figures patrolled the halls.

"Are you sure this is the way?" the white unicorn questioned as she looked at the halls. "All the halls all look the same!"

"There is a difference in the walls." explained the earth pony filly as she walked along looking around. "This way."

As they walked down the hall Diamond Tiara saw the room from before and glanced into it. The room was empty and that was what worried her, the mirror was still there but she couldn't understand how the dragon got out of the room. Also the mirror was strangely blank. Rushing down the hall the fillies managed to see the portal still open. That set off warning bells in Diamond's head. Once they made it through the pink earth pony looked at Sweetie Belle who smiled.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. In truth I got worried when I saw you walking down the alley with that pony." Diamond Tiara admitted looking at Sweetie before giving her a hug earning a shocked look on her face. "My parents never told me what I was doing was wrong."

Inside the dark castle through the portal the voice began to laugh as the dragon head silhouette vanished.

Sweetie Belle's eyes shifted from green to red before going back to green again. She grinned evilly before shoving Diamond Tiara through the portal before her horn glowed closing it.

"Oh Sweetie what are you doing down here?" Rarity's voice asked. "How was your party with your friends?"

"It was fun!" Sweetie replied as she walked down the alleyway. "I even found the song I am going to sing!"

"That's wonderful dearie." the older sister replied with a smile. "Still nervous?"

"It's just a tryout." the younger filly said with a shrug. "I would be more nervous if I get chosen!"

"I'm sure you will do fine." laughed Rarity as she moved ahead not noticing as Sweetie Belle grinned her eyes glowing red.

Aurora's head jerked up in surprise earning a confused look from both Fluttershy and Inkwell.

"Is everything alright?" the yellow pegasus inquired as the crystal dragon looked around in shock as she said. "I have to talk to Discord."

Please comment and/or review


	15. The Prayer of Peace

I do not own MLP or any of the references

Chapter Fifteen: The Prayer of Peace

"What is the matter?" Fluttershy asked but the dragon didn't respond as she flew away quickly. "Why does she want to look for Discord?"

"I can tell you." Sky's voice rang through the air as he appeared. "But first I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" the yellow pegasus questioned looking as the spirit appeared. "I-If it something dangerous t-then..."

"It is nothing dangerous I assure you." promised the white stallion before his wings spread and the rhombus shaped diamond appeared. "I think you are ready to pass the final test. You amongst all of your friends was always the closest to finding your core because you were the closest to your element."

Fluttershy glanced towards Inkwell who nodded his head before her gaze returned to the ancient spirit.

"I'll do it." the young mare said nodding her head her eyes focusing on the diamond. It began to spin go faster each time it completed its rotation. _She blinked before finding herself in a crumbling wall with a symbol that looked very much like the object that Sky had. _

_ The yellow pegasus placed her hoof on the wall watching as it crumbled there was a bright light causing her to look away. When it dimmed she found herself looking down a hall of trees. Fluttershy gulped as she walked in before the path behind her sealed with stone causing her to yelp. 'Come on I can do this.' she told herself as she continued on. Soon she came into a large room with an equally large tree with a stone in the middle that had an inscription which read_

_ "One brings chaos but never lies…._  
_ One brings harmony but hides the truth…._  
_ One protects but never chooses…._  
_ Pick the one you will follow."_

_ "I don't think I understa..." Fluttershy began as images appeared on what seemed to be three stone walls. One was of Discord, another of the Tree of Harmony, and the third was of the Crystal Heart. Fluttershy stopped before moving towards the picture of Discord, she always trusted her friend and would follow him. She pressed her hoof against Discord. The yellow pegasus watched as the door slid downwards allowing her to move on, The way back sealed behind her but she knew that she had to get through this maze on her own. The next area she came across was a field of flower with a large stone in the middle of it with that had writing. Fluttershy watched as images appeared on three stone walls. The first was of a sword, the second a hammer, and the third was of a book. The yellow pegasus moved in close to read the inscription._

_ "Which do you value more?_  
_ Courage?_  
_ Power?_  
_ Wisdom?"_

_ "Well I guess I value courage... but which one is courage?" Fluttershy muttered as she looked at the images before nodding her head. She walked up to the wall with the sword and placed a hoof against it. The wall slid away revealing another hall of trees and the pegasus walked down feeling a little more relaxed as she came to the next area. It had two large pillars standing in front of another stone. Each of the pillars was connected by an archway. The arches each face against stone walls resting against trees that made their own archways giving it a very magical feel to it. As Fluttershy moved forward to read the stone the archways glowed before shooting out a beam allowing images to appear on them. The first was a heart, the second a brain, the third was of a hoof holding a sword. The mare walked over to the stone and read._

_ "What do you utilize more often?_  
_ Heart?_  
_ Mind?_  
_ Strength?"_

_ "Oh, um I guess I use my heart more often." Fluttershy mumbled to herself as she walked over to the wall with the hear. Pressing a hoof against it the wall slide away and she continued on feeling a little better about what she was doing. The pink maned pegasus came to a hill over looking a large plain. A large obelisk stood next to her as the path led forward before splitting off into three other paths. One led to a castle, the second a large mountain, and the third to a serene looking lake. The teal eyed pony decided to read the inscription of the obelisk._

_ "Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_ One leads to great adventure._  
_ Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_ The last to peace and serenity."_

_ "I like peace." Fluttershy said as she looked the lake before taking off towards it. Once the pegasus pony had settled by the lake she noticed three butterflies flying towards a cave. The yellow mare felt drawn to it so she decided to go. The cave wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, there were flowers in there that provided light. As she continued on she came across a large room which had display cases with broken glass lying around the room. Which quickly changed as the glass lifted into the air before settling down to protect the items in the cases. Against the wall to the left were three swords: A short sword, a long sword, and a claymore. Against the middle wall was three tomes: A white tome, a black tome, and a brown tome. Against the right wall was three shields: A small wooden shield, a medium sized iron shield, and a large steel shield. A tablet rested in the middle of the room on a stone table. The tablet read:_

_ "Choose one of the six to continue on._  
_ The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_ The tome to learn and use._  
_ The shield to protect and defend."_

_ "I'll go with the wooden shield. Any other might be too heavy" Fluttershy mumbled as she walked over to the small wooden shield and placed a hoof over it. The glass melted before her eyes as the small wooden shield lifted into the air and landed on her back. The wall the display case was in front of slid downwards revealing a hallway. Flowers lit the halls showing her the way to the next area which was another room with three wooden doors each with a carving into it. The first had a rising sun, the second a midday sun, and the third a moon. The inscription above the door read:_

_ "Which do you prefer?_  
_ Morning?_  
_ Midday?_  
_ Night?"_

_ "I guess I like morning." Fluttershy said as she walked to the left door and pushed it open with her hoof. Down it was another hallway lit by the strange flowers but the yellow pony continued on. The next room was very similar to the last having three doors. The only difference was a tablet resting on a stone table and the doors had words on them instead of pictures. The first had past, the second present, and the third future. Written on the tablet was:_

_ "Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_ This question is about time._  
_ Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_ Continue your journey in the present?_  
_ Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_ "I think I will just continue on." the pink maned pegasus murmured to herself as she walked towards the middle door and opened it. She walked down the hallway looking around until she heard the moving of glass into place causing her to squeak. That was when the pink maned pony found herself in a long hallway of nine windows. Three were of moons, three of suns, and three of stars. The first moon was a normal full moon over a forest, the second a red moon over a sea, and the third moon was a gold moon watching over a large field. The first sun was a normal sun over a vast plain, the second was an eclipsed sun over a city, and the third was a sun hidden behind clouds over a mountain. The threes stars had no other setting just a different color. The first was red, the second blue, and the last white. Fluttershy walked over to the tablet and read the inscription:_

_ "What do you find taking a liking to more?_  
_ The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_ The moon and the light it brings at night?_  
_ The stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_ Be careful for each light has it's own choice."_

_ The teal eyed pony just smiled before pressing a hoof against the sun over the plain watching the glass melt to reveal another hallway. She continued on until she came upon a vast white room with an obelisk in the center. The once faded inscription read:_

_ "What is your greatest desire?_  
_ To find love?_  
_ To gain power?_  
_ To find peace?"_

_ Three images appeared shortly after as a breeze passed through the rooms. One was of Fluttershy with a mysterious stallion. The second was of Fluttershy looking over a large army a sword in hoof. The third was of her sitting in a field with all of her friends surrounding her. Fluttershy thought about it carefully unsure of what her greatest desire was but found herself moving towards the image of her and the mysterious colt friend. The image faded revealing another hallway lit by the strange flowers allowing her to move on._

_ The next room she entered housed nine statues of her friends and the including Sea Breeze. Each statue had a word carved at the bottom of them and there was a pedestal stood in the center of them all with the next question:_

_ "Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_ A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_ An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_ A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are mean?_  
_ A strong friend who will protect you no matter what?_  
_ A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_ A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_ A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_ A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_ A patient friend who will put up with you even when you hurt them accidently?_

_ "Oh dear." Fluttershy mumbled as she looked at the statues carefully before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I guess a kind friend. After all a kind friend is also a patient one."_

_ The yellow pegasus walked over to the statue of Inkwell and touched it watching the statue as it moved aside revealing a hallway. Fluttershy travelled down it before coming across another vast white room with another obelisk. The words inscribed on it glowed allowing her to read them:_

_ "When your time has come and you could choose_  
_ How would your life end?_  
_ Being at peace with yourself?_  
_ Fighting against enemies?_  
_ Protecting the ones you love?_

_ Three images appeared again, one was of a elderly Fluttershy in bed another hoof holding her own. The second Fluttershy was surrounded by dark figures a reds eyes watched her. The last image was of herself taking a hit for Inkwell who seemed to be calling out for her his eyes wide._

_ "I will protect the ones I love." the pink maned pony told herself knowing that no one else could hear her. She touched the image watching it fade into the entrance to another hallway. The next room she came across contained a set of doors but were set with crystals. The first had a full white gem, the second a circular white gem cut in half, and the last had a circular shaped back gem. On the wall an inscription read:_

_ "Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_ A full moon?_  
_ A half moon?_  
_ A new moon?"_

_ "All the moons are beautiful but I've only really see a full moon." mused Fluttershy before walking over to the first door watching it open as she was lead back into the maze. She walked down the path surrounded by trees until she came to a wall with the Rhombus shaped diamond engraved on it. Pressing a hoof against it the wall slid into the ground reaching the center of the maze where the Sky Diamond sat on a pillar of clouds. The diamond started to spin quickly before a light shot from it into the air before morphing in to a pegasus with large wings before morphing into a tree before it scattered into leaves._

"You have found your core. You can now return" _Sky's voice calmly spoke all around her._ "Focus on my voice Fluttershy."

_** Fluttershy closed her eyes and focused on Sky's voice and felt herself lift up into the air. That was when she opened them and found herself in a different area not back where she was before. The yellow pegasus gulped her ears going flat against her head before spotting a group of butterflies flying around together. She walked forward to get a closer look when a kind voice spoke.**__ "Oh Bearer of Kindness you have come so far. You were the one who resisted Discord's call to go against your element. You stayed true to it only faltering once. You have shown that you are ready to take on the Gift of Kindness."_

_ "Who are you?" __**Fluttershy asked looking around before spotting a familiar tree in the background. However she saw only one element present, hers.**_

_ "I am the Tree of Harmony."__** the Tree spoke with a glow allowing Fluttershy to see it for the first time**__. "Approach me Fluttershy."_

**_ The teal eyed pony approached the tree as her element detached and began to circle around her going faster each rotation. Fluttershy felt her body begin to change and she closed her eyes once more accepting the gift from the Tree of Harmony._**

"Fluttershy?" Inkwell inquired looking at his crush before backing away as she lifted into the air. Sky looked nervous at this before watching as Fluttershy spread her wings in order for them to grow out. When she landed on the ground nature seemed to react to her presence positively.

_ "Time is short so I shall sing to you the Prayer of Peace only once." __**the Tree instructed before a hum rang through the air.**_

_ "You are the peace bringers_  
_ to light the passage of the dark._  
_ The hopes of the world_  
_ The future's light._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ These dreary years pass on_  
_ And old friendships die._  
_ Chaos_  
_ Love_  
_ Harmony_  
_ All separated by quarreling._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ The bitter winter clouds that come_  
_ The animosity_  
_ The cold that is destroyed by a warm heart_  
_ The flame that repels the snow._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ Oh night lights guide us through the dark._  
_ Keep our dreams safe we pray!_  
_ Oh keep our hopes alive tonight. _  
_ Keep the monsters at bay._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ Oh bright moon keep the shadows at bay._  
_ The monsters can not survive the light._  
_ Shine your gentle light upon us._  
_ Keep the nightmares away._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ Hear our prayer_  
_ Oh star of the day_  
_ Protect the ones who fight._  
_ Guide them home safely from the war._  
_ Keep them alive today._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ Oh bright moon why do you hide._  
_ Hide your face away?_  
_ Are you angered?_  
_ Are you afraid?_  
_ Where is your light we say._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ We will try to be kinder_  
_ to the night and to the day_  
_ So please oh moon and the stars._  
_ Please do not hide away._

_ Corruption seeps through_  
_ The darkness returned_  
_ The crystals fade away_  
_ As did the light of the night._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on._  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ We will try to be kinder_  
_ to the night and to the day_  
_ So please oh moon and the stars._  
_ Please do not hide away._

_ We do not fear our lives ending._  
_ We fear for the ones who carry on_  
_ The hopes of our kind_  
_ The dreams of the past_  
_ Lead them to a peaceful day._

_ Lead them to peace we pray."_

"Fluttershy?" _**Inkwell's voice rang through the air. "**_Fluttershy are you alright? Sky is she alright?"

_ "You must go." __**the Tree of Harmony said before the world around the yellow pegasus began to fade.**__ "Remember the song!"_

"Inkwell? Sky?" Fluttershy asked as she opened her eyes spotting both of them. "What happened?"

"Fluttershy your wings!" Inkwell gasped pointing a hoof towards the now elongated wings. Fluttershy looked at them before letting out a scream. Sky sighed before walking over to her and said. "Fluttershy you are a Glider. Most ponies have to wait weeks for their wings to grow out like yours did. This mean something needs to be done now, what happened in there?"

"I'm not really sure." Fluttershy replied before thinking. "Why was Aurora panicking?"

"Because of an old foe of ours has returned. The first shade dragon, Abyssia." explained the white stallion as he headed towards Ponyville. "Her songs draw energy from the life around her and fuels her powers. Abyssia was defeated by three dragons and ourselves. A song was taught to us in a dream, the Prayer of Peace. We were asked only one thing, once Abyssia was sealed away to continue to add to the prayer. We sealed the Shade Dragon's powers and locked her in the mirror. Though she had passed her powers onto the dragon that sought the most power, ThraxMaugh. With this power he lead the children of Abyssia to destroy the life but was defeated. He had changed his name to DurgUa."

"But he is working for Sombra now... which means he is trying to unseal Abyssia?" the yellow pegasus asked as the other pegasus sighed saying. "That is the highest possibility. If she can gather enough energy and transfer it to her mirror she would be able to break out. However the problem is finding out who she is manipulating into draining the energy."

_"Sweetie Belle."_ a voice whispered causing Fluttershy to look around with confusion. It didn't look like the others heard the voice. The trees rustled around her as voices began to whisper. _"Sweetie Belle. She's acting differently."_

_ "Save her!"_

_ "A dark aura around her."_

"Fluttershy? Is everything alright?" the writer asked as he placed a hoof on her back. The pink maned pegasus began to run. Though her balance was off because of the new size of her wings. She flapped her wings with a strength that wasn't there before and she was launched up into the air.

"I'll go get her." sighed Sky before looking at Inkwell. "Find out if there is any form of talent or seeing event today."

The tan unicorn nodded her his head before rushing off towards the village as the white pegasus took off.

Please review and/or comment


	16. The Gift of Kindness

p style="text-align: left;"I do not own MLP or any of the references or other characters in this fanfic/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Sixteen: The Gift of Kindnessbr /br / Fluttershy knew that her larger wings worked differently then her old ones. Instead of flapping she seemed to want to keep them straight but whenever she did that she began to /br / "Fluttershy!" called Sky causing her to look around before seeing the ancient pegasus above her. "Find an air current!"br /br / The yellow pegasus flapped her wings before she was behind the white /br / "When you found your core something happened." the white maned pony began as the current ended and he guided her towards the next one. "Instead of coming back to the physical world your mind and spirit went somewhere else. I do not know where, but what ever happened where you were your body changed. Something else happened, though, didn't it?"br /br / "I-I met something? Someone? A being who claimed to be the Tree of Harmony." Fluttershy explained and Sky sighed. "The voice sounded like a female but I couldn't be sure, it was warping. It said that I stayed true to my element therefore it gave me a gift. The Gift of Kindness, but nothing seemed different until I began to hear voices around me. How could the Tree of Harmony even contact me? Is it alive?"br /br / "Yes, it is alive and sentient. However Arcane knows slightly more than I do about the true." the white pegasus replied as they flew. "What else happened?"br /br / "I learned the Prayer of Peace." mumbled the animal caretaker causing Sky to do a double take. "I think it went something like /br / em "You are the peace bringers/embr /em to light the passage of the dark./embr /em The hopes of the world/embr /em The future's light./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em These dreary years pass on/embr /em And old friendships die./embr /em Chaos/embr /em Love/embr /em Harmony/embr /em All separated by quarreling./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em The bitter winter clouds that come/embr /em The animosity/embr /em The cold that is destroyed by a warm heart/embr /em The flame that repels the snow./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /em /embr /em Oh night lights guide us through the dark./embr /em Keep our dreams safe we pray!/embr /em Oh keep our hopes alive tonight. /embr /em Keep the monsters at bay./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em Oh bright moon keep the shadows at bay./embr /em The monsters can not survive the light./embr /em Shine your gentle light upon us./embr /em Keep the nightmares away./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em Hear our prayer/embr /em Oh star of the day/embr /em Protect the ones who fight./embr /em Guide them home safely from the war./embr /em Keep them alive today./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em Oh bright moon why do you hide./embr /em Hide your face away?/embr /em Are you angered?/embr /em Are you afraid?/embr /em Where is your light we say./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em We will try to be kinder/embr /em to the night and to the day/embr /em So please oh moon and the stars./embr /em Please do not hide away./embr /br /em Corruption seeps through/embr /em The darkness returned/embr /em The crystals fade away/embr /em As did the light of the night./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on./embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em We will try to be kinder/embr /em to the night and to the day/embr /em So please oh moon and the stars./embr /em Please do not hide away./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /em /embr /em Lead them to peace we pray."/embr /br / "Do you have the next verse?" questioned the stallion causing the pink maned pegasus to look confused. "It has been requested upon us that we add a new verse to the song to strengthen the power of the Prayer. It might need to be strengthened depending on how powerful the voice of the pony that Abyssia is using."br /br / "Do you know what core I am?" Fluttershy asked changing the subject quickly as she began to think about it. "You knew that I had found my core."br /br / "Well what symbol was it?" Sky inquired and the yellow pony replied. "Well it first turned into a pegasus with large wings before turning into a tree."br /br / "That would be a Nature's Guardian. It suits you." laughed the other glider as he soared through the air. "And with that in mind, also with the fact that you met the Tree of Harmony which to us is one of the great spirits and received a gift from it you must be communicating with nature itself. Something that can not happen with Nature Guardians, they can sense the surface emotions of nature but if you have been granted a gift by the Tree then you might be hearing the voices of nature yourself. Tell me what did they tell you?"br /br / "They said that Sweetie Belle needs saving and that she has a dark aura around her." the yellow pegasus said that nearly stopped Sky in his tracks as he replied. "Where is she right now?"br /br / "I-I don't know." the pink maned pony mumbled before hearing someone yell. "Sky! Fluttershy!"br /br / "Inkwell what have you found out?" the pure white stallion inquired flying down to the ground with Fluttershy right behind /br / "There is a school tryout for the concert and that is the only event that includes singing and it is starting right now!" Inkwell panted looking at the two pegasi who suddenly looked worried. "What? It is just for the little ones."br /br / "We have something to tell you." Sky started before looking at the tan unicorn and the yellow pegasus. "It is about Sweetie Belle..."br /br /br / "All right my little ponies you will be coming out when your name is called to sing your song." Cheerilee explained looking around at the fillies and colts behind the curtain. "Does anyone know where Diamond Tiara is?"br /br / "I haven't seen her since a few days ago but who really cares?" asked a filly with a slight sneer causing the pink teacher to look very stern. "What she never really cared about us, so why should we care about her?"br /br / "Because she is one of your fellow students and all should be treated kindly despite their past actions." Cheerilee replied sternly before heading out to announce the tryouts to the audience outside. Sweetie Belle smirked as she watched the other ponies her age whisper about Diamond Tiara's /br / "Welcome fillies and gentlecolts to the first annual schoolhouse concert tryouts!" Cheerilee began cheerfully and the hoofstomps of the audience. "So please give a warm welcome to Sweetie Belle!"br /br / The white filly grinned as she walked out on stage with the spotlight on her. She cleared her throat before starting her /br / em "Si nymuer dout ivah shafaer wer suaco/em (I hear your voice on the wind)br /em vur si nymuer wux reiger ekik sia ominak./em (And I hear you call out my name)br /br /em "Listen, sia vrak," wux yenta ekess ve/em (Listen, child," you say to me)br / em"I mi wer ivah di dout livaij/em (I am the voice of your history)br / em qu ti tesantamaso, confn wiilirk ve/em (Be not afraid, come follow me)br / em anyui sia relgr, vur si geou seilor wix dullo"/em (Answer my call, and I will set you free")br /br / Fluttershy, Inkwell, and Sky moved quickly to get to the concert feeling the air around them grow /br / em Si mi wer ivah persvek wer suaco vur wer pouring oposs/em (I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain)br / emSi mi wer ivah di dout nugri vur loerchik/em (I am the voice of your hunger and pain)br / em Si mi wer ivah batobot agantal ui relgrir wux/em (I am the voice that always is calling you)br / emSi mi wer ivah, si geou remain/em (I am the voice, I will remain)br /br / "We can not let her finish the song!" the white stallion instructed as the other two nodded their head. "If she does the seal will be released! Fluttershy we will get you as close as possible and hope it isn't too late!"br /br / em Si mi wer ivah persvek wer tirnlgi svadrav wer erthnetora uilulph gethrisja/em (I am the voice in the fields has gone)br / emwer vaeri di wer jaseveic svadrav wer grikad suacoic blow/em (The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow)br / emne'er tir si vdri thoughout shio wer gul onkmet drong/em (Ne'er do I sleep througout all the cold winter long)br / emsi mi wer jedark batobot persvek springtime geou oontanx./em (I am the force in the springtime will grow)br /br / Fluttershy looked up to see the stage getting closer and to her surprise the other ponies seemed entranced. Sweetie Belle was singing beautifully and the yellow pegasus knew what she had to /br / emSi mi wer ivah di wer boja batobot geou againtal qe/em (I am the voice of the past that will always be)br / emgloma mrith sia iteshk vur iejir pervek sia tirnlgi/em (Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields)br / emsi mi wer ivah di wer papref, dronilnr ve dout martivir/em (I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace)br / emdronilnr ve dout martivir, vur sia ezoukeic, astahii geou irisv./em (Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal.)br /br / The yellow pegasus took off spreading her wings so she soared forward over the /br / emSi mi wer ivah pervek wer suaco vur wer pouring oposs/em (I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain)br / em si mi wer ivah di dout nugri vur loerchik/em (I am the voice of your hunger and pain)br /em si mi wer ivah batobot agantal ui relgrir wux/em (I am the voice that always is calling you)br / em si mi wer ivah/em (I am the voice)br /br / Fluttershy dove towards the stage in order to get there before the song ended. She took a deep breath in order to start singing when she landed on the /br / em Si mi wer ivah di wer boja batobot geou againtal qe/em (I am the voice of the past that will always be)br /em si mi wer ivah di dout nugri vu loerchik/em (I amt eh voice of your hunger and pain)br /em si mi wer ivah di wer papref/em (I am the voice of the future)br /em si mi wer ivah, si mi wer ivah..."/em (I am the voice, I am the voice)br /br / Fluttershy landed on the stage and began to sing as loud as /br / em "You are the peace bringers/embr /em to light the passage of the dark./embr /em The hopes of the world/embr /em The future's light./embr /br /em These dreary years pass on/embr /em And old friendships die./embr /em Chaos/embr /em Love/embr /em Harmony/embr /em All separated by quarreling./embr /br /em Sweetie Belle froze as the yellow pegasus walked over to her and wrapped her wings around her./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br / strong "What are you doing? Stop!"/strong commanded Abyssia in Sweetie Belle's voice but Fluttershy ignored the /br / em The bitter winter clouds that come/embr /em The animosity/embr /em The cold that is destroyed by a warm heart/embr /em The flame that repels the snow./embr /br / strong "STOP!"/strong roared Abyssia as a black smoke rose up from Sweetie Belle's body. strong"WHY? WHY ARE YOU NOT AFFECTED?"/strongbr /br / em We do not fear our lives ending/embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br / The black smoke flew away as fast as it could to escape and Sweetie Belle collapsed to the ground. Fluttershy didn't stop, she couldn't be sure until the little one woke /br / em Oh night lights guide us through the dark/embr /em Keep our dreams safe we pray!/embr /em Oh keep our hopes alive tonight./embr /em Keep the monsters at bay./embr /br / Sweetie Belle stared up at the glider before deciding to join in with the /br / em "We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em Hear our prayer/embr /em Oh star of the day/embr /em Protect the ones who fight./embr /em Guide them home safely from the war./embr /em Keep them alive today./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind the dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br / The crowd broke free of their trance and was drawn to the new song. Fluttershy ducked behind the curtain leaving Sweetie Belle to continue singing as if she knew the song /br /em Oh bright moon why do you hide./embr /em Hide your face away?/embr /em Are you angered?/embr /em Are you afraid?/embr /em Where is your light we say./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind the dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em We will try to be kinder/embr /em to the night and to the day/embr /em So please oh moon and the stars./embr /em Please do not hide away./embr /br /em Corruption seeps through/embr /em The darkness returned/embr /em The crystals fade away/embr /em As did the light of the night./embr /br /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on./embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful./embr /br /em The light of the moon shines again/embr /em Chaos has come back again/embr /em New friends are made/embr /em To fight against the darkness that comes/embr /em /embr /em We do not fear our lives ending./embr /em We fear for the ones who carry on/embr /em The hopes of our kind/embr /em The dreams of the past/embr /em Lead them to a peaceful day./embr /br /em Lead the to peace we pray."/embr /br / Sweetie Belle finished the song feeling more relaxed and surprisingly enough complete. She had poured some of her magic into the song to give the energy back to the crowd. Fluttershy smiled as she watched as two bells appeared on the young ones flank, both were tied by a peppermint colored bow. A bat wing and an angel with was etched on the two bells. The cream colored pegasus smiled /br /br / Abyssia travelled through the snow panting weakly as she needed to go back inside her mirror. The shade did not want to waste the energy that she gathered on opening a portal. Unknown to her a figure with bat wings and gold slitted eyes watched her before flying away quickly as she called out. strong"DurgUa!"/strongbr /br / The bat like pony flew as fast as he could towards a rip between the earth and the sky leading to a dark realm. The pale grey pegasus flew through it passing over a cloaked pony who called. "No dead today Thanatos?"br /br / "Just news for Lord Hades, Charon." the pegasus replied as he flew on knowing the way into the Underworld already as the portal flickered to another area. Soon Thanatos landed in front of a large palace. It wasn't as glorious as Canterlot Castle however the scene was quite beautiful. The rocks surrounding it was glowing red from the flames coursing through the rocks, water poured from the ceiling in a lake nearby surrounded by a garden. The castle itself looked like it was carved from pure stone. The pale grey pegasus walked inside of the castle and down a large hall until coming to the throne room. The doors opened to a throne of ebony though it blended in with the shadows and perched on top was the King of the Underworld, /br / "Thanatos, what news do you bring?" the king questioned remaining in the shadows his gold eyes watching the pegasus of /br / "Abyssia has returned to her mirror." the pale grey stallion answered with a bow. "She has been weakened and will not have the power to break the seal."br /br / "Excellent." replied Hades and Thanatos turned to leave. "Keep an eye on her Thanatos, make sure she can never get out of that mirror!"br /br / "Understood Lord Hades." acknowledged the pale pegasus before exiting the throne room.  
/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Please review and/or comment/p 


	17. The Unhappy Laughter

I do not own MLP or any of the series in this fanfic

Chapter Seventeen: The Unhappy Laughter

Pinkie Pie had just finished setting up the party for the tryouts for the concert later that week. She hummed a tune that only she knew out loud when she felt a familiar presence of chaos behind her. She turned around to see a mirror behind her with her image glaring at her.

"Aww someone isn't happy." Pinkie said bouncing over to her tapping on the image before a hoof shot out grabbing her and pulling her into the mirror. "Don't worry I will help you smile!"

"I hate smiles!" a voice shouted angrily glaring at Pinkie Pie who just stared at her with a grin on her face. "Stop that! I need you in here so I can be out there!"

"Why can't we both be out there?" the pink earth pony asked tilting her head to the side watching her more irritable self. She looked like she was going to answer but stopped as she herself did not know. Pinkie Pie reached out and poked her darker self who jumped and glared at her more bubbly self.

"Don't do that!" she snapped glaring at the party pony trying to bat the hoof out of the way. "I can get out of here anytime I want!"

"Then I can show you around Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie gushed throwing a leg around her chaotic self.

"How can you simply accept me like this?" snapped the grey pony trying to get out of the hug. "I'm your opposite!"

"Well duh! If I can't be friends with myself then who can I make friends with?" Pinkie questioned before heading towards the exit. "Now let's go!"

Before the chaotic pony could protest she found herself standing in Sugar Cube Corner. The mirror vanished into the ground causing the angry pony to jump and look around.

"I didn't know we could both be in this plain." mused the irritable pony looking around. "Great I'm in a place where a party is going to be!"

"Well someone is a party pooper." Pinkie laughed earning a glare from the other pony. "I'm sure when my friends see you they will panic... so it is disguise time! And we are going to need another name for you!"

"Huh?" the grey pony was confused as Pinkie Pie led her up stairs into her room. "I'm not staying!"

"Well you can't expect to walk out of Ponyville without everyone thinking you are me!" laughed Pinkie hopping around. "How about I call you Ire?"

"Why?" was the next questioned to come out of the grey pony as Pinkie giggled saying. "Because Ire means anger! And you are a grumpy angry pants!"

"Seriously? It does suit me though." the chaotic Pinkie said before looking at her harmonious self. "Ire."

"I think we need to straighten your hair." Pinkie mused looking at her irritable clone. "Perhaps Rarity could help with everything else! If we get your hair straighten by making you think of something sad..."

"That would be a problem since I don't feel sadness." replied Ire looking back at Pinkie Pie before staring at her hair. "However since I am your opposite I think we can make this work."

"How so?" Pinkie asked staring wide eyed at the grumpy earth pony who just focused and her hair went wavy. "Close! Now no one would be able to recognize us! I mean me... are you still me?"

"I don't know!" snapped the grey hued pony with a frown on her face as she turned to look at Pinkie Pie only to find the party pony missing. "Where did she..."

Before Ire could complete her sentence she heard the snipping of scissors and felt some of her mane fall.

"What did you do!" she yelled turning to look at Pinkie Pie who just had a grin on her face as she said. "I cut your mane! This way you won't be mistaken for me!"

"You cut my mane?!" Ire was in shock that the pink pony just did that. "Why did you cut my mane?!"

"So you wouldn't be mistaken for me!" replied the party pony with a grin on her face before thinking. "Now we just have to get you to... Rarity! She will help you!"

"Oh great." grumbled the irritable pony before she was dragged away to the fashionista. Red eyes watched the two as they left the shop before turning away and trudging into the night.

"Hey Midnight." Comet said as the dark grey unicorn entered the house his saddle bags full of food. "How was the tryouts?"

"You should have gone yourself." Midnight Sun told him as he levitated the food onto the counter so he could begin cooking. "Why didn't you?"

"They still stare." mumbled the black colt as he moved to help cook. "I don't like it when they stare."

"It shouldn't matter, if they can't trust you still then that is something that they have to deal with." the stallion replied sternly as he began on the salad. "You shouldn't hide away from the stairs when you are supporting your friend."

"Sweetie Belle has been busy working on her core... we don't talk much anymore." sighed Comet as he went to help, his magic was still weak as Queen Chrysalis didn't deem him worthy enough to give him back his powers.

"Yes that is a side effect of core training, it requires a lot of time and focus." Midnight said glancing at the smaller unicorn. "Since she is the first unicorn to do so she does not have anypony else to train with. I did not attend the tryouts, I was shopping remember? However her song did change part way through."

"That's odd." muttered the colt as he set the table the best he could. "Sweetie didn't even know what song to sing and she changed songs? That's just weird."

Midnight Sun nodded his head before a pain shot through his body causing him to groan slightly dropping the knife onto the counter.

"Midnight?" the black unicorn asked turning around just as the red eyed stallion collapsed. "Midnight!"

King Sombra groaned as he struggled to stay on his feet in his room. Even though he was separated from Midnight Sun he was still experiencing difficulties. Memories, pains, the feeling that he was incomplete, feelings of loss. _'The Dark One, he did something!'_ growled Sombra internally as he got to his bed panting slightly. _'If he had done is job properly I wouldn't be like this!'_

_**"All magic has a price!" warned the dark one waving a hoof at him. "I will do what you ask but you must do something for me Kingy!"**_

**_"His magic is different then our own."_** Sombra snarled feeling another wave hit him. _**"He said he could separate us!"**_

"Oh no, you wanted a physical form and your magic back." chuckled a familiar voice as red smoke appeared as did the Dark One. "You are still connected in a sense. Remember all magic has a price."

**_ "Why have you returned?"_** the corrupted unicorn panted slightly.

"Well I can not let such an interesting opportunity pass me by to regain another artifact that was taken from me." chuckled Rumplestilskin looking around the room. "The Alicorn Amulet."

_**"You created that?"**_ this intrigued the dark unicorn king as amber eyes slid to watch him.

"Of course I did." the strange unicorn laughed as he stopped in front of the mirror. "Why do you think it corrupts just like the Inspiration Manifestation? Now about still being connected to your other half..."

Please comment and/or review


	18. The Party

I do not own MLP or any of the series in this fanfic

Chapter Eighteen: The Party

Ire sighed as she looked in the mirror, Rarity had done a good job working on her mane. Although the purple maned pony didn't seem to mind her irritable, Pinkie explained that there was another cranky pants in town. _'I wonder who she is talking about.'_ thought the grey toned pony as she put a black headband on that was right in front of her. She was going to leave the moment the fashionista had finished with her mane and tail but the pink pony wanted her to see a party for the first time.

"Hey there, you ready?" Pinkie asked poking her head from the stairs as Ire sighed and stood up saying sarcastically. "For what?"

"You're first party of course!" the pink pony explained grinning widely earning an eye roll from her other half as she headed downstairs. "Although this is a party for the tryouts for the school concert."

The grey scale pony rolled her eyes before following her perkier counterpart. She walked down the stairs seeing the ponies laughing and having fun. Her ears dropped as she tried to keep herself calm. _'I don't like parties.'_ she grumbled inwardly as she looked around. Suddenly she felt a tingle inside of her head causing her to look around. The ponies seemed to be having fun except for one. A pale blue unicorn sat off to the side watching everypony with a sad look on her face. _'Why does it look like everypony else is avoiding her?'_ the grumpy pony thought as she headed over to that side of the room.

"Why aren't you 'enjoying' the party?" Ire asked standing next to the mare causing her to jump.

"Pinkie Pie!" she yelped causing all attention to turn towards her for about half a second before the party resumed. "You scared the Great and Powerful Trixie."

"One I am not Pinkie Pie, I am her cousin Ire." corrected the angry pony with a slight glare. "And two I didn't sneak up, I walked up. You were too busy looking sorry for yourself."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not feel sorry for herself." gasped Trixie looking around for a bit. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not feel that this party is suited for one such as she!"

Ire just raised an eyebrow as she stared at the show pony whose ears drooped before she sighed.

"Look I may not be my cousin but I still have a slight ability to know when other ponies are not positive." lied the greyish pink pony glancing over at the other.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie... isn't really welcome." the light blue unicorn sighed looking around the party. "I may have caused an incident, inadvertently of course, with a Ursa Major... according to them anyways. Also I took over the entire village under the influence of a corrupt piece of jewelry. The citizens haven't quiet forgiven me for that."

"Who cares what they think, they need all the help they can get to fight the darkness." grumbled Ire watching the suddenly disliking the party even more. "Who knows when it might creep up on a pony."

Trixie looked over at the grey scaled pink pony with a bit of confusion. Ire just raised an eyebrow before heading towards the exit. She managed to evade most of the ponies but Pinkie Pie just kept dragging her back. Finally when the party lasted until midnight did the grumpy pony finally snap.

"This is so annoying!" she yelled slamming her back hooves into a table knocking it over. All eyes were on her as Ire stormed out of the party. Pinkie chased after her worried.

"Ire!" she called out spotting the other pony who actually looked like she was in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Pinkie." mumbled Ire turning around. "As your opposite it seems anything fun and enjoyable can cause me harm if I stay in it for too long."

"Oh..." Pinkie said her hair going flat not liking the fact that the party caused pain to her other half. "Are you leaving?"

"I have to." sighed the irritable pony before offering the party pony a small smile. "I will never forget you Pinkamena."

The pink pony pulled the grey pink one into a hug holding her tightly a tear falling from her eye. When she pulled away Pinkie Pie pulled a scarf from out of her mane and wrapped around her double's neck who looked surprise.

"You're going to get cold." Pinkie revealed. "Besides Maude would understand."

"Thank you." sighed Ire before looking ahead of her towards the exit of Ponyville. "That map... it isn't normal. If the castle was made to help Twilight spread the magic of friendship then the map might help."

"I'll make sure she takes a look at it." affirmed the blue eyed pony before pulling her double into another hug. "I don't want you to go."

"Hey we will always be connected." explained the chaotic pony pulling away and placing a hoof against Pinkie's chest. "Here, as long as we don't forget each other we will always be in our hearts. Pinkie find as many allies as you can, I may not know all of Sombra's plans but I have a feeling the more the better."

"Alright." the pink pony sniffled watching Ire walk out of town before turning around to see her friends exiting Sugar Cube Corner looking around.

"Pinkie is everything alright?" Twilight asked just as her friend's hair went back to normal as she wiped away the tears. "Who was that pony?"

"She was new to town." said Pinkie turning around with a smile. "She was just a little cranky because she was tired. She left to continue her journey."

"Oh good, for a moment there I thought she was going hurt you or something." Applejack replied as both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stared at Pinkie. "Well the party is almost over if you don't get back in there."

"Actually I wanted to go visit the castle." the pink pony told her friends. "I mean please a castle that spreads friendship that means more friends!"

"Twilight!" called Comet racing up towards her. "Please help! Midnight collapsed and I don't know why! I know this isn't natural."

"We'll take him to the castle." the purple pony answered. "Perhaps one of the books Princess Celestia sent me has something on this."

"We should also check Aurora's library." suggested Rainbow Dash earning a surprised look from the Princess of Friendship. "What she's been alive since books were first created! There's bound to be something that Celestia doesn't have."

"Bring me to him." Twilight ordered and the black colt led the way to his house. The magenta eyed alicorn froze when she saw the stallion on the ground twitching in pain his cutie mark glowing. She knew that the medical ponies wouldn't be able to solve this mystery. With a quick teleportation spell they were in the castle. Twilight asked Comet to go find Spike in the library and watched as he rushed off.

"What's happening?" the purple princess asked looking at the grey stallion who opened one of his red eyes saying. "I do not know."

"You're awake!" sighed Twilight Sparkle moving to his side. "You're cutie mark was acting strange."

Midnight Sun glanced towards his flank before looking away from the one sword.

"I need to talk to you Princess Twilight." he said before glancing at the rest of the group. "Alone."

"Of course." replied the princess before looking at her friends who gave her a worried look. "Go help with gathering the books and I will be fine."

The black maned stallion waited until the girls were out of the room before saying. "You know how Sombra and I look very similar?"

"Yes, I nearly mistook you for him when we first met." Twilight said before casting a spell to make sure her friends couldn't listen in. "Are you two related?"

"No, we are connected." admitted the red eyed unicorn before shifting to show his cutie mark. "Don't you think it is strange that there is only one sword?"

"Not really." the violet pony answered before looking at it carefully. "But it does feel... off somehow. Incomplete. Wait, when you say connected..."

"I mean we are the same stallion." explained Midnight standing up weakly. "He is me and I am him. A long time ago I let my lust for power cloud my judgement and when a soldier told us about the Crystal Heart I thought I could use its powers. However I didn't realized I was being used by Discord and corrupted my being when he told me that I would never be able to study it. From the corruption Sombra was born having one of my cores as his own. Aqua Star preserved me and my core when she tried to save my light, I was stuck. So when Sombra separated from me recently he couldn't fully do it as one cannot survive without the other. Twilight, he has had a thousand years to practice his dark magic we need more allies if you want Equestria to last in this war."

"So you collapsing could be connected to your separation from Sombra." mused Twilight before a flash of light appeared and a familiar voice said. "That is exactly right Princess."

"Discord." the stallion growled suddenly on guard causing the draconequus to frown a bit before ignoring him as he cleared his throat then began to speak. "You see a pony with two or three cores can be separated with certain magics. These magics are dark and used by those who studied them or is the Dark One. There is always a drawback, even though they are separated they are connected. Their bodies are not used to the change and are weakened without the other core. So they will have bouts of pain and sometimes fall it, though they cannot die no matter how much they want to. The cores cannot survive alone and before you use this to your advantage remember that Aqua Star would have wanted him to live."

Midnight looked away at that before there was a knock on the door and Twilight went to open it.

"Twilight! You wouldn't believe what the table did!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed bouncing in the room as her friend took down the spell. "I got bored in the library so I went to the throne room and I noticed that all our cutie marks were floating around an area! Maybe we should check it out! It could be new friends we haven't met yet!"

"But..." Twilight started before looking over at Midnight who nodded. "Alright, we'll go. I want Midnight Sun to come with us. He has more experience in going on trips and I want to keep an eye on him. We need to get to the library. I need to speak to Comet."

"On it!" chuckled Discord before snapping his fingers transporting them directly there. The black colt was looking around the large library for the purple dragon before turning around as Twilight cleared her throat.

"Princess Twilight! Do you need something?" Comet asked earning a raised eyebrow from the purple princess. "Sorry, I can't find Spike."

"No need, I have a mission for you." the violet eyed pony said before leading him further into the library picking up a parchment and ink writing a letter. "I need you to deliver a message and find three... potential allies."

"Where do I need to go?" questioned the black unicorn before they stopped in front of a mirror.

"In there. I just have to..." started Twilight before levitating a diary into a slot causing the mirror to glow. "There. Find a girl called Sunset Shimmer and give her this."

"Why me?" the colt inquired looking a bit confused. "Why can't it be..."

"Because I need your talent of blending in." the princess confessed. "Since of your history of being a changeling you can adapt a lot quicker than anypony I know. Please."

"Alright." Comet replied nodding his head before taking the letter. "I'll try to find her and the three others?"

"Their names are Sonata, Aria, and Adagio." Twilight told him with a nod of her head, the black unicorn headed towards the mirror. "Stay safe."

"I will, you too. I will try to be back as soon as I can." he replied before heading through the mirror before the purple princess turned towards Midnight saying. "We better get ready for our trip."

Midnight Sun nodded his head before heading home to pack. Twilight sighed before feeling the emptiness of the castle crash down upon her. Her ears drooped not liking the feeling, she had been too busy to notice it until now. She didn't notice a pale silver light enter the mirror as she cast her magic to remove the journal.

Please review and/or comment


	19. Our Town

I do not own MLP or any of the series mentioned in this fanfic

Chapter Nineteen: Our Town

Midnight Sun watched the scenery go by as he sat on the train. He wasn't used to being on one but that was to be expected with most of the advances Equestrian kind had made. The black maned stallion had a bored expression on his face. He didn't really understand why the princess had brought him. _'Unless this is the only way she can keep an eye on me.'_ the dark grey unicorn sneered in his mind. He sighed a bit before glancing at the other ponies in the same car he was in. Pinkie Pie seemed to be excited about going to a new place, Rarity was complaining about the spa, Rainbow Dash just looked bored, Applejack was talking to Twilight, and Fluttershy was giving him curious glances. He knew that they probably looked at him while he wasn't watching. He was after all a stallion who looked like an enemy they once met.

"Why did you have to bring him along?" hissed Rainbow as she glanced towards Midnight who ignored them. "He's probably just going to get in the way."

"Do you know anyone else who has traveled Equestria?" asked the princess, quietly, looking at her magenta eyed friend. "Aqua Star isn't around and neither is Star Swirl. He could know the area we are going to."

"At least Aqua Star you could get along with." the rainbow maned pegasus mumbled looking out the window not noticing a sage green pony walk in behind them. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." sighed Twilight shaking her head. "But wherever she is she must trust Midnight Sun enough to watch over her son."

"I believe there is more to that stallion than meets the eye." Rarity cut in quietly having overheard most of the conversation. "But shouldn't it be his choice to tell us instead of snooping around?"

"If it wasn't for your snooping we wouldn't have found out what was going on with Gabby Gums." teased Dash causing Rarity to huff just as the train came to a stop. "Besides we aren't snooping, we are guessing."

"If you are done guessing, we should be going." the black maned stallion commented as he walked past them. "A journey is not done by talking."

The light blue pegasus frowned as they continued on watching as Midnight looked around. He seemed tense, as if he was expecting trouble. They walked for sometime with Twilight looking at the map until she exclaimed. "That's it! That's the place on the map!"

"Right." the white unicorn said with a nod before walking forward. "Let's go down there and find the spa."

Twilight teleported in front of her friend saying. "Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous."

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash replied looking a bit too happy until Midnight Sun commented. "Oh yes, danger, that always is fun."

"At least I have fun." grumbled the rainbow maned pegasus as Pinkie spoke up rushing to the front of the group. "Stay behind me, everypony! I'm on it."

"Careful, Pinkie!" called Applejack as Rainbow glared at Midnight who was ignoring her in order to watch the pinkie pony tumble off the cliff side. She slid up next to a rock before darting forward completely hiding underneath a different rock. Moving to another rock to a boulder she waved over her friends who were already down from the hill before the large rock fell on her. The dark grey unicorn almost thought she was dead until the boulder began to move. _'I will never completely understand that pony.'_ he thought as they took a closer look of the town's citizens.

"This is where the map sent us?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at her friends. "It looks like the most boring place in Equestria."

"It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk." replied AJ none of the ponies noticed that they were followed by the sage green pony who looked around and headed towards another large rock. Pinkie turned her head for a moment taking note that she didn't come out from behind the rock. She had just vanished. The pink pony looked up to see a familiar grey bat like pegasus fly towards the rock another pony behind him. This pony was slightly see through showing the ghostly status a large thick chain wrapped around its neck.

Pinkie waved towards Thanatos before taking note of the town ponies' smiles.

"It could certainly use a few architectural flourishes." Rarity commented quietly not noticing the two ponies that dropped behind the same rock from before. "Or any architectural flourishes."

"I think it's lovely." mused Fluttershy floating down near the white unicorn and Midnight Sun.

"I don't like it!" the pink pony exclaimed glaring down at the town her blue eyes focusing on the smiles. "I don't like it one bit! I know smiles and those smiles they're just not right."

"Forget the smiles look at those cutie marks." Twilight pointed out as the ponies' eyes landed on each of the cutie marks. They were all the same, this got Midnight Sun very worried about what was going on in this town.

"Okay, that's weird." said Rainbow Dash as all of them gave each other a worried look.

"An entire village with the same cutie mark?" the purple princess questioned. "How can that be?"

"I have never heard or seen something like this in my time." Midnight remarked watching the village.

"I bet there is some sort of horrific monster behind it." whispered the rainbow maned pony earning a confused look from her violet friend who asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super awesome!" the sky blue pegasus explained earning a glare from Midnight Sun. "What?"

"Ah reckon we oughta just head into town and talk to some locals." suggested Applejack looking at her friends. "Find out what's going on."

"Great idea AJ." replied Rainbow Dash flying down in front of her friend. "Let's go!"

"Those smiles are bad news." Pinkie mumbled before sliding down and following after her friends. Midnight Sun had to agree with that statement. The dark grey stallion walked after them keeping his guard up. When they entered the town the ponies greeted them happily but kind of creepily. It was all the same greeting. "Welcome."

"This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria." commented Fluttershy as she flew along not quite used to her larger wings. She giggled as a dark blue pony greeted her causing Rainbow Dash to groan. "Thanks a lot map."

"Welcome!" greeted a unicorn walking up to the group. "Pardon my forwardness but are you an alicorn?"

"That there is the Princess of Friendship." introduced the farm pony as Twilight just smiled with a worried look in her eyes.

"Well you've certainly come to the right place for friendship." the unicorn stallion replied as Midnight Sun rolled his eyes.

"What brings you to town?" asked a white stallion standing next to the other unicorn.

"We're not entirely sure." the princess replied glancing towards Pinkie who was just watching them.

"I see." said the white unicorn with a nod of his head. "Well all are welcome here in our little village! My name is Double Diamond and this is Party Favor."

"Howdy Double Diamond." greeted Applejack with a smile. "I'm Applejack and this here is Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. Oh that one over there is Midnight Sun."

"And you all have your own unique Cutie Marks." Double Diamond commented as he looked at the flanks of the ponies.

"If you don't mind, has there been any sort of trouble here lately?" Twilight asked looking a little bit concerned.

"Trouble?" questioned the white stallion not noticing the glare that Midnight Sun shot towards the ponies who were gathering around him whispering about his Cutie Mark. "Why I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village."

"It's true!" Party Favor commented as he tried not to look back at the dark grey stallion. "You'll see."

"Perhaps you care to speak to our founder, Starlight Glimmer." suggested Double Diamond as he showed them the way.

"I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as these ponies are." Fluttershy told her friends before looking back at Midnight who was just trailing behind them.

"I've got my eye on them." growled the pink party pony glaring around her. "Something's rotten in whatever the name of this village that we're in right now!"

"Agreed." spoke the black maned unicorn his red eyes watching the smiling ponies as the white unicorn stallion approached a door and knocked on it with Party Favor announcing. "Starlight? We have some new visitors."

The group followed the ponies into the house as they took a look around.

"Be ready to fight." Rainbow warned quietly as Applejack looked at her. "We don't know what is going to come through that door."

"Welcome!" announced a light purple unicorn with a smile on her face. "I'm so pleased to have you here!"

This just caused the rainbow maned pegasus to groan again.

"This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Midnight Sun, and Twilight Sparkle." introduced Double Diamond pointing towards each pony as he said their name. Starlight Glimmer looked at Twilight's horn and wings before saying. "Forgive my bluntness, but I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle? We don't get many alicorns around here."

"Yes, but Twilight is fine." the princess told her trying to remain polite.

"So! How did you hear of our little village?" asked the purple maned unicorn as the purple alicorn replied. "It's kind of a long story. Let's just say we found it on a map."

"Technically it's a tree chest castle map!" Pinkie informed the strange unicorn before her face turned into a frown again.

"Well however you found us we're happy to have you." replied Starlight her eyes focused on Twilight. "We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time."

"Say what?" questioned Applejack looking thoroughly unimpressed. Midnight Sun just began to ignore the pony instead he chose to look around her house.

"Oh indeed." continued the leader of the town as she walked passed them but kept an eye on the dark grey unicorn. "That's what is so unique about our village you see. Around here we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt."

"Is that why you all have those cutie marks?" the alicorn inquired waving a hoof.

"Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village." offered Starlight Glimmer and Midnight just glanced towards her knowing she was hiding something. He was going to find out what._ 'I will sneak away from this tour as soon as I can.'_ the red eye stallion told himself as he followed the group out. That was when Starlight Glimmer began to sing and he basically noped it out of there. He did notice that the some of the village ponies seemed almost afraid to the leader unicorn. What he didn't notice was a small filly following after him.

"What is that on your flank?" she asked causing Midnight Sun to turn around and look at her.

"It is my talent mark." answered the black maned unicorn staring at her. "Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any." the filly replied looking at him. "Don't have a talent either. Is a talent mark like a cutie mark?"

"I believe they are the same thing." sighed Midnight shaking his head as he continued walking around the town. "Do you have a name?"

"No." mumbled the smaller unicorn. "They don't really know what to call me. So I'm just Little One or Child. It's like they don't know what to do with a foal born outside of their little town. The moment any filly or colt gets their cutie mark it is taken away from them. I... don't want that. I mean I do... but seeing those ponies with theirs... I feel kind of jealous."

"How does one remove their cutie mark?" Midnight Sun questioned and listened as the filly explained the process. "I have never heard nor seen anything that sounds like that. Meadow Brook was a bit of an obsessive filly, she always like to do things eight times and hated the number nine so she would have never created nine magical artifacts."

"I can show you where they keep them." offered the filly but Midnight Sun shook his head saying. "I would rather investigate the cave system. This town chooses to lock away their talents, I do not have the right to tell them otherwise. Even if it seems foolish."

"So why the caves?" inquired the filly and that was when the dark grey unicorn took in her appearance. She was a bronze-gold unicorn with two colored eyes. One was the color of an ruby and the other was the color of a sapphire. Her mane was two colored, bronze and brass, as was her tail. It was styled in a similar fashion to the village ponies. She stared at him for a bit before heading up towards the mountain. It was quiet but they made it to the caves without much trouble though Midnight Sun did wonder why there were a pair of skis up there.

"Those probably belonged to Double Diamond." the bronze maned unicorn explained as she continued on. "I think. They don't really talk about their talents much."

"You seem to know your way around these tunnels very well." mused Midnight as he followed the filly who was looking around before she replied. "Not really, this is my first time through here. Why do you say that?"

"You just seem very sure of yourself when walking through here." chuckled the dark grey stallion before looking around. "I've seen these ruins somewhere before."

"That's interesting." the filly hummed as she moved along before looking around her and taking a left into a ruined building. The black maned unicorn followed her in to find her standing at an old and ruined forge. She was staring at it for a while humming a tune before looking over at the wall. Her horned glowed gold and the forge lit up illuminating gears on the wall which began to move.

"Hey, Gears." called Midnight casting his red eyes towards the filly who was focused on her work to even notice what she had on her flank. "Are you sure that you want to get rid of your talent mark? Because you seemed to have brought these old ruins to..."

"Shh!" shushed the smaller unicorn as she continued to work and the older stallion looked around before laying on the stone ground looking around him. It came back to him. These ruins were similar to the ones where Aqua Star had found the barrier spell when they were kids. Also the ruins where they found the spell of Ultimate Protection even though they were mostly iced over and they were running from a large ice golem._ 'And she yelled at me that we didn't have to attack the stupid thing.'_ he thought before closing his eyes to get to sleep wondering what Twilight and the others were up to.

Please comment and/or review


	20. Bonus Chapter: A Strange New World

I do not own MLP or any other series in this fanfic

Chapter Nineteen (Bonus): A Strange New World

Comet opened his eyes to see a strange appendage in front of him. It took all of his will not to freak out right there. His mind focused on moving the strange thing in front of him and it did. The former changeling stood up his bright blue eyes taking in his surroundings. He was at some sort of institution. Comet moved forward slowly, his fingers stretching, towards a door leading into the building. _'I do not think that magic will work in this world judging by the fact my horn is gone.'_ the child thought before reaching out his hand and touching the handle before pulling it open. He entered the building making sure to observe his surroundings. The beings of this world were bipedal, had no coats, and wore strange things on their hooves.

"And then I said. 'Oatmeal are you crazy!'" a familiar voice said in front of him, the dark grey haired kid headed straight forward. Sure enough there was a familiar looking human with pink hair that defied gravity. She was talking to other bipedal beings who looked like Twilight's friends. There was a girl with yellow and red hair who laughed with the others, when they locked eyes hers widened. Comet cocked an eyebrow before he continued his walk.

Sunset Shimmer was sure of it, the child that walked by her was not normal. 'For one I don't think anyone has looked around here unless they were new. Even then...' thought Sunset not noticing the human world Pinkie Pie head off the kid. _'Plus that isn't the direction towards the principal's office.'_

"Rarity, did you here anything about a new student?" the flame color haired girl asked looking over at her purple haired friend.

"Not that I know of dear." replied the human Rarity thinking before seeing Pinkie run up dragging along the boy. "Pinkie Pie, that is quiet rude!"

"Don't worry, he's like Sunset Shimmer." the pink haired human exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"And how do you know this?" asked the fashionista shaking her head sighing before Pinkie Pie took a deep breath explaining quickly. "Well when I saw him I thought. 'Huh, he's new! I don't think I've seen him before!' So I decided to head over to introduce myself when I realized he was lost. Because duh! The principal's office isn't that way. So I thought. 'Maybe he's like Twilight.' So I asked him. 'Are you like Twilight?' which caused him to ask. 'There is more than one?' and I was like. 'Duh! There is another me! Except she was pony!' That just caused him to watch me and I decided to introduce them to my friends. Especially Sunset Shimmer! So I dragged him over here and he has a letter that was written for you! From Twilight!"

"How did you know that?" the kid asked before reaching into his bag before pulling out a scroll. "And my name is Comet. Not he or kid."

"He's a bit grumpy!" hissed the pink haired human before looking at him. "Are you heading back now?"

"No, there are three more people I need to find." Comet replied staring straight forward not seeing a pale silver figure rush behind him and Pinkie followed it. "Perhaps you can tell me where Aria, Sonata, Adagio is."

"Why do you want to know?" scoffed the rainbow haired human causing him to just stare at her. "They aren't really well liked. Plus you can always count on them to betray you."

"Perhaps, but they are needed." he told her before shaking his head. "Honestly have you ever thought that their powers could be used for good."

"Please that will never happen." snorted Rainbow causing Comet to look away before heading off. "Hey!"

"Leave him." Sunset told her as she finished reading the letter. "I have to go back for a bit. There is a situation arising in Equestria and Twilight needs all able body ponies to help out."

"What? But what about us?" complained the sports captain. "We have a concert."

"My people are about to head to war." Sunset Shimmer hissed looking at her friends. "They need my help."

"So why send for the Sirens as well?" questioned Rarity looking a bit confused. "Isn't your power enough?"

"If the Sirens powers can be used for good they could become a powerful ally." explained the fiery haired girl with a small sigh. "If he takes over Equestria he could find a way here. That would be bad, especially if ponies are starting to adapt to this place quicker."

"Oh they're not adapting!" Pinkie replied causing them all to freak out. "Comet's just special."

"Special in what way?" Sunset was confused as she stared at the faceless woman standing behind the pink haired human. "Pinkie? Who is this?"

"Why does she have no face?"

"Is she a ghost?"

"Is she nice?"

"What is with that horrid fashion sense?"

They all stared at Rarity who in turn asked. "What? Have you even seen it? It is out of date."

The purple haired human was right, the pale silver figure was wearing a brown cloak with a long white dress. In their eyes she looked like she stepped from the medieval era.

"She's not a ghost silly." laughed Pinkie before looking at the being. "I'm not sure what she is. She was following Comet around and I thought that she was acting a bit strange. I don't even think she talks... she seems nice though. She laughed at a joke of mine!"

"But laughing is the same as talking." Rainbow groaned causing the tall woman to glance towards her. "What?"

"Oh yes, thank you for the help." grumbled Comet as he walked through the halls. "How in Equestria am I going to find three girls in this crowd?"

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" a girl with purple and teal hair growled glaring at another girl.

"How is this my fault?" the other girl, who had curly orange and yellow hair, glaring at the other girl. "If I wasn't stuck here with you I would have been just fine!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" huffed the other girl as all the other students avoided them with a glare. Comet sighed shaking his head before noticing another girl with arctic blue hair watching them.

"Can we go now? she asked looking at the other two who didn't stop their bickering. "It is Taco Tuesday."

"Shut up Sonata!" snapped the purpled haired girl glaring at them. "This is as much your fault as it is Adagio's!"

_ 'Oh great.'_ thought Comet as he stared at the girls with a frown. _'This is going to be hard... what's a taco?'_

"I don't want to see either of you two again!" snapped Adagio crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine!" replied the purple haired girl as Sonata turned her attention to the one person who stopped to watch. "I can live without you two!"

"How?" the dark grey haired kid asked causing all their attention to be on him. "It doesn't seem like you have stable financial support. No way of taking care of oneself. Also, what is a taco?"

"Only the best invention ever!" Sonata replied before heading forward and grabbing his hand. "I will show you!"

"Sonata!" snapped both of the girls as she dragged off the child. The girls glared at each other sensing the magic from the boy before heading after her.

"So are you from Equestria?" the blue haired girl inquired as they got food. "What's it like? I haven't been back there in a long time! Are ponies still running around fighting against large monsters?"

"Yes I am. It is peaceful." Comet responded looking at the food carefully as they walked through the line. "And no, before you ask, I am not a vegetarian."

"You aren't a pony?" questioned Sonata as they walked over to a now empty table. "So what are you?"

"I was a Changeling." he explained as the former Siren nodded her head. "I used to disguise myself as a pony's loved one and absorb the energy of their love. We can consume normal food but since there wasn't much vegetation where we are from sticking to one food group wasn't an option."

"I know how that is!" laughed the blue haired girl before sighing. "You know, I always thought that being with those two was the worst... but, seeing them fight like that all the time..."

"You don't know whether to feel if you should stop them or join in?" the former changeling asked causing her to nod. "Well what would you do if I said there was a chance you can return to Equestria?"

"I would leap at it." replied Sonata before looking at him. "What would I have to do?"

"Other than make friends and save Equestria from a tyrannical ruler who wishes to have all of pony kind under his rule for some reason?" Comet said causing the blue haired girl to give him a questioning look before saying. "Well... one of those I can try to do. But how do you know if we won't turn on you the moment to get back?"

"Let's make a bet then." suggested the child with a smirk on his face. "The war is coming in about two months. Since it is obvious you don't need training we can take those two months and see if you can make a friend... That is a friend who isn't me or each other, one each. If you can make a friend who cares about you and you them. I will allow you to return."

"Deal." Sonata replied thinking that it was going to be easy. "But how are you going to get Sunset Shimmer back without us knowing the way back?"

"Easy, I believe she had already written to the princess and headed back already." chuckled Comet cocking an eyebrow.

"I like you." the siren mused staring at him. "You are devious."

"Comes with the territory." the kid smirked again as the other two sirens arrived. "Right on time. We have much to discuss."

The dark grey haired boy picked up his taco and took a big bite out of it.

Please comment and/or review


	21. The City in the Sky

I do not own MLP or any of the references

Chapter Twenty: The City in the Sky

Apple Bloom awoke to a strange whistling noise and frowned as she got out of bed. It didn't sound like Big Mac and Granny Smith didn't whistle said it attracted the Timber Wolves. The red maned earth pony thought about it before heading out of her house and towards the direction of the whistling. Which led into the Everfree Forest. _'Why is it that everything interesting seems to lead in or through the Everfree? Well I can always see Zecora after I find out who is whistling.'_ thought Apple Bloom as she headed into the dark forest. The pale olive filly followed the sound through the forest making sure to keep on her guard just incase she was attacked. The strange thing was that the creatures of the forest seemed to leave her alone. _'Still doesn't hurt to be careful.'_ she thought before she came up to a large mountain on the other side of the forest. Apple Bloom looked around confused wondering how she even got through the forest so quickly. She turned around to see that the forest was a ways back. The gamboge eyed pony turned back towards the mountain and began the hike.

_'Alright, what in the hay is going on here?'_ thought Apple Bloom as she turned around finding herself near the top. _'Is this my powers? Am I using the stone and rock to move me to where I want to go? Did the old Earth Ponies have this power?'_

A whistle was heard again and the filly noticed a thick layer of clouds blocking the top of the mountain. The red maned pony looked around before pressing a hoof against the cloud noticing it didn't pass through. She frowned before focusing, rock covered her and she pressed forward. It did the trick she felt herself moving through the cloud barrier but didn't want to release her stone barrier until she was sure she was passed the clouds.

Once she removed the stone barrier did she notice that she was at the top of the mountain. Far above her was a floating island, surrounding the island were large birds and what seemed like pegasus. Suddenly a large gust of wind pushed the small pony up into the air causing her to scream.

Up on the island a mustard maned stallion slept on a cloud peacefully before his ears twitched hearing the scream. The earth pony opened his eyes before leaping off the cloud bringing a hoof up to his mouth and whistling. A large red bird swooped down and caught him on the back before he steered it over towards the screaming pony.

"Catch." he told his steed before shooting forward and the large bird extended its talons and caught the pony. It was when they landed on the island did the burly wood colored pony get a good look at her. The filly was a pale olive with a red mane and brilliant gamboge eyes. Though he knew she was different, he had never seen a pony like that on the island before.

"Who are you?" he asked as the pony stared up at him her eyes frightened as she glanced towards the bird. "This is my Skymount, Horus, who are you? How did you get passed the cloud barrier?"

"Uh, I climbed a mountain? Oh my name's Apple Bloom." the pale olive pony said still very nervous. "Where is this place?"

"In the sky." replied the cerulean eyed stallion watching her carefully. "You are in Skytopia. Home of the Hewa and the Daron."

"Hewa and Daron?" Apple Bloom was confused, she hadn't even heard of them. That was when she realized that she was on the island from before. She looked around seeing unicorns and Earth Ponies walking on the clouds. There were Pegasi gathering strange fruit from the clouds and brining it over to the larger island.

"Yes, the Equestrian species of Skytopia." the mustard maned earth pony repeated his eyebrows furrowing. "You are from the surface? How is this possible?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm from the surface!" retorted the red maned filly looking up at the other one. "Who are you?"

"I'm Courage!" the burly wood stallion introduced himself before explaining. "The surface is a barren wasteland right? Destroyed when the ponies fought against the forces of evil?"

"No." Apple Bloom was really confused and wished that Midnight Sun or Aqua Star was there. "There is an entire pony race down there!"

"There is?" asked Courage curiosity blooming in his eyes before Horus landed next to him. "Maiden wants to see me? Fine, probably wants me to practice for the race."

"Race?" the red maned pony raised an eyebrow. "I should be getting home if you're busy."

"Nonsense!" laughed the mustard maned stallion before climbing on top of the the Skymount holding out his hoof. "You haven't seen Skytopia yet!"

The gamboge earth pony looked towards the surface before taking the hoof and climbed onto the red bird. When they took off Apple Bloom squeezed her eyes shut before opening one to take in the beauty of the area around her. The floating island was huge.

"Hold on!" yelled Courage before flying forward quickly doing a barrel roll causing the filly to cling to him. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall!"

"So which one are you?" asked Apple Bloom loudly peering up at the older earth pony who replied. "I am of the Doran. I have the blood of both the pegasi and earth pony but take the features of the wingless race. Maiden is a Hewa taking the appearance of the magical race. The Hewa have the blood of both unicorns and pegasi. They are different from the Alicorns having only take the form of one or the other. Do you understand any of this?"

"Not really!" the pale olive filly answered as they flew. "Has there been any unicorn/earth pony mix?"

"Yes! The Ceàrd!" replied the cerulean eyed Doran as he peered down before steering Horus closer to the middle of the island. "Jump off!"

"Are you crazy!" Apple Bloom peered down before looking at Courage seeing him nod his head. She gulped before jumping off of the Skymount only to find that she wasn't that far from the ground. She heard the mustard maned pony laughed as he jumped off and the gust of air from the wings of Horus as he flew up and away.

"Welcome to Skytopia!" announced the Doran waving a hoof around and Apple Bloom swore she could hear a cheerful tune in the background. "Right now we are in the Bazaar, this is the place where we buy all of our stuff. Potions, shields, items, stuff like that. So you're a Guardian huh?"

"You really don't talk much do you?" the amaranth maned pony questioned looking at the stallion next to her who grinned sheepishly. "But yeah, I am a Guardian Core. Did you say potions?"

"I've never seen a Guardian who is interested in potions." Courage said with a look of mild surprise. "I've actually never seen a Guardian before either. Well a pure one anyways. Most of us up here have two cores, a Pegasus core and the core of either a Unicorn or an Earth Pony. I'm a Guardian/Sentinel Core. Even though I don't have the wings my Skymount represents my other half..."

"Yeah your more idiotic one!" laughed a voice causing Apple Bloom to turn around to see a buff looking pegasus with a red pompadour.

"Driver." sighed the burly wood pony rolling his eyes. "Nice hair."

"How dare you insult my pompadour!" snapped Driver glaring at the mustard maned Daron before his eyes looked around. "Where's Maiden and who's the runt?"

"Hey!" Apple Bloom commented not liking the pegasus or his two friends one bit.

"Maiden is with her dad at the moment." replied Courage cooly before looking at the pony with the pink ribbon. "And this is Apple Bloom."

"She ditched you didn't she?" the tan pegasus sneered causing Apple Bloom to twitch. "That's why you're hanging out with the..."

Suddenly Apple Bloom slammed her hooves against the ground causing Driver to get launched into the air by stone. He was worse than Diamond Tiara. Diamond she could understand, they were kids. This guys was older than her! Courage just stared at her in disbelief before taking her inside the Bazaar before Driver got back down.

"Courage!" greeted a stallion at a potion cauldron stirring with magic as a baby cried on his back. "How are you doing today?"

"Great!" the Daron replied looking around. "Got any stamina potions Bird?"

"You know you should talk to my wife, Love, about that." laughed the potions master as he continued to stir. "I'm only making and infusing the potions."

That caught Apple Bloom's attention, she made sure Courage was distracted before looking at the potion. She could tell that the potion could do better with a few ingredients from the surface.

"Are you interested in potion making?" asked the Hewa looking at the Earth pony who nodded. "Here I'll set up a station for you. Now just be warned it will take a while for you to get a hang of it."

Apple Bloom just wondered if these ponies ever experienced some form of hardships. They were very similar to their own without the oncoming threat of getting taken over. She watched as the Hewa potion master set up a small pot and set some ingredients beside it motioning her over.

"I will show you how to work on a basic healing potion." instructed Bird with a small stutter. "Even though my wife makes the potions she sells I dabble in the potion making as well. Now watch closely."

The pale olive filly watched the stallion carefully before following his instructions with her own twists. Soon the potions looked exactly the same however Bird was more than impressed with what she did.

"You're a natural!" he complimented before calling over his wife who examined the potion.

"I think this may be better then the ones we sell." hummed Love her wings twitching in praise. "Have you made this potion before?"

"No." replied the gamboge eyed pony blinking. "It just seemed to be better do make it the way I did. It could explain why the first potion I made turned out so well."

"Well we can always test it. Did you add something to it?" asked the potion maker looking at it closely.

"I just add some of these." answered Apple Bloom before pulling out some apple and plant seeds. "I know that they hold some healing properties."

"Amazing!" mused the brunette pegasus looking at them. "I've never seen plants seeds like this before! Where did you get these?"

"I... found them?" the gamboge eyed pony offered before sighing.

"Well it was a good thing you did." laughed Bird with a grin as he bottled the potion up taking note of Apple Bloom cutie mark, a flask with an apple in it. "Because this might be one of the best potions ever made."

"It is a good thing they are both distracted." whispered Courage as Apple Bloom was given the potion. "Or else they would have noticed that you were questioning your own excuse. Come on I will take you to the school. I'll explain everything to the headmaster and see if he could let you use an empty room until your ready to go home."

"Yeah." sighed the amaranth maned pony before following her guide over the island and to the large school. "So what is this school for?"

"Mainly to become a knight." answered the mustard maned Daron looking at the setting sun. "Are you tired?"

"Kind of." yawned the small filly before they entered the school. Courage brought her to the headmaster's office and walked inside. He did most of the explaining and the headmaster listened carefully. Apple Bloom jerked awake when they started talking to her.

"You're situation is unusual to say the least." the headmaster, a Hewa, spoke and this caused the filly to get confused. "You can stay the night but in the morning I am afraid you will have to leave."

"I understand." replied the gamboge eyed pony with a nod. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh it isn't that... I'm just afraid your presence might... intrigue my daughter into trying to go down to the surface again." sighed the cream colored Hewa shaking his head. "If she found out about you she would start asking questions. Courage will bring you down to the barrier as far as he can after he is done with his test tomorrow."

"Thanks." Apple Bloom said as Courage showed her to a spare room. It was sparse with only a bed, dresser, and a desk. The pale olive earth pony walked over to the bed and collapsed on it falling asleep almost instantly.

Please review and/or comment


	22. The Realms

I do not own MLP friendship is magic or any of the Gods or other series mentioned/represented in this fanfic.

Chapter Twenty-One: The Realms

_** Apple Bloom ran in her dream. From what she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to get away. Whatever was chasing her was catching up.**_

_** "You are my way in." a voice hissed by her ear causing her to turn her head but something landed on her back. "No running now."**_

_** Suddenly a burning sensation erupted on her neck causing her to scream.**_

_** "Apple Bloom!" Courage's voice called out. "Apple Bloom wake up!"**_

Apple Bloom woke with a start seeing the mustard maned Daron standing over her. He looked worried as the filly sat up from her bed. She looked around tiredly not really registering where she was blinking slowly.

"Are you alright?" burly wood colored stallion asked a look of worry on his face. The amaranth maned pony nodded her head yawning. Courage decided to go get some breakfast with her complaining about Maiden's Skymount waking him up. The pale olive earth pony wondered what her sister was up to.

"Is it just me or is there somepony missing?" asked Rarity looking around, all the ponies hummed for a bit as they thought about it. "Midnight Sun?"

"Where did he go?" questioned Rainbow Dash looking around. "Do you think he was a spy?"

"Honestly Rainbow." Twilight sighed as she glanced towards her friends... minus Fluttershy. "Just because he wasn't around after the tour didn't mean he was a spy for somepony he barely knows! Why are you so intent on making him the villain?"

"Why do you want to see otherwise?" scoffed the sky blue pegasus waving a hoof around. "He left us here in this village and we haven't heard from him since. Besides he hasn't really leapt at a chance for friendship. How do we know we can trust him? Oh yes he knows Aqua Star, but how do we know he's telling the truth? How do we know he isn't working for Sombra?"

The Princess' mouth snapped shut until turning to look out saying. "Why is it that we keep seeing a pony for their faults? What they have done wrong? Why are we so eager to place judgement on them? Do you guys forget that when I first came to Ponyville I didn't want friends. To me friends were a bother. They would have gotten in the way of my studies. You don't judge me for that because I am your friend. But what about Trixie? Comet? Gilda? Heck remember when Princess Luna came for Nightmare Night? You all remembered her for being Nightmare Moon. Why is it that all of us seem so intent on seeing him as Sombra? He expects that from us. And I know that Midnight Sun knew Aqua Star... she wrote about him in her journal quite often. She trusted him with her life."

Rainbow Dash was about to retort when Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder saying. "With her gone... wouldn't that mean he's hurting a lot more then we realize?"

"Ponies from that time didn't really show their emotions." Rarity explained looking at her friends. "Even Aqua Star never fully showed what she was feeling. Even after she got close to us. She was far more closed off than he was."

"We'll just find him after this and see what he was doing." Twilight suggested before looking out. "If Fluttershy succeeds in getting our cutie marks back."

"You mean when." grumbled the rainbow maned pegasus as she looked over at Party Favor.

Midnight Sun awoke to see Gears still hard at work her brows furrowing. Deciding that she needed a break he walked over to the filly and noticed that she was making a sword.

"Gears." he said softly placing a hoof on her head. "Take a break."

"I can't leave it until the sword is done." mumbled the bronze gold pony only to get pulled away by Midnight's magic. "Hey!"

"If you keep working like this you will pass out." the black maned stallion told her staring straight ahead. "You need rest, something to eat, and water. It will not do you any good to keep working like that. Trust me I know."

"Wait... you called me Gears." the filly realized looking at him with surprise. "But..."

"It seemed to suit you." Midnight replied pointing a hoof towards the filly's flank causing her to turn and look.

"I have... a cutie mark... it doesn't look like gears." Gears told him with a frown. "It looks more like a hammer and an anvil with an aura."

"You have to take in the minor details." chuckled the red eyed unicorn looking at her. "This place is filled with gears. So Gears it is."

"Thanks." mumbled the filly blushing slightly as she looked towards the forge once again fighting the urge to get back to work. "So what's it like where you are from?"

"Well, I'm not from Ponyville but..."

Sombra chuckled darkly as the mirror he was watching flickered between the images of Apple Bloom, The Princess of Friendship, and Midnight Sun.

_**"Prepare your attack on Ponyville."**_ ordered looking at a pack of Timber Wolves, unlike normal ones these had red eyes. _**"Make sure to send those wounded here. I need those slaves."**_

**"Yes my lord."** growled the Alpha before fading into the dark.

_** "Now show me the Princesses."**_ Sombra commanded the mirror only for it to remain blank. _**"Again? Now what are they up to?"**_

Two cloaked figures ran through a barren field before pausing as the taller one pulled out a map. They stared at it for a while before heading to their right slipping the map underneath their cloaks. Soon they came across two rocks one in front of the other and passed behind the one in front.

Charon had to admit his day had just gotten interesting when to familiar figures entered the realm of the dead.

"I didn't think that I would be seeing you two alive when you entered this realm." the mysterious stallion chuckled. "He can't trace you down here and Lord Hades knows about your arrival. Please board the ship with your hoods off Princess Luna and Celestia. One might think you are up to something."

The two figures dropped the hoods revealing the alicorn sisters before they boarded the ferry. Celestia levitated a few coins to the hooded pony as he climbed on after them and the boat set sail. The white alicorn was quiet as she looked at the dark tunnel they were going down she hadn't been down here since Discord was defeated. The Princess of the Day sighed. Relations with the Underworld had not been reopened since then.

"It is quieter then in used to be." Luna commented and her sister nodded until the boat stopped. She had to raise an eyebrow at a pine green unicorn climbing onto the boat as the ferrypony sighed.

"You know he doesn't like your visits Ms. Pen." Charon told the pony as the boat sailed away from the shore. The sisters looked at each other as a red unicorn with orange gradient spots that actually moved and flickered like flames. She had a dark blue mane and gold eyes were the pupils were split.

"Lord Hades summons you." she snapped looking at the princess before jerking her head to the castle. "I would show you the way but the Fields of Punishment need guarding. Talk to Thanatos if you really need help."

"We can find our own way Styx, thank you though." Celestia replied before Luna and herself head towards the castle made of stone. Both took a deep breath before flying up to the castle and landing in front of a crystal and obsidian fountain.

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." spoke a pale grey pegasus with bat like wings and red eyes. "I see you arrival was unhindered. Lord Hades is waiting for you in the throne room. He has questions."

"I thought as much." Luna sighed as Thanatos headed inside and the two Princesses followed him into the castle surrounded by water and fire. They walked down halls of obsidian lit by white flowers that glowed brightly and red flowers that flickered like flames. Their steps were loud and echoed on the floor as they passed stain glass windows. Some held pictures depicting those who either have gone to Elysium or should have if they hadn't stayed. Others were of battles with Death Toll near the bottom with the count from the battle. Soon they came to the door to the throne room, it was wood made from carved stone. It was adorned with skeletons and fire gems set in gold. The double doors opened revealing a large throne room covered in shadow though the moment Celestia and Luna entered flowers on the walls and ceilings lit up and the room filled with an eerie light.

"And here I thought you've forgotten about me." spoke the figure lounging on top of a throne resting upon high steps. The throne itself was made from ebony and onyx yet adorned with jewels found in the earth near the base. Gold lines formed images coming from the jewels depicting the realms of the Underworld. A large old three headed dog rested at the foot of the throne. Unlike the black bulldog that was now guarding Tartarus this had the shape of a black wolf though the fur was short revealing a bony structure almost sickly but that didn't seem to faze the dog. Red spots dotted the fur though some were covered by the mane of fire. There was a black serpent resting on top of the massive dog's back.

"The last time we spoke you told us to get out." the white alicorn retorted as the stallion on the throne shifted his gold slitted eyes narrowing as he said. "You thought it was an excellent idea to store the stone statue of Discord in Tartarus. Do you know what would have happened if the dragons found out and decided to rebel? You would have Dracoliches trying to find the ones who put him there in the first place."

Luna stiffened at the thought again having fought against a few herself with Celestia.

"And I see that dear Luna has returned to normal." the King chuckled standing up revealing his grey blue coat, blue fire like mane, bat wings, and horn. "How exciting."

"Quit using sarcasm Hades we are here to ask a favor." chided the Princess of the Day causing him to snarl revealing sharp teeth. "Not that kind of favor. We need your help to fight in this war."

"You know I can not leave the Underworld." Hades reminded the two walking down his steps as the large dog lifted his head. "Easy Kerberos, easy."

"Cannot or will not?" asked Luna earning a short glare from the King of the Underworld. "Because you did for Abyssia."

"Need I remind you that Abyssia tried to raise an entire army of Dracoliches and that I personally joined the fight after any life from that battle field had gone?" growled Hades moving forward. "I am the Kind of the Dead, Luna. I am an artificial creation, I am bound to my duty of watching over, ruling, and judging them. Sombra does not wish to kill the ponies, he wishes to enslave them."

"How do you know this?" Celestia questioned causing the stallion to say. "There are a few perks about being one of two rulers of the Underworld. You make interesting friends. We might have to crossover to Helheim, Hel has the Norns today."

"Hel?" inquired the dark blue princess looking towards Celestia who shifted uncomfortably. "The Norns? Sister?"

"Oh? Did she not tell you?" chuckled Hades before looking at Thanatos. "You're in charge Thanatos! Make sure Tirek does not get out again, Kerberos come."

The large old dog stood up and followed behind his master as Luna looked towards her sister.

"Hel is not a pony, she rules the Underworld for any nonpony creatures." he explained as a portal opened up revealing a large cavern. "They have their own gods all non ponies, this includes the norns... though even I am not sure what they are."

"Hades, it is rare that you travel outside of your own realm and venture into mine." a female voice resounded around the cavern. "And you have brought the Princesses of the Day and Night with you. It must be a good day. Or is it night? I have not seen the sun in the longest of times. Creatures do not want to die it seems so they live for the longest of times. Come we have much to discuss. Including the land lofting in sky waiting to rejoin that which it left and the little filly who is being used in a plan that you do not want to be enacted."

Please review and/or comment


	23. The Attack

I do not own MLP or game characters added in. Have fun spotting them though!

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Attack

Inkwell was wandering through Ponyville taking in the beautiful sight. It was a peaceful day, the spirits were gone in Canterlot recharging. The tan unicorn had just returned from Sugar Cube Corner and was just about to take a bite out of a cupcake when he got tackled. The stallion looked up at what him when he saw a timber wolf with red eyes staring down at him. The wolf raised its claws only to be thrown back as an Earth Pony slammed into its side.

"Are you alright?" the pony asked holding out her hoof which Inkwell took and was helped up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Inkwell replied looking around at the screaming ponies. Few were trying to fend off the timber wolves. Especially the pegasi and unicorns. Most though were running unsure of what they were supposed to do.

"Fight!" a voice called out causing Inkwell to turn around and seeing a familiar ice blue unicorn with a red mane. That was when the writer noticed that the earth pony had moved from his side to stand next to the unicorn. A pegasus landed next to the earth pony a crossbow attached to her leg. 'Wait is that my editor?' the green and pink stallion thought. He took in the sight for a moment. Spirit had dropped all facades about being a normal editor and the illusion that hid one of her secrets. Two metal limbs were attached on her left foreleg and her right hind leg having replaced the limbs that were there before. Her cutie mark had changed as well, before it was a page with red markings on it now she sported a ghostly sword. The Earth pony was an amethyst color with a sapphire gradient to it, she sported deep red eyes and a brown mane. Her cutie mark was that of a sword in front of a crossbow.

The pegasus was a deep red with black gradient on the wings and hooves. Her mane was blonde and shaved so it was only on one side. Her eyes were purple and her cutie mark was that of crosshairs.

"What do you think these things are?" asked the amethyst colored pony as the unicorn summoned a giant hammer.

"Things that need to be destroyed." Spirit replied as a ghostly sword appeared next to her.

"It would be like killing rabbits with fangs. Simple." the pegasus told with a thick accent before flying up towards the clouds. "You don't want to die. Don't get in way."

"It has been a long time since we've been together." laughed the Earth Pony. "You take the right Spir?"

"Of course." the ice blue pony said before looking at the red eyed mare. "You watch your back Soldier and make sure Bo doesn't kill anyone."

"No promises!" responded Soldier before sliding the hammer onto her back and taking off. "Anyone who doesn't want to fight get inside."

That was when all of Tartarus broke loose as the three soldiers, with help from some of the residents, started fighting back against the wolves. Inkwell even joined in though he wasn't really that strong. He had just used his pens to stab at the wolves made from sticks.

"Defend the town!" ordered Mayor Mare as the ponies charged forward trying to take down as many as the creatures. "We have to hold this position as best we can."

The tan unicorn heard a scream and saw Silver Spoon getting herded into a corner by three of them. He raced forward and stood in front of the small Earth Pony. Trixie was to his left using some of her spells to distract the wolves.

**"He would do well in the mines."** scoffed one of the wolves only to be snapped out by the leader of the pack. Inkwell stood his ground trying to produce a simple shield like Twilight did. It worked but was quickly shattered by the wolves who laughed at him.

**"You should just give up."** growled the wolf and the writer told him. "You will never make me give up. I will not yield!"

_Inkwell blinked and found himself in an unfamiliar place. It was misty but there was a wall with a strange symbol upon it._

_Silver Spoon opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't meant to fight but she had to find Diamond Tiara. Instead of seeing the wood wolves she was in a vast space where a giant wall stood before her._

_"Where's the fight?" asked Soldier looking around obviously confused on the giant wall in front of her. "Wait does time stop or is it just slowed in this place?"_

_"If I miss shot I will kill whoever brought me here." mumbled Bo as she looked walked up to the wall._

_"This is highly inconvenient." Spirit spoke looking around before walking up to the wall and placing her hoof against it._

_"The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to know what is going on!" Trixie yelled towards the wall with a slight glare._

_"No! The town needs to be defended." Mayor Mare shouted looking around in a panic. "How can I defend my town if I am not there."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Where are our flowers?"_

_"The horror! The horror!"_

_"Lyra?"_

_"Bonbon?"_

_"Tavia?"_

_"Vinyl!"_

_"Amazing!"_

_"Muffins?"_

_"The time has come for you to find your cores." a voice spoke softly. "Your willingness to defend your town has shattered your unwillingness to find your core. Step forward and find it to access the one thing that can help defend your village."_

_Inkwell stepped forward pressing his hoof against the cracked wall watching it crumble before him. He had to look away as a bright light shown but when it faded he saw the hall had changed to stone with torches lighting the way. The writer moved forward looking around cautiously as the entrance sealed behind him. The stallion moved on as he came into a room with a large tree which seemed to have grown around the stone. The tree seemed to have grown through the roof. Inkwell moved to investigate the stone as three walls glowed a drawings seemed appear etched in the stone._

_"One brings chaos but never lies..._  
_One brings harmony but hides the truth..._  
_One protects but never chooses..._  
_Pick the one you will follow."_

_Inkwell hummed to himself as he thought about it before looking at the pictures trying to discern which was which. Discord was obvious the one who brought chaos. He did have to wonder if the a tree could lie. However he walked over to the wall with the picture of the Tree of Harmony and pressed his hoof against it. The wall slid into the ground and the tan unicorn continued onward. The next room he came across was a room similar to his study at his old house. Though there was a stone with writing on it as well in the middle of the room seemingly growing from the ground. He walked over and read the stone images appearing on the walls._

_"Which do you value you more?_  
_Courage?_  
_Power?_  
_Wisdom?"_

_Inkwell hummed to himself before looking around asking. "Which one is courage?"_

_One of the doors glowed causing him to blink and walked over to it taking note of the sword on the wall. He pressed his hoof against it as it slid down and he headed out towards the next room. It was same as the previous room which had sketches against the wall and a ghostly archway and pillars. They were facing another inscribed stone that read._

_"What do you utilize more often?_  
_Heart?_  
_Mind?_  
_Soul?"_

_"My heart." the author mumbled before heading to the wall with the heart on it. Touching it gently the wall slid down and he turned his head seeing the other walls turn blank. Moving forward he headed down the hall towards the sunlight. Soon he found himself on a tall hill looking out across a large field with a path in front of him and a white obelisk to his left. Walking over it he read the inscription on it._

_"Oh weary traveller, choose one to rest your head._  
_One leads to great adventure._  
_Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_The last peace and serenity."_

_Inkwell looked across to the land below him and took note where the three paths led him. A castle, a mountain, and a lake. Humming to himself once again the stallion headed towards the castle. Once inside he walked around before spotting a room which looked like a trophy room with cases in the wall. Each of the cases contained three objects: Swords, tomes, and shields. In the middle of the room was a table sitting on a wood table._

_"Choose on of the nine to carry on._  
_The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_The tome to learn and use._  
_The shield to protect and defend."_

_Inkwell looked at the shields before heading over to the small wooden and pressed his hoof against the glass. The shield vanished before appearing on his back as the case vanished and he continued. Torches caught fire as he walked down the new hall before he came into a dungeon like room with three wooden doors with carvings on them. There was an inscription above the door._

_"Which do you prefer?_  
_Morning?_  
_Midday?_  
_Night?_

_The author headed towards the door with the midday sun and touched the handle with the hoof watching it open for him. He continued forward coming to another room with three doors with a tablet on the table._

_"Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_This question is about time._  
_Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_Continue your journey in the present?_  
_Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_Inkwell went through the door that said present before coming down a hall in white stone. Stain glass windows lined the walls depicting the sun moon and stars. A tablet rested on the wall._

_"What do you find taking a liking to more?_  
_The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_The moon and the light it brings at night?_  
_The stars and their cold beauty that guides the weary travelers?_  
_Be careful for each light has it's own choice."_

_The author touched the window with the blue star watching it melt away revealing a hallway that he went down. He soon came to a vast white room with a black obelisk in the center where a faded inscription read._

_"What is your greatest desire?_  
_To find love?_  
_To gain power?_  
_To find peace?"_

_Three images appeared, one was of Inkwell with a mysterious companion was with him. The second was of him standing before a large amy yet didn't look corrupted. The third was of him just resting in a field with his book and quill._

_Inkwell went straight towards the image of him with the mare which faded revealing another hallway. He travelled down it entering a room with large statues of his friends and the pedestal sitting in the middle of the room the statues facing towards it._

_"Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when are mean?_  
_A strong friend who will protect you no matter what?_  
_A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_A generous friend who will always gibe you what you need?_  
_A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_A patient friend who will put up with you even when you hurt them accidently?"_

_"I'm going to have to say I value an honest friend above all else." muttered the tan unicorn before heading over to the statue of Applejack which moved to the side at his touch. He walked down the hall before coming to another vast white room with the black obelisk._

_"When your time has come and you could chose_  
_How would your life end?_  
_Being at peace with yourself?_  
_Fighting against enemies?_  
_Protecting the ones you love?"_

_Three images appeared again, one was an elderly Inkwell sitting at his desk writing his stories weakly. The second Inkwell held a sword with his magic wound all over his body as he charged towards his enemies. The last Inkwell was standing in front of Fluttershy, Comet, and the filly from before taking a blow from a familiar shadow. The author heads towards the image of him protecting his friends watching it fade into another hallway. He came to a room with three doors again. It was dark being illuminated by two gems on two doors. One looked like a full moon and the other a half moon. It was lit just enough to read the inscription on the wall._

_"Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_A full moon?_  
_A half moon?_  
_A new moon?"_

_Inkwell just headed to the door with the full moon on it and watched as it opened to the hallway leading to a dead end. Or so he thought when he noticed a symbol on the wall. Pressing his hoof against it the wall slid down to reveal a crystal orb floating over a stone pedestal. The shield lifted off his back and vanished into the crystal which shot a light into the air forming into flames encircled by runes before turning into a staff with vines wrapped around it._

_Silver Spoon watched as the large wall shattered under her touch before she moved forward. The halls were made of gold as she travelled down them before coming across a large garden like area with a tall white tree stood with a stone resting within the wood. The stone read:_

_"One brings chaos but never lies..._  
_One bring harmony but hides the truth..._  
_One protects but never chooses..._  
_Pick the one you will follow."_

_The grey earth pony looked around as a green light made images appear. One was of Discord, the other a tree, and the last a crystal heart. Silver Spoon bit her lip for a moment as she thought before heading towards the picture of Discord. No matter what she tried to tell herself she always seemed to cause chaos. Though the one person who was always with her was gone. The wall vanished into green flames revealing a hallway with windows lining the halls. The violet eyed pony peered out the windows to see large towers golden as well reach up high towards the sky. Continuing on the earth pony found herself in another room this tine it looked like a library but with all the bookshelves empty. There was an inscribed stony in the middle of the room._

_"Which do you value more?_  
_Courage?_  
_Power?_  
_Wisdom?"_

_The grey pony hummed to herself as symbols appeared on the blank gold walls in flashes of green lights. The first was of a sword, the second a hammer, and the third a book. 'I'm going with wisdom.' she thought, power just wasn't for her. It was more for someone like Diamond Tiara, not that it was a bad thing. It just more suited for her. The wall vanished into the same green flames from before allowing the filly to continue on. Silver took note that she didn't even have to place her hoof on the wall anymore to continue on._

_"Interesting." she mused before walking down the hall. The third room she came to had large white stone pillars connected by arches all facing a stone. The schoolfilly walked over to it reading the words carefully._

_"What do you utilize more often?_  
_Heart?_  
_Mind?_  
_Strength?"_

_Silver Spoon glanced at the archways which glowed and shot beams towards the blank walls. The first image was a heart, the second a brain, the third a hoof hold a sword. Silver Spoon tapped a hoof to her chin before pointing towards the wall with the brain on it. The wall vanished and she grinned rushing forward. This place was very interesting to say the least. Soon she found herself outside which caused her to pause. It seemed she was on a hill over looking a lake and a large golden castle, there was a mountain in the distance and an obelisk to her left. She studied it carefully._

_"Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_One leads to great adventure._  
_Another to vast knowledge._  
_The last of peace and serenity."_

_"Castle has beds." she muttered before heading towards the castle as fast as she could. Once inside she realized how large it was. Sighing she decided to search for a bedroom and instead came across what seemed to be an artifact room. There were three cases lining the walls each with objects in them. The first case held three swords. The second tomes. The last shields. There was a tablet on a table in the middle of the room which she read quickly._

_"Choose on of the nine to continue on._  
_The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_The tome to learn and use._  
_The shield to protect and defend."_

_Silver Spoon studied each of the items carefully. There was a short sword with a simple handle and unadorned. Upon further inspection she noticed that a pair of daggers accompanied it. The second blade was a long sword, steel with a ruby encrusted gold handle. There was a simple silver chain bound to the end with a mouse head silhouette hanging off of it. The third blade was a claymore long and with a silver like color. Runes adorned the flat sighed of the blade and the hilt had a strange symbol at the end._

_Moving on Silver Spoon inspected the tomes. The first a white tome with strange symbols embellished into the cover. Gold lines formed pictures that moved across the surface. The second tome was a black one with gems decorating the cover. They were rubies and seemed to flicker whenever the light caught them right. The third was a simple brown tome with leaves decorating the cover. Flower shapes were made from soft charcoal lines that seemed to stem from the leaves._

_"One more to go." she muttered before going to inspect the shields. The first was of a small wooden shield with a simple emblem in the middle. It was red and the wood itself seemed to be oak or another wood. The next was a medium size iron shield seemed to fit more of a fully grown mare or stallion. It seemed like a bird had stepped on the hot metal causing its footprints to remain. The last shield was a large steel shield, it was a kite shield with strange designs on it. The earth pony managed to depict a red bird and the cutie mark of Glitch. Three golden triangles. After thinking for a bit Silver Spoon looked between the tomes and the short sword before heading towards the short sword. If she was attacked on the road side she wouldn't have the time to open the book and cast a spell. 'Although, would I be alone on the road?' she thought looking back towards the tomes. Frowning for a bit the pony thought a little bit harder before heading towards the short sword. No matter how curious she was about what was inside the tomes magic wasn't really her thing. The glass melted as the short sword and daggers lifted into the air. They landed on her back as a belt attached to her and a hallway was revealed. Continuing down it she soon came across a room with three doors. On each of the doors was a symbol. A rising sun, a midday sun, and a crescent moon. There was an inscription over the doors that read._

_"Which do you prefer?_  
_Morning?_  
_Midday?_  
_Night?"_

_Silver thought about this for a bit before heading towards the moon. She liked sitting on the roof of her house at night stargazing with Diamond Tiara. The door opened and on she went to another room with doors. On each of the doors was a word. Past, present, future. Looking closer at the doors there was a faint image on them almost like faces but she couldn't tell. Like in the room from before there was a tablet on a table. Instead of wood the table was made from stone. She walked over and read the tablet._

_"Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_This question is about time._  
_Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_Continue your journey in the present?_  
_Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_"Present." spoke Silver Spoon her violet eyes narrowing. "I want to find out where Diamond is right now."_

_The middle door flung open and she bolted forwards. She soon found herself standing in another hallway though it was large. Three walls were decorated with three sets of stain glass windows. The wall to the left contained stain glass windows depicting suns. The wall to the right, moons. The wall in front contained stars. A tablet stood on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Walking over to it she read._

_"What do you find taking a liking to more?_  
_The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_The moon and the light it brings at night?_  
_The stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_Be careful for the light has its own choice."_

_Humming to herself once again Silver studied the windows starting on the left. The first window showed a sun hovering over a plane. At first nothing happened then buffalo ran under the sun with ponies running next to them. Moving onto the next window the pony with glasses observed an eclipsed sun over Canterlot. There she saw the two princess fighting each other. The last window was the sun hidden behind clouds over a mountain. That's when she saw a mysterious mare running towards a cave levitating bottles with familiar cutie marks in them. Ponies were chasing after her and one was dropped from the sky onto the snow causing an avalanche._

_"If this was the present then why was Celestia and Luna fighting themselves?" she muttered out loud before moving to the right side of the room to observe the moons. The first was of a full moon over the Everfree forest. Her violet eyes narrowed as she saw a red fox walk towards it yawning as it did so before turning its gaze towards Ponyville. She did wonder why it seemed to be either late in the day or night when ponies went near it. Walking over to the next one she saw a red moon over a vast sea. A ship disturbed the waters as a strange pony with dreadlocks and a beard looked out across it proudly seemingly humming to himself. The last window of the moons was of a gold over a large field filled with white flowers. Though it was next to a cliff over looking a what seemed to be sacred grounds._

_"Moving on." she muttered her eyes gazing at the picture a little longer before looking away towards the stars. At first it seemed like they didn't have their own setting sitting alone in the vastness of space. They were just different colors a red, blue, and a white one. Sighing she started to look away before noticing that these were stars she used to looks at with Diamond Tiara when they were younger._

_**"No matter what happens to us. If we get separated we will still know that we are looking at the same stars." Diamond said with a grin.**_

_**'I will find you Dia.'** thought Silver sadly touching a hoof against the red star stain glass watching it fade away. An image flashed through her mind._

_**Diamond Tiara walking slowly through a cavern pulling a cart of stone along. A steel collar attached to a thick chain was around her neck. Her mane was a mess and her eyes down trodden. Behind her were the red eyes and green sclera of Sombra.**_

_"Diamond!" yelled Silver Spoon before realizing what she had just seen. The violet eyed pony wiped away her tears before moving on down the hall. She soon came across a vast room that was just white. A black obelisk stood in the center with gold writing on it._

_"What is your greatest desire?_  
_To find love?_  
_To gain power?_  
_To find peace?"_

_Biting her lip once again as three images appeared. One with her standing next to Shady Daze, both of them were smiling at each other causing her to blush. They were both fully grown and Shady was gorgeous. Her older self didn't look to bad either having gotten rid of the glasses and braids. The second image was of her talking to diplomats and senators in a war room. For some reason she was an alicorn in this picture, it intrigued her but she wasn't interested in gaining power. The last picture was of her laying in a field her head on her hooves sleeping. Next to her was Diamond Tiara and the rest of the CMC. Comet and his friends were there too._

_The grey pony scooted towards the cuddle pile before it vanished revealing yet another hallway. This made her wonder how long this was going to take. The next room she entered had statues of her parents, Diamond Tiara, the CMC, Comet and his friends. They were all facing the middle of the room with words etched at the base. A pedestal with an engraving stood in the center of the room. Walking over to it she read._

_"Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are mean?_  
_A strong friend who will protect you no matter what?_  
_A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_A patient friend who will put up with you even when you hurt them accidently?"_

_"I guess I will have to go with a friend who is always there for me." she mumbled walking towards the statue of Diamond Tiara. "I'm sorry I was harsh but I had to. I hope you can forgive me."_

_The statue moved aside to reveal another hall. Rushing down it the schoolfilly found herself inside another vast white room with a black obelisk in the center. Silver approached the obelisk and read as images appeared around her._

_"When your time has come and you could choose_  
_How would your life end?_  
_Being at peace with yourself?_  
_Fighting against the enemy?_  
_Protecting the ones you love?"_

_Turning to study the images around her the first one that caught her eyes was that of her in a medic tent dying of her wounds and apologizing to Sweetie Belle. The second was of her battling against the timber wolves and losing. The last... the last hit her the hardest. It was of her defending a frightened Diamond Tiara from an attack from King Sombra. That was the one she chose. She would always be there to protect Diamond. No matter what. The image faded into a hallway she turned to see the other images turning to look at her with a smile She smiled back before moving on. The next room she came to was dimmed to the point where she could three doors. One with a circular black stone, a half cut white stone, and a circular white stone. White glowing writing on the wall said._

_"Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_A full moon?_  
_A half moon?_  
_A new moon?"_

_Silver moved forward and touched the new moon. She meant no disrespect for Luna she just felt more connect to the moon covered in darkness than she did in light. Plus it just meant the princess was sleeping for the night. The door opened and she headed down the hallway before coming up to a wall with a strange oval symbol on it. It vanished into green flames to reveal an oval shaped sapphire floating over a pedestal. Her short sword lifted up as the daggers merged with them before shooting towards the sapphire which shot up the light. It quickly took the form of fast moving vines. They then took the form of a dagger in front of a cloak._

_Soldier was standing in front of the sapphire the claymore lifting off of her back and shooting into it. A beam shot from the Seed of Beginning before taking the shape of fast moving vines which seemed to grab a coin purse out of nowhere._

_"My type of... specialization? Though I am still awesome with these weapons." she said with a grin on her face._

_Bo walked towards the diamond the long sword drawn from its sheath and it shot towards the rhombus diamond. When it entered a light shot up revealing a pegasus with a raven both with their wings spread. They launched a gust of wind which took the form of a spearhead pointed down._

_Spirit stood in front of the orb as the long sword lifted off her back and was drawn towards it. A light shot into the air after the weapon entered the orb. It took the form of a twisting shadow before it turned into bats and flew away._

_Trixie huffed as she watched the black tome lift from the pouch and flew towards the orb. It glowed for a bit before shooting a light up into the air revealing a circle with a dot in the middle. Soon it took the form of a flame encircled by runes. Trixie was curious at first to what it was before a manual appeared before her. It was titled Cores for Beginners._

_The brown tome lifted off of Mayor Mare's back and entered the sapphire which glowed. A light shot from it taking the form of a seed before it morphed into a stone. Mayor smirked knowing she was going into this battle ready._

_Lily panted as the claymore lifted off her back and was pulled towards the sapphire floating over the pedestal. Vines shot up from the sapphire as flower bloomed from them. The flowers produced a sweet scent as laughter filled the air._

_Rose stood in front of the sapphire the small wooden shield entering it. She actually enjoyed the trip through the fields of flower though a few things confused her. Vines quickly shot up into the air before forming into a bow and arrow._

_Daisy tilted her head to the side as she observed her surroundings as the brown tome lifted off her back. The sapphire in front of her glowed as soon as it entered before a vine with flowers crawled its way up. The petals fell off before dropping into a flask._

_Bob Bon approached the sapphire the long sword lifting off her back floating towards it. As soon as it entered the focus point. Vines shot up quickly snatching a coin purse from out of now where and dragged it to where it was floating above the sapphire._

_Lyra walked towards the Crystal of the Arcane a look of concern on her face. The hall with the windows had given her some concern. She didn't notice when the white tome lifted out of her saddle bag and move towards the crystal orb. As soon as it entered a light shot into the air taking the form of flames surrounding by runes. The flames turned into a staff with vines wrapping around it._

_Vinyl approached the focus point hovered over the pedestal. Humming to herself, she watched as the pedestal turned into something a little more her style. The techno claymore lifted out of her sheath and shot towards the crystal orb. As soon as it entered a light shot from the orb which morphed into a shadow which then turned into a chattering skull causing her to laugh._

_Octavia sighed in relief as she made it to the end of the maze. The strange symbol that she had seen on a few of the walls was now floating in front of her. The large steel shield lifted off her back and moved towards the sapphire. The golden grey earth pony followed after it as the shield entered the oval gem which confused her to say the least on how it fit. Vines quickly shot into the air before forming a bow and arrow though there was a roar of an animal in the background._

_Doc moved towards the sapphire as the black tome lifted out of his saddle bag and entered the oval shaped sapphire. Vines shot into the air forming into a bow and arrow. He frowned when a voice spoke. "Another ranger huh? Well it doesn't hurt this fight."_

_Derpy walked into the center of the maze looking around with amazement towards the Sky Diamond. The claymore lifted off of her back, out of the sheath, and shot towards the rhombus shaped gem. Once it entered a light shot into the air forming a humming bird as a pegasus flew up next to it before both merged into a scope._

_"Oh yeah... wake up!"_

Derpy eyes snapped open as she saw a fox standing in front of her before rushing off just as she felt something different. Looking at her body she noticed that her wings were slightly shorter and she felt lighter.

"Are you fighting or hiding like a scared little rabbit?" asked a voice above her. Derpy looked up to see the pegasus before on a cloud above her. The grey pegasus frowned before flapping her wings and launching up into the air. She scanned the area and saw a group of timber wolves headed towards the Cakes. The blue grey pegasus flew as fast as she could towards them finding herself faster. She slammed into the wolves as rocks launched a few others into the air.

"Mr. Cake! Mrs. Cake!" called Apple Bloom running to the two with a stallion behind her. "Are y'all alright?"

"Yes, thank you Apple Bloom." Mrs. Cake said as she looked over at her husband. "How are the twins?"

"Fine sugar plum." sighed Mr Cake looking at the foals who were in their seat on his back. "Who's your friend?"

"I'll tell you later." replied the gamboge eyed pony as she looked around. "Where's mah sister?"

"She is out of town with the Princess." explained Mr. Cake before seeing Soldier smash several of the timber wolves. "Does anypony know who these ponies are?"

Derpy shook her head before spotting the Doc and flew towards him watching him use his agility to quickly take down the monsters. Frowning to herself the mailmare took off once again to find other places to help out.

**"Fall back!"** called the Alpha Timber Wolf after an hour of fighting, the Beta turned to look at us. **"The King's orders."**

**"We'll be back!"** snapped the beta before the wolves fled. [b]**"And perhaps we can take away more than just the two we caught."**

**"Silence."** the alpha grumbled. Apple Bloom frowned wondering who they managed to capture. The crowd of ponies cheered as they watched the enemy retreat. Mayor Mare walked up to her podium and said. "Alright everypony let's get the town cleaned up and fixed before the Princess gets back. Miss Hooves. Miss Star. Please go around and find out who is missing."

"Understood!" replied the two mares before heading off after a unicorn pulled up a clipboard.

"Snips, are you alright?" asked an amber unicorn with a turquoise mane, he was standing near a small pudgy unicorn with a gray opal coat and orange mane. The unicorn groaned for a bit as he woke up.

"Where are we, Snails?" Snips inquired looking around and the black crystaline walls. Both let out a yell when the sound of crying rang out through the air. It was more of sniffling but it didn't stop the colts from being scared. Snails was the first one to shake it off and look around trying to spot the source of the crying.

"Diamond Tiara?" he questioned catching a glimpse of a familiar coat in the shadows. "Is that you?"

The soft crying stopped and a familiar voice spoke. "Of course its me you idiots. Keep quiet before it hears you."

"Before what hears us?" asked the colt earning a groan from the pink filly.

**"Oh look new workers."** a female voice spoke as a gold light appeared in the darkness.**"And not even in the proper workers uniform."**

The colts were confused until a metal collar was clamped around their necks. The two unicorn colts reached up to try and pull them off.

"Wait!" called out Diamond Tiara but slapped her forehead as the two tried to pull them off only to get shocked. "You get punished if you try to escape in any form."

"Why are you hiding?" Snips questioned causing her to shift back into the shadows before Snails summoned a small light.

"Don't!" she cried before the small cell lit up revealing the once pristine and prestigious pony now tired and messy. "Please, don't look at me!"

Snips and Snails looked at each other. Diamond Tiara had changed, all airs around her had dropped. She wasn't snobby or rude anymore. Instead she seemed scared and hurt.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." the orange unicorn told the earth pony causing her to look up. "Even if we can't get out of here we can still keep you safe."

"After all you are our classmate." explained the gray opal colt walking up to her. "We don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks." mumbled the filly before stiffening her eyes right behind the two. Her ears went flat as she scooted as far away from the bars as she could.

_**"This is all they could get?"**_ asked King Sombra as he walked out of the shadows. _**"I guess that this will do. For now. Now time to teach you who you serve. Just as the Princesses will."**_

Twilight stared at the cave where Starlight Glimmer disappeared into feeling disappointed in the fact that her message didn't reach one pony. That's when she saw Midnight Sun step out with a filly next to him.

"Where have you been?" sneered Rainbow Dash glaring at the pony only for the gold-bronze filly to look up at Midnight. The red eyed stallion rolled his eyes as he explained. "I was exploring the ruins in the cave. Thanks to this little filly I have found out more about the unicorns who built it. Also there is a library in there that is still intact and I have a few books with me. However it will take years of study in order to understand the language without a base context."

"I can read it." mumbled the smaller unicorn looking to the side before raising an eyebrow towards Rainbow. "Why is she glaring at you?"

"Obviously she thinks I am working with Starlight Glimmer." the dark grey unicorn mused looking at the glare. "I see your adventure wasn't monster filled or as dangerous as you expected."

The sky blue pegasus growled at him before turning back towards the town. Twilight seemed more curious about their discovery.

"Why don't you go ahead, I would like to investigate these ruins." she told her friends and Pinkie looked a little worried. "You can plan a party without me. Would you and..."

"Gears." the filly introduced herself before allowing Twilight to continue. "Midnight Sun, would you and Gears take me to these ruins."

"But Twilight." started the rainbow maned pony but the Princess of Friendship shook her head saying. "We could discover more about ponies far more ancient than the ones who built Equestria. The ones that Aqua Star and Star Swirl studied! If most of those books are still intact we can restore the history from before the time of the founders of Equestria."

"So egghead stuff." Rainbow scoffed before heading back to town clearly not in a good mood. Twilight sighed before following Midnight Sun back into the cave. It took a while since he was following Gears but they soon came across walls with runes and paintings on it. The language wasn't even similar to any of the three ancient languages that were developed from the split of the three races. Each of the languages Twilight had learned during her studies at the academy. The purple princess was going to ask if she could move most of the artifacts back to her castle for study. The forge would be included and from what she heard Gears was an expert at it already.

Please review and/or comment.


	24. The Dishonest

I do not own MLP or the game references/characters.

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Dishonest

The train to Ponyville came to a complete stop as ponies exited the train including the newest Princess and her friends. Soon after they left the train did Midnight Sun and Gears, who he had registered as his adoptive daughter in order to avoid legal issues later on. When he got to the house did he find that Comet had yet to return. The dark grey stallion did not know what he was going to tell the colt's friends.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Gears asked looking around shifting her bag slightly.

"You can sleep in Comet's room for now until I can get the guest room cleared up." Midnight mumbled and the bronze-gold pony looked around for the mentioned pony. "He is doing some important business for the Princess."

"Alright." replied the unicorn before heading upstairs. "Is his the messy room or the clean room?"

"Clean!" replied the red eyed stallion before heading over to the couch he was sleeping on. "I don't think I'll ever go into that room."

"Apple Bloom who is this?" Applejack asked looking at the stallion next to her younger sister.

"This is Courage. He's not from around here." responded Apple Bloom looking at the mustard maned Daron. "He's just searching for his friend who went missing yesterday."

"Are ya sure we can trust him?" questioned the brilliant gamboge colored pony and her sister nodded. "Alright, I don't want this turning out to be another Sweetie Belle situation. Shoot we still haven't found Diamond Tiara."

"Don't worry sis, Ah'm absolutely sure we can trust him." the filly told her before looking up at Courage. "Come on, I'll show you around Ponyville!"

"Thank you." the green stallion told her before looking at Applejack. "You can always ask your friends to keep an eye on me just incase you are that worried."

"I'll trust you for now." said AJ watching Courage nod before heading off after Apple Bloom. "I hope Ah'm not making a mistake."

With that said the pale olive headed inside and decided to get ready for bed. Due to the events today she didn't notice a mirror standing tall in the dark. Bright green eyes glowed in the dark.

The next day Applejack woke up she knew something was wrong. As she looked around the room she didn't see anything out of place. So the pale olive maned pony got out of bed and decided to look around. That was when the mare saw it in the corner. A mirror, walking over to it she looked into it only for bright grin eyes to shine before dragging her into the mirror.

**_"Don't worry everything is gonna be alright."_**

Apple Bloom didn't know what was going on. Her sister hadn't been out of her room for quite sometime. When she did come out she was acting strange. A lot of the things she said felt like the opposite of what was true. _'She's just having an off day that's all.'_ thought the amaranth maned filly as she watched her sister. Courage was also keeping an eye on her but didn't comment on anything.

"Do you need any help?" she asked her sister who was currently leaning against a tree sleeping.

"Nah! I'll just finish Applebucking real soon." mumbled her sister and Apple Bloom frowned. Applejack just lied right to her face. The gamboge eyed pony frowned, Twilight would know what is wrong. However she was off leading an expedition to the ruins from the town they just came from, Luna and Celestia were on a diplomatic mission. _'I'm going to the Crystal Empire.'_ she thought before rushing off.

"This was a bad idea." mumbled the filly as she sat on the train antsy.

"Why didn't you just ask your sister about it?" Courage questioned sitting next to her as he looked around the train. "What is this contraption? Fideles?"

"It is called a train, master." the sword spoke earning shocked glances from those around them as a spirit of a pony came out. She was a blue pegasus with no front legs and her wings were more like a cloak. Her mane was the same color as her skin as were her eyes. The left wing and left side of her neck was purple. A teal gem set in gold was on her chest.

"Thanks Fi!" said the forest green pony before the spirit returned to the sword causing all of the ponies. "It is interesting how you have advanced you have become."

"You know more of the history before you had rose to the air." Apple Bloom commented looking out the window. "We know nothing of that time. All we know was the three species was at odds and they came to Equestria to find true friendship."

"Our story begins shortly after that." explained the knight looking at Apple Bloom. "You see we were already there, born between true love of ponies who weren't supposed to. The Ceàrd, Doran, and Hewa... we weren't supposed to be there but the love between those ponies couldn't be destroyed. We existed on our own, abandoned because of the parents, but we thrived. The Ceàrd's had dug themselves into the ground mining precious metals and jewels. They studied magic to protect their kingdoms. The Doran and Hewa lived on the ground or the sky hiding amongst what we looked like until we were discovered. We fled in fear for our lives and had managed to hide in the woods. It wasn't until the ancestors discovered two young beings of the sun and moon when they realized that they weren't abominations. Returning to the ponies who had chased them away they discovered that they had settled their differences and were starting a new life. Yet... they weren't treated any differently. They were still treated less than dirt so they went back to the forest. However Lady Clover had taken pity on us teaching the ancestors many things. When the war with the demons started she used her magic to keep us safe in the sky."

"The demons?" asked the pale olive filly and Courage stated simply. "Yes... I believe they came from beyond the borders of Equestria. Far beyond the place where we began."

"Next stop Crystal Empire." called the conductor as the train came to a stop. Apple Bloom motioned for him to follow her as she walked towards the castle. She was looking for Princess Cadence's help. She would know what was wrong with her sister. The only problem was getting into the Crystal Castle.

_"Hello."_ spoke a voice from behind them causing Apple Bloom to turn around and see an aqua colored Earth pony with a gold and white mane. _"Are you looking for someone?"_

"I'm just looking for Princess Cadence." replied the younger pony staring up into blossom pink eyes of the taller mare.

_"Then come with me. I know a way in."_ the mare said before heading up to one of the guards the other two following. The guard stared at her before looking at the two behind her. It shocked the filly when the guards allowed them in. They walked towards the throne room seeing Cadence sitting on the throne.

"Crystal!" the pink princess greeted leaving her throne and flying over to the aqua colored pony. "Where have you been?"

_"These two require your help."_ replied Crystal not quite answering the question. The Princess of Love peered behind the earth pony seeing the two others.

"You are... Applejack's sister, correct?" Cadence asked looking a bit confused. "Why are you here?"

"That's the thing! Mah sister's been actin real weird." started Apple Bloom in a panic. "Ah remember over hearin' Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash talkin' about this mirror that they found and how it replaced them with their opposite element. Loyalty with Disloyalty, Kindness with Cruelty. When mah sister began to tell blatant lies ah figured that... the same thing happened to her. She also locked the door to her room, she never does that!"

"Why didn't you go to the others about this?" the princess questioned causing the pale olive filly to say. "Twilight is off in a village that she found before. Luna and Celestia are gone for a bit... Spike said it was some sort of diplo...matic mission."

"I'll see what I can do... who's your friend?" began Cadence but her eyes were drawn to Courage who was looking around.

"That's Courage. He's not from around here." spoke the amaranth maned filly before looking at the princess again. The pink alicorn looked towards Crystal who nodded her head in confirmation of the silent question. Cadence stood up and walked towards Apple Bloom saying. "Take me to your sister."

_**"Somethin's right." **_mumbled the opposite Applejack as she looked at the mirror. _**"Where's Apple Bloom?"**_

_**"Stay there."**_ ordered Sombra through the mirror as Applejack hit it trying to get out. _**"With the Princess of Love gone I can take the Crystal Heart."**_

_**"Can you repeat that? Ah don't think I understood."**_ smirked the dishonest pony causing Sombra to growl before the mirror returned to normal. _**"Yah know, your fussin is quite annoying."**_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" the gamboge colored pony demanded glaring at her opposite who said. _**"Alright, just give me a minute.**_

With that the lying Applejack just turned around and left the room leaving Applejack to take her anger out on the mirror.

"Apple Bloom please... stay at the Crystal Empire." whispered her sister closing her eyes before opening them finding herself in an area full of mist. _"Where am I?"_

_There was no answer from anyone and Applejack decided to explore. That was when she found herself standing in front of a wall with a symbol on it._

_"The Seed of Beginning." she whispered as she touched the wall crumbling. "I thought it was used to come here not to..."_

_**"It is because of your connection."** a voice spoke causing her to turn around. **"Connection to the Earth, to your element, your honesty. There are times when I can intervene and send you here. You are ready."**_

_Applejack frowned before moving forward into the maze that shifted into a grove of apple trees. Unlike normal apples these were made from pure gold. Moving forward she soon found herself in a clearing where a white tree stood with a stone in the middle of it. Moving forward the pale olive maned mare noticed inscription appearing on it in a bright green light that read._

_"One brings chaos but never lies._  
_One brings harmony but hides the truth._  
_One protects but never chooses._  
_Pick the one you will follow."_

_Glancing up she noticed three walls made of earth in front of her. They glowed changing into white stone with images growing from the center in gold. One was of Discord, the second the Tree of Harmony, and the third of the Crystal Heart. Applejack looked at them trying to figure out which was which. Normally she would choose the one that told the truth but it brought chaos, harmony would have been the second choice but it hid the truth. Frowning once again the honest pony looked towards the third option. The Crystal Heart, she remembered it protecting the Crystal Empire yet let Sombra live. Each path meant that there was a consequence for the action. Yet the sap eyed pony knew at heart that she would never choose between her friends or her family. The one time she did she had made a mistake and it nearly cost her relationship with her sister. Moving towards the door with the heart she pressed a hoof against it watching it turn back to dirt and crumble. Moving forward she heard the shifting of trees as more grew to block her way back._

_The next area she came to was another clearing, this time it was just a large stone with the inscription. Along the side were symbols she didn't understand so she just turned her attention back to the writing taking note of the piles of dirt already turning to stone._

_"Which do you value more?_  
_Courage?_  
_Power?_  
_Wisdom?"_

_The images that appeared on the stone was that of a sword, a hammer surrounded by flames, and a book. The farm pony looked at each of them, wisdom she picked up on pretty fast that had to be the book. **'The hammer was a powerful weapon so that would have to mean that the sword means courage.'** thought Applejack trying to figure out which she valued more. Nodding to herself she headed straight for the hammer. Unlike Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie she didn't have the courage to face her friends. And wisdom she really didn't care for even when it was helpful. The wall in front of her turned into dirt allowing her to move on. That was when she realized that she didn't even touch it at the time. Again she moved forward not even paying attention to the trees that sprout up behind her._

_The next area she came to held another large stone, it resembled a tombstone. Large archways faced towards the three walls made of dirt. Runes were on the archways as well, the design of the arches resembled the architecture of the Pegasi cities. The runes glowed as writing appeared on the stone and images on the door. A heart, a hammer with a hoof wrapped around it, and a brain._

_"What do you utilize more often?_  
_Your heart?_  
_Your mind?_  
_Your strength?"_

_"Shoot. That's a harder one." mumbled the pale olive maned mare as she looked at the images. "Truthfully I utilize my strength more then my heart only by a tiny bit."_

_Moving to the stone wall she pressed her hoof against the hammer wall watching it crumble and allowed her to move forward. Once she was cleared of the apple grove she saw that she was on a hill looking across a valley. The path in front of her split off into three each leading towards a different area. An obelisk stood next to her with her next challenge engraved on it._

_"Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_One leads to great adventure._  
_Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_The last to peace and serenity."_

_Applejack looked at the three places the paths led to, a castle, a mountain, and a lake. The lake also looked like it would have some great farmland so Applejack headed towards the lake. Running as fast as she could she found that the lake had a cave nearby and flowers growing towards it. Moving forward she entered the cave moving quickly until she came across a room with all sorts of weapons in there. They were in cases and not all of them were weapons. There were three swords, three tomes, and three shields all resting behind the glass. A tablet rested on the table walking over she read._

_"Choose one of the nine to continue on._  
_The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_The tome to learn and use._  
_The shield to protect and defend."_

_Applejack looked between the swords and shields before heading over the shields. Pressing her hoof over the large steel shield watching as the glass melted the shield appearing on her back as the wall faded. She travelled down the hall before reaching a room with three doors. Each one had an image carved into them a rising sun with a sunstone, a fully risen sun with a pearl set into the stone, and a moonstone in the shape of a crescent moon. Words appeared above the door reading._

_"Which do you prefer?_  
_Morning?_  
_Midday?_  
_Night?"_

_Applejack just went straight to the door with the rising sun, she loved the mornings. It allowed her to get up and do her chores. Moving onward she came to another room with three more doors. A word was written on each of them and a stone tablet resting on a table that read._

_"Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_This question is about time._  
_Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_Continue your journey in the present?_  
_Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_The farm pony paused as she looked at the doors carefully before moving to the door that said past. One more time she would have loved to see her parents. The door opened seeing another hallway. Moving down it she soon found herself looking at what seemed to be a great hall with nine windows. Three on each wall. One group showed suns, the second moons, the third stars. There was a tablet on the wall that read._

_"What do you find yourself taking a liking to more?_  
_The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_The moon and the light it brings to the night?_  
_Or the stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_Though be careful, each light has its own choices."_

_Applejack frowned before walking over to the picture of a normal sun over a plain. After looking at it for a bit she noticed that there were three ponies in the picture. Midnight Sun and Aqua Star they were chatting intensely about something as an elderly pony walked in front of them. Bells lined his hat. The honest mare pressed her hoof against it. She like the sun plain and simple the glass faded and she looked behind her to see all the windows had pictures moving. One of of her parents waving at her. Smiling to herself Applejack moved on._

_The next room she came to was vast and white. A large black obelisk stood in the center with the next challenge._

_"What is your greatest desire?_  
_To find love?_  
_To become more powerful?_  
_To finally find peace?"_

_Three images appeared, one was of Applejack and a mysterious stallion. The second was of an older Applejack living richly in a house over look large farmland. The third was of her with her family. Applejack chose the third one, peace was always something she wanted to keep._

_The image faded revealing another hallway. As she went down it she wondered why she was doing this when the world could have been in danger. When she got to the end of the hall she found nine statues of her friends all looking down at her. There was a pedestal in front of them that read._

_"Which trait in a friend do you value above all else?_  
_A loyal friend who would never leave your side no matter what._  
_An honest friend who would always tell you the truth._  
_A brave friend who has the courage to tell you when you are mean._  
_A strong friend who will protect you no matter what._  
_A friend who will always make you laugh._  
_A kind friend who is always there for you._  
_A generous friend who will give you what you need._  
_A friend who is just friendly._  
_Or a patient friend who will put p with you even when you hurt them accidentally."_

_The farm pony looked at all of her friends before making a decision before heading towards the statue of Fluttershy. She pressed her hoof against it to move it but it did so on its own. The next room was another vast white room with an obelisk that read._

_"When your time has come and you could choose_  
_How would your life end?_  
_Being at peace with yourself?_  
_Fighting against enemies?_  
_Or protecting the ones that you love?"_

_The three images appeared of Applejack. One was where she was wounded and laying against an apple tree. The second of her fighting a ton of enemies on Sweet Apple Acres. The third was of her taking a hit for Apple Bloom. She didn't have time to think she ran right towards Apple Bloom. The image faded and she moved on. The next area had three doors, two with moonstones. It was dim in this room and the writing on the wall glowed magically._

_"Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_A full moon?_  
_A half moon?_  
_A new moon?"_

_"Half moon? New moon?" asked Applejack as she went to the door with the circular moon stone. It opened up to another hallway which ended pretty soon. The wall contained the seal of the Seed. Touching it the wall collapsed reveal the oval shaped sapphire above a pedestal. The shield lifted off her back before entering the sapphire which glowed and a light shot up into the air turning into stone then into a sword. Blinking again Applejack found herself in a dark area where a light was._

_"Apologies but we had to talk Bearer of Honesty, Applejack." **a voice spoke causing her to look around.** "My apologies for appearing in this form. I am the Tree of Harmony. The Crystal Heart and I needed you to unlock your core but only it could bring you to the test."_

_**"It? Wouldn't the Crystal Heart be a she?" asked Applejack and the light glowed responding.** "That would take too long to explain. For now I shall grant you the Gift of Honesty. You are able to see lies and secrets hidden, the past is no longer a mystery to your touch. Bearer of Honesty, seek out the gifts from the other Guardian Spirits. They will prove useful in the battles left to come. Now go."_

_**Applejack felt herself lift into the air as the light faded.**_

When Applejack opened her eyes she saw her room on the opposite side of the mirror. However something was different, the mirror's surface was rippling. When she touched it the sound of joyous laughter rang in her ears. _'That's it! The opposite of a positive nature lets you in and the opposite of a negative nature lets you out unless you are switched by your own opposite.'_ thought the farm pony before thinking positive thoughts. She thought of her sister and her friends feeling warmth spread over her and she walked forward out of the mirror.

While Princess Cadence flew as fast as she could due to the fact that there was a small pony with her. When she landed she saw a grey scaled form of Applejack walking up a smirk on her face her green eyes glowing brightly.

_**"Princess Cadence, what an honor it is." **_hissed the dishonest pony her eyes landing on her sister. _**"Now why did you have to go and bother the princess? She doesn't have the time for you!"**_

"You're not my SISTER!" shouted Apple Bloom causing the being to laugh and Cadence to tense.

_**"Oh I am yer sister."**_ Applejack said walking forward her form changing to a darker one. _**"I'm just the side she doesn't keeps hidden."**_

The Princess of Love stood in front of the pale olive filly her eyes narrowing causing the shadow creature to laugh. _**"YES! THAT'S THE LOOK! THAT'S THE TRUE FACE OF A PRINC..."**_

"ENOUGH!" roared Cadence her horn glowing as her cutie mark appeared in thin air before runes encircled it. It landed on the ground before extending outwards glowing brightly. Shadows began to lift everywhere as the dishonest Applejack was thrown far away. Or so they thought. The creature floated in the air laughing madly as shadows began to consume the sky.

_**"Looks like they failed."**_ teased the creature grinning down at them as the moon engulfed the sun.

Discord peered up at the sky as he stood at the Mirror Pool three weapons glowing behind him. The draconequus glanced at them before reaching out and they came forward.

"Seems like they will be needed sooner than later." he mused summoning three balls. One contained pure sunlight, the second a shard of night and pure moonlight, and the third was pink magic with two ponies creating a heart and a piece of the Crystal Heart's crystal form. He sent them to the weapons as a flames appeared behind him. A gold flame, a silver flame, and an ice blue flame. The weapons sank into the flames slowly before dropping into the water slowly at first nothing happened before they began to take shape. Reaching out a claw he drew a crystal lance from the water. It was a mixture of ice blue and teal, double sided with hearts encased in gold at the base of the blades. Leaving the other two to rest Discord vanished.

Cadence panted as she glared at the being above who grinned maliciously. This was the first time the shadow of a Element of Harmony had attacked.

_**"You look tired, you should rest, I promise I won't attack."**_ teased the shadow of Applejack not noticing her other self running to check on them.

"I will not yield!" snapped the Princess of Love standing up straight her wings spread out ready to take off again.

"Before you go rushing to your death, Princess, I have something to give you." a voice spoke as an eye bounced onto the scene. Both sides stopped to watch it before Discord took shape grinning at Cadence.

"You're help perhaps?" suggested the pink pony and the draconequus shook his head sighing sadly.

_**"Nah, he's here to help me. Ah was totally expecting him."**_ the shadow said glaring down at them. The Spirit of Chaos shook his head before snapping his fingers as the lance appeared in front of the Princess who looked surprised.

"This is Dragoste, the Lance of Pure Love." explained the Spirit floating on his back with a bored look on his face. "The first gift of three, so you better start proving yourself. The other two won't just hand out their gifts willy nilly."

With that Discord vanished as Cadence watched the lance float in front of her. Her head jerked up towards the shadow her aura surrounding the lance sending it flying towards her. The dark Applejack dodged just in time her eyes narrowing as it tore through the sky.

"The sky's just an illusion!" the real Applejack shouted watching the sky ripple in front of her eyes. She started to look around before seeing the other Applejack ripple as well.

"So is she!" revealed the gamboge colored pony as the lance flew true and hit the shadow dead on. It flickered for a moment before vanishing as did the sky. Cadence nearly collapsed in relief, though it was short lived as she felt a tremor. It was coming from the Crystal Empire.

"I have to go." she whispered before taking off the lance following her. Applejack looked at her sister before heading off after her.

"Where are you going?" questioned Apple Bloom and only heard a little of the reply. "The others."

Please comment and/or review


	25. The Fallen Empire

I do not own MLP

Chapter Twenty Four: The Fallen Empire

Sombra grinned as he looked upon the Crystal Empire watching the ponies running away in fear. It was surprising to him that the Heart hadn't cast him out. The dark king watched as the Timber Wolves captured ponies all over the place.

"SOMBRA!" yelled the voice of the pink princess. He turned around to see Cadence coming towards him a look of fury on her face. He grinned as he summoned shards of black crystal into the air.

**_"So you have returned."_** he chuckled before launching the crystals towards her. The princess dodged them before throwing a lance towards the unicorn. The dark grey stallion vanished into shadows before appearing behind her.

**_"It is too late Princess."_** sneered the king as the lance jammed into the ground. _**"Your empire has fallen. Soon the Shadow Empire shall rise again."**_

"NO!" Cadence yelled turning around Dragoste was jerked out of the ground flying towards him. Sombra vanished again before the mist split into multiple versions of him. The Princess of Love turned to look at each of them her eyes wide. The corrupted unicorns grinned down at her before their horns glowing. The violet maned pony was launched down into the ground. The mare struggled to get to her hooves turning her head to see another attack being summoned.

"Cadence look out!" yelled Shining Armor before running in the way of the blast. He managed to summon his shield to block it for the most part. Soon the attack overwhelmed him and he used his body to shield his wife.

"SHINING ARMOR!" she screamed as the white stallion collapsed in front of her. "No!"

Sombra laughed loudly as the clones merged back into his body as he stared down at the couple. His magic surrounding him keeping him in the air. The black aura representing his magic surrounded prince dragging him up into the air.

_**"You took something from me Princess so I shall do the same."**_ he chuckled waving the captain of the guard around. _**"And this one you shall never take back."**_

"SHINING!" cried Cadence as her husband vanished before her eyes. "Bring him back you fiend!"

_**"Only if you get on your knees and beg."**_ the black maned stallion whispered in her ear causing the princess to turn around snapping. "You said three months!"

_**"Oh? Did I not explain?"**_ chuckled the unicorn king vanishing in the shadows. **_"Three months I gave to you prepare. This is me reclaiming what is mine. This empire never left my possession, I just leant it to you."_**

"You are nothing but a liar." Cadence felt herself grow faint, she was still weak from her previous battle. "A coward. A false king."

**_"Oh?"_** hummed Sombra walking up to her his black magic surrounding the alicorn dragging her forward. **_"I don't think I heard you Princess Cadence. What did you just call me?"_**

"I called you a false king you PATHETIC COWARD!" the pink alicorn just snapped before launching a spell right into his face causing the unicorn to fly backwards. The multicolored hair princess fell to the ground. She struggled weakly to her feet only for Sombra's magic to surround her throat dragging her forward. Soon she was dragged up into the air coming eye to eye with Sombra. He glared at her before throwing her into the ground.

**_"This is the difference in our power. A king versus a princess._**" the red eyed stallion growled keeping her to the ground. **_"This is my power that the Princesses had to seal instead of destroy. Because they couldn't."_**

"What?" panted Cadence trying to get up but found the crystals surrounding her. "How?"

**_"You need not know."_** replied Sombra walking past her to look at the Empire. **_"Telling you will only give you an advantage."_**

The purple maned alicorn focused on the lance watching as it floated in the air. She glanced towards him and Dragoste soared past her as crystals grew on her horn blocking her magic. The dark king felt something pierce him causing him to look down seeing the lance sticking through his chest. Shadows surrounded the wound before pulling the weapon out as he coughed up a little blood. Thick black shadows surrounded the wound sealing it up as the crystal lance dropped to the ground. Red eyes glared at the pink princess as he took a step towards her.

**_"Did you think such a weak attack would be able to kill me?"_** he growled standing over her just as a blast of white light sent him flying. Cadence glanced over to see a pure white unicorn standing there with Crystal at his side.

_"I am sorry Princess, I barely managed to escape."_ apologized the aqua earth pony as she slammed her hooves against the crystal shattering it. _"Arcane saved my life, as did the Other."_

"Has he made it back yet?" questioned the princess trying to climb to her hooves.

_"No, the Other says that he is waiting the full three months for some reason."_ Crystal replied as a unicorn made from pure light walked beside Arcane. "_The Other returned at Arcane's request."_

"I see." Cadence watched as Sombra stood up smoke rising from his body. "Return the Crystal Empire to its previous state and leave."

_**"Do you think two spirits and two mares can stop me?"**_ spoke the corrupted stallion the burns healing. _**"The Empire will never be yours."**_

"GIVE IT BACK!" yelled the Princess of Love as Dragoste lifted into the air much to her surprise. A pale silver hoof rested on her shoulder as The Other shook its head.

_"We have to retreat."_ spoke the pale gold mane crystal pony looking at her with sad blue eyes. _"With you in the state you are in, we will lose you as well."_

Cadence felt tears well up in her eyes before she bowed her head. Sombra grinned as he watched them back away.

_**"You will not be escaping that easily."**_ he growled before launching a spell, black swords made from pure magic, towards the ponies. Only for it to be block. His eyes widen as the other stared him down before they vanished in a white light. Sombra looked at where they vanished before laughing loudly. He had conquered the Empire, soon Equestria would be next. His eyes glowed as he headed towards the palace and to the Crystal Heart.

"Cadence!" called voices as the pink princess appeared in a familiar throne room. Looking up she saw Twilight's friends surrounding her though the Princess of Friendship was nowhere to be seen. Cadence knew that the only thing holding her up was Crystal. The white and gold maned unicorn was steadying her by keeping one of Cadence's legs over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." whispered the alicorn tears welling up in her eyes. "I am sorry."

"The Crystal Empire has fallen." informed Arcane earning a gasp from all around them. "Sombra used Applejack as a distraction for Cadence. It seems his powers are growing."

"But how?" asked Rarity looking worried. "He was defeated by the Crystal Heart before and the Princesses."

The pure white stallion glanced towards the Other before nodding his head saying. "Sombra's powers were new when he was defeated the first time and he was not yet fully restored the second. A portion of his powers was sealed inside the Crystal Heart... with Aqua Star. He had regained them, three months might be the time he needs to be truly restored."

"And he won't take over Equestria bit by bit would he?" Applejack inquired and Arcane shook his head. "Well, we're going to have to start reenforcing our cities. Do somethin' to keep them safe."

"We do that and we might as well start giving up. Smaller towns just don't have the supplies." replied Rainbow Dash looking over at her friend in a huff. The gamboge colored pony looked at her asking. "What do you suggest we do? Leave them open for attack?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" growled the light blue pegasus glaring down at the farm pony. "Unless you know a way to get supplies to the smaller towns that plan won't work!"

"He hasn't blocked off our connection to them yet!" the apple farmer snapped back as Crystal glanced towards the Other. The featureless pony shook its head before vanishing. The two friends argued back and forth about their opinions as Pinkie tried to stop them with Fluttershy's help. Neither would listen. There was a popping sound as Twilight appeared confused with Midnight Sun and Gears.

"GIRLS!" called Twilight and both the mares stopped to look at her. "What in the name of Celestia is going on here?! And why was I taken from my expedition by a faceless pony without even an explanation?"

"Speaking of which where is it?" the small bronze-gold filly asked in a bored tone but none paid any attention to her. "Seriously?"

"Do not question it, let's go before I receive anymore glares from the rainbow maned one." whispered Midnight Sun before heading out of the throne room glancing back at Rainbow Dash. _'To be honest she reminds me of a younger me.'_ he thought before coughing harshly before pulling his hoof away and seeing blood on dark grey.

"Are you alright?" inquired Gears and the black maned unicorn nodded his head. "Liar."

"Are you seriously fighting about that?" asked Twilight looking at her friends. "Supplies can be delivered to the towns Rainbow Dash. Even if I have to do it myself. My biggest concern is how few escaped the Crystal Empire. Cadence, did my brother..."

"Sombra has him." whispered the Princess of Love sadly as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my Shining."

"No." the purple alicorn choked her violet eyes filling with tears as well. "Not my brother."

_"Sombra will not kill him."_ spoke Crystal looking at them. _"He would not be put to work either. Sombra would not give him a chance to escape."_

"Cadence, who is this?" asked Twilight looking at the strange pony.

"She's..." Cadence began her explanation before Flash Sentry entered the room interrupting them saying. "PRINCESS TWILIGHT COME QUICK!"

The Princess of Friendship looked towards the others before they all rushed after him. When they got to the front of the castle they saw Princess Celestia and Luna on the ground in a heap. They were both injured heavily.

"Princess Luna! Princess Celestia! What happened?" the fourth princess inquired rushing over to her mentor and her mentor's sister. Celestia managed to crack open a magenta eye staring at her former student.

"W-we failed." she managed before slipping unconscious Twilight gasped looking over at her friends.

"Get them to the hospital wing!" ordered Rarity earning a look of surprise from Twilight. "They will take care of them, don't worry now dear."

Medics rushed around the fallen princesses, one even helping Cadence. Sweetie Belle was seen with them as she was in the medical unit.

"Find out what they were up to." the princess requested looking at Flash Sentry. "I need to know what they failed."

"Um, Princess Twilight?" called out a voice causing her to turn around and see a pine green pony with a yellow and dark yellow mane. "I might know where they were."

"Where?" asked Twilight moving up to her in a hurry, the gold eyed pony looked to the side for a bit before saying. "I'll have to show you. It's kind of hard to pin down without a certain map."

"Alright. Girls get ready." the Princess of Friendship replied before looking at her friends who nodded their head. "What's your name?"

"Astral Pen. Make sure you have some bits with you." said the pine green earth pony looking over at Inkwell. "I'll see you later for the collab."

"Alright." the tan unicorn responded before looking at Fluttershy. "Good luck."

"You too." Fluttershy told him before hurrying off to get some supplies. The author looked at Astral Pen asking. "Where are you taking them?"

"I... can't tell you." the gold eyed mare told him before hurrying off.

Please comment and/or review


	26. The Underworld and Hades

I do not own MLP

Chapter Twenty Five: The Underworld and Hades

"Ugh, are you sure this is the way?" Rainbow Dash asked earning an eye roll from the author. They were deep in the Everfree Forest and already the fast flier was complaining.

"Yes I'm sure." snapped Astral Pen before looking to her right. "Come on we're nearly there. This entrance is a lot closer to Ponyville than the last one."

"Entrance to what?" Twilight inquired as the pine green earth pony walked through some bushes before stopping at a hole. "What is that?"

"That is where they went. Follow me." explained the gold eyed mare before heading down some stairs the others following. "Quickly now, the entrance doesn't stay in one place for long."

"Where are we going?" this time it was Rarity asking the question earning a groan from Astral. "You haven't told us!"

"It's hard to explain!" the yellow maned pony replied before moving off the stairs towards a hooded figure. "Well Twilight's been here before. Greetings Charon!"

"Astral Pen you have already been here!" groaned the figure causing Twilight to pause. "You brought more living beings to the Underworld."

"Hey! Hey! I'm not staying!" Astral explained looking at him. "They wanted to snoop in the Princesses business not me! Welp, see you girls later, I know when I'm not welcomed here."

"If you did then you wouldn't come back." grumbled the ferrystallion before focusing his attention on the princess and her friends. "Greetings, I am Charon. The ferry pony to the Underworld. Will it just be you six?"

"Why don't we just fly across?" Rainbow asked earning a sigh from Charon before he said. "Do they teach them nothing in the World of the Living? If you attempt to fly or use magic to get across the river you will never return to your world. You will be lost for all eternity. Now get on the boat."

"Oh... here you go." replied Twilight levitating a few bits to the ferrypony who looked a little surprised. "Astral Pen told us to bring some."

"Perhaps next time she will tell you how she keeps finding the entrance." grumbled the cloaked stallion before climbing on after them and the boat began to move. "Lord Hades has already been alerted to your presence. When you exit the ship you will go straight to his palace. If you need help, Thanatos will guide the way."

"Thank you." the Princess of Friendship told the stallion who didn't reply as he guided the ferry across the River Styx.

"Didn't you come here one time?" asked Rainbow Dash and Twilight shook her head saying. "I only was brought to the entrance of the Underworld. I never entered here until now."

The rest of the trip was quiet until they reached the shore on the other side of the river. Twilight looked around before spotting a pale grey pony with bat like wings. His red slitted eyes held a bored look to them as his short black and dark steel grey maned curled around his face. Rarity swooned as she stared at him but he held no mind.

"Lord Hades summons you." he spoke his voice deep before turning around. "Follow me."

Twilight did not have time to take in the Underworld. Unlike the World of the Living the Underworld held its own beauty. The darkness was lit up by magma and flames from the River Phlegethon and veins of crystals running down the wall. Applejack whistled at the plant life in the courtyard, she didn't know anything could grow down there. The group found themselves in front of large obsidian door with large white pony skeletons standing guard. Fluttershy gulped as they walked past them their heads turning to watch them.

The hall they walked down was made of obsidian lit by flame like flowers and white ones. Large stain glass windows lined the left side of the hall depicting a few scenes that even Rainbow Dash turned her head from. The death counts were just too high. Soon they came to a stone door adorned with skeletons and fire gems set in gold. Rarity squealed in delight at the sight of the gems.

"Lord Hades, the Bearers have arrived." Thanatos called rapping a hoof against the door before pushing them forward with one hoof. The doors opened slowly allowing the group to walk forward and into the throne room. Twilight gulped her ears falling flat against her head as she took a step forward into the long hallway her eyes locked on a lone throne resting on top of stairs.

"Well well, more visitors." a voice spoke as the rest of the ponies entered. "And this time the newest Princess of Equestria. What an _honor_ it is."

"We are here to find out what happened to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." responded Twilight standing her ground only to gasp when the Lord of the Underworld came into view. He had a smirk on his face as he walked down the stairs his slitted gold eyes watching them intently.

"Y-you're an alicorn?" gasped Fluttershy as the slitted eyes landed on her causing her to hide under her hair. Hades rolled his eyes at the reaction.

"Yes and no. Unlike you ponies I was not born, I was created." he growled before walking up to Twilight. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, this is the first time you have seen me, but not the first time I have seen you. I must thank you for returning Cerberus, it would have been more... disastrous if he stayed a moment longer. Now onto the next question. What happened to your dear monarchs... They came to me seeking help."

"So you attacked them?" interrupted Rainbow Dash only to be promptly ignored by Hades. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Rainbow!" hissed the mulberry alicorn looking at her friend with a stern look. "What has gotten into you?"

"I did not attack them." the grey blue stallion replied before walking to the steps again pausing to scratching a large three headed dog behind the ears. "What exactly did they say?"

"They failed." said the former unicorn a bit confused when he laughed.

"What's so funny?" growled RD as Applejack just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Only the world of the living would think that they failed a simple test by not having the result they expected." explained Hades before vanishing in flame and appearing in front of Twilight. "But perhaps you and your friends would be willing to take on the same challenges your beloved monarchs did."

The Princess of Friendship thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Good, follow me then." replied the Lord of the Underworld before heading off down a hallway. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment watching her friends follow this strange stallion. She looked behind her wondering if she should just go.

"The choice is yours." a deep voice spoke causing her to turn around and see the pale grey pegasus from before. "To go or to stay. This choice is yours to make Rainbow Dash."

"Why do you look like that?" asked Rainbow as she watched him with magenta eyes though they were focused on his wings. Thanatos looked at her before sighing as he looked at a window to the left of the throne. The sky blue pony looked towards it and saw a grey blue pegasus painted against the glass. His eyes were closed peacefully.

"I was the first pony to die." he told her before looking away. "Hades had given me a present. A choice. I was free to return to the land of the living, but I decided to stay. I wanted to bring the dead to him, in that sense I became death. It was when my talent appeared, the skull representing my duties. I am there in the end to make sure a pony breathes their final breath and guide them here to be judged."

"How did you die if no pony couldn't die before?" questioned Rainbow a little confused as Thantos explained. "I knew there had to be more than just living eternally. So I disregarded the rules and bound my wings before jumping off the cliff. Hades himself found my dying and gave me the choice to live or die. I chose death having become bored with living. Each choice shapes the lives of others. If I hadn't died then this place would be empty and the surface world full of life that it cannot hold."

"Every choice is important huh?" mused the pegasus before heading off after her friends. "Thanks!"

"Ponies now days." sighed Thanatos before looking towards a large portrait to the right. "At least they are doing what is right. Just like you Clover. I will find you one of the days and when you finally choose to come Lord Hades' smile would return."

-Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest-

Discord hovered over the Mirror Pool as he continued work on the weapons again. Dragoste was now hovering over the pool as he continued to weave his magic around the weapons. Soon a pale blue flame appeared near the entrance.

"So you have arrived." mumbled the draconequus glancing upwards. "Do you have what I need?"

"It took some convincing." a female voice spoke out. "But they agreed to grant you a shard of each of their powers for the young ones in exchange for bringing balance."

"Yes, yes, balance can come later." huffed Discord as three shards appeared beside him. "Wisdom, Power, and Courage. These do fit the little ones perfectly. Makes me wonder what you did to get them... Ma..."

"I would prefer it if you didn't say my name." sighed the voice as bright gold eyes peered through the darkness. "You don't know who is listening."

"Oh right, if Sombra were to find out who you really are it could cause problems." the Chaos spirit chuckled as his magic surrounded the shards. "For all of us. All though he could hear you fangirling a mile away."

"What do you mean by..." began the voice before a bright light appeared and a new voice spoke. "Wait are we in a fanfic?"

There was a high pitched squeal.

_Okay, that hurt._

_**Hey this means we get to be in a fanfic where the author is a sexy little...**_

"Discord take him away before he ruins everything!" snapped the voice causing the draconequus to sigh before snapping his fingers one more time.

"No wait!" the male voice shouted. "Phew still..."

A cloud of smoke exited the shadows.

"Seriously Discord, a hat?" asked the voice before sighing. "What else do you need me to get for you?"

"Just buy a little more time while I start designing the weapons for the youngest Princess and her friends." Discord told her. "I will call you when I need you Skogsrå."

"I'm not a Skogsrå, Discord." replied the voice before turning around a white tipped tail slightly split flashing in the light for a moment before vanishing.

"No, you are something very different." chuckled the Chaos spirit as he began to work on the weapons once again. "Now let me see, ah yes that will be perfect."

Please comment and/or review


	27. The Test

I do not own MLP or Norse Mythology

Chapter Twenty Six: The Test

"Where are we going?" asked Twilight taking note as Rainbow Dash flew up. Hades merely touched his horn against a wall at the end of the hall. A swirling black portal opened up and he held out his hoof saying. "Helheim."

Twilight was about to ask where that was but decided to just see for herself. She knew that there were a lot of things that she didn't know. Even as the newest princess. The group walked through the portal into another cavernous area made from ice. All around the ponies as far as the eye can see there was ice and stone. Though there were some plants growing the place felt very unwelcoming.

"More visitors Hades?" cooed a female voice as something brushed past the newest princess causing her to yelp. "And not your dear sisters."

"They are not my sisters Hela." Hades growled back his eyes narrowing. "They are here to take the test."

"And why aren't Celestia and Luna?" questioned the voice with a slight laughter before pausing. "There are two who can take the first test. The others will return when Urd summons them."

The girls headed out with Hades and Rainbow Dash followed slowly. Her eyes glanced around looking at the ice caverns they were in. She closed her eyes an image came to mind of the Sky Diamond. When she opened her eyes and looked forward she found herself _staring at a large wall. Screeching to a stop the rainbow maned pony looked around for her friends._

_"Is this... the test?" questioned the weather pony walking up to the wall seeing the focus point, the Sky Diamond. "But how?"_

_Pressing a hoof against the wall, the sky blue pegasus stood back watching it crumble. Rainbow watched the hallway change from normal stone to clouds. Taking a deep breath the rainbow maned pony entered the test watching as the entrance close behind her. Taking a step forward Rainbow Dash managed to find her way to the first room where a large white tree wrapped around a stone stood in front of three walls. There was writing on the stone so the athlete moved to read it._

_"One brings chaos but never lies_  
_One brings harmony but hides the truth_  
_One protects but never chooses._  
_Pick the one you will follow."_

_R.D.'s ears went against her head as images appeared, this wasn't like the test she took where there was a right answer. Looking up at the images of Discord, the Tree of Harmony, and the Crystal Heart._

_"I would never be able to choose between my friends!" she spoke looking around putting her foot down. "YOU CAN NEVER MAKE ME CHOSE BETWEEN THEM AND I WILL PROTECT THEM WITH MY LIFE!"_

_A light shown from the wall with the Crystal Heart before it shattered. Huffing Rainbow moved forward down the hall watching as a rainbow wall took its place. Walking down the hall the magenta eyed pony kept her eyes forward. Right now she needed to find out why she was here._

_The next room looked like the main room in her house with just a stone resting before three walls where her doors used to be. Moving to the stone the athlete read._

_"Which do you value more?_  
_Courage?_  
_Power?_  
_Wisdom?"_

_Three drawings appeared, one of a sword, the other of a hoof holding a hammer, and the last of a book._

_"That's easy! Courage!" spoke Rainbow as the wall with the sword shattered. "So wait, I don't have to touch the wall in order to go through this? I'll only do that when I can't figure out which one is which."_

_Moving forward the pegasus actually took a little of time to examine her surroundings. It seemed like any other place in Cloudsdale but there was something different. Pausing for a second Rainbow Dash placed a hoof against the wall it sunk for a bit before she touched something solid._

_"Stone?" she asked out loud before taking a step back and shot out a burst of wind causing all the clouds to fly away revealing a stone hallway with vines growing up the wall. Looking out the window again the mare noticed that she was on a floating city hovering all by itself. Taking a deep breath the weather pony move forward. The next area had large archways each facing a wall. In the middle of the archways was a tombstone. Rainbow had to wonder why it was always a large stone. The pony sighed before reading the next question._

_"What do you utilize more often?_  
_Your heart?_  
_Your mind?_  
_Or your strength?"_

_The images appeared on the walls after the arches glowed. The first was of a heart, the second of a brain, the last a hoof with flames around it._

_"My strength." she spoke before heading to the wall with the hoof with the red flames surrounding it. The wall shattered allowing Rainbow to continue. It returned as a red waterfall. Rainbow Dash felt like she had travelled for hours when she finally got outside. An obelisk stood next to a broken bridge. There were three islands off in the distance: One holding a castle, the second a tall mountain that went higher than before, the third of a serene rainbow lake. R.D. walked over to the obelisk choosing to read the inscription out loud. "Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head. One leads to great adventure. Another leads to vast knowledge. The last to peace and serenity. That's easy, adventure!"_

_"Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_One leads to great adventure._  
_Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_The last to peace and serenity."_

_The rainbow maned pony took off as fast as she could towards the mountain. She couldn't fly up all the way so she landed on the ledge closest to where she was. A cave was near by and Rainbow decided to enter it. Red crystals lined the walls giving off light so Rainbow could see in front of her. That was when the fast flier noticed a room up ahead. Inside were three walls in a large cavernous room. In the middle was a table with a tablet on it and lining the walls were cases. On the left wall were swords: A short sword, a long sword, and a claymore. The middle wall contained three tomes: A white one with gold, a black one with gems, and a brown one with vines. On the right wall were shields: A small wooden shield, a medium sized iron shield, and a large steel shield. Moving up to the tablet Rainbow read._

_"Choose one of the nine to continue on._  
_The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_The tome to learn and use._  
_The shield to protect and defend."_

_The rainbow maned pony walked up to the sword case and looked at the long sword. Pressing her hoof over it the case vanished and the sword appeared on her back. The weather pony moved on through the tunnel that appeared. The next area she came to had three doors each had their own gems set into the door. The left door held a rising sun with a sunstone, the colors were the colors of the sky when the sun rose. The middle door held a pearl represent the fully risen sun the wall and door were blue and white like the sky. The last door and wall were dark with stars lighting the darkness. A crescent moon shaped moonstone rested on the door. Writing appeared over the doors._

_"Which do you prefer?_  
_Morning?_  
_Midday?_  
_Night?"_

_"That's easy." Rainbow said before heading to the middle door and entered it. Walking down the hallway the rainbow maned pony wondered why she was able to take the test. Before she could continue with that line of thought she came to another cave. This one had three doors as well but this time it had words engraved into the surface. The first door had 'past', the second door had 'present', the last door had 'future'. In the middle of the room was a sun dial but instead of the normal time keeping device there was writing._

_"Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_This question is about time._  
_Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_Continue your journey in the present?_  
_Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_Rainbow tapped a hoof to her face before heading to the future door. She was curious about what it was like. Plus there was an adventure in the unknown. Walking through the door and down the hallway she soon found herself in a large circular room with stain glass windows on the wall. There were three with suns: A midday sun over a vast plain, a sun on a cloudy day overlooking a mountain, and an eclipsed sun over Canterlot. Three windows with moons as the main design: A full moon over a forest, a full red moon over the sea, and a golden moon settling in over a large field. The last three windows that held a common theme were stars: A red star, a white star, and a blue star. The red star was over a mountain, the white star over a forest, and the blue star over a lake. A tablet on a table sat in the middle of the room. Walking over to it the rainbow maned pony read._

_"What do you find yourself taking a liking to more?_  
_The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_The moon and the light it brings to the night?_  
_Or the stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_Though be careful, each light has its own choices."_

_Biting her lip Rainbow looked at the the windows, she stepped to the glass holding the normal sun. As she stared at it something caught her eye, walking through the plain was herself and a deer. In front of them was a white butterfly, pressing her hoof against the glass to get a closer look only for it to shatter. The pony sighed walking forward before finding herself in a large white room. In the middle was a large obelisk with white writing on it._

_"What is your greatest desire?_  
_To find love?_  
_To gain power?_  
_To find peace?"_

_Rainbow watched as three images appeared. One was of her with a familiar looking stallion. They were flying together in the sky with happy looks on their faces. The second image was over her taking down a horde of enemies by herself. The last was of her just relaxing on a cloud a look of content on her face. The rainbow maned pony began to head towards the middle image before pausing. 'Is it my greatest desire? My dream above all else is to join the Wonderbolts. If I gain power and don't join them what use is my dream?' thought the pony looking at them again. Her ears went flat against her head before looking back to the image of her with the stallion then to the image of her relaxing. She didn't know which to choose closing her eyes she listened to her heart for once instead of instinct and brash decisions. Walking to the left Rainbow knew that the one thing she wanted most is love. She wanted to be loved and adored by everyone so she didn't have to feel alone again. Touching the face of her older self she noticed that she smiled back at her before waving as they vanished._

_The walk to the next area was short. It was a large room where equally large statues of her friends stood. Each had a word at the bottom of them. Loyal, honest, brave, strong, laughter, kind, generous, friendly, patient. There was a pedestal resting in the middle of the room that read:_

_"Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are mean?_  
_A strong friend who will protect you no matter what?_  
_A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_A patient friend who will put up with you even when you hurt them accidentely?"_

_Rainbow sighed knowing which one she knew she valued more. Walking up to the pedestal of Spitfire. She pressed a hoof against the word watching the statue move away allowing her to continue. Walking down the hall she soon found herself in the white room again with the black obelisk. This time red words appeared revealing the next question._

_"When your time has come and you could choose_  
_How would your life end?_  
_Being at peace with yourself?_  
_Fighting against the enemy?_  
_Protecting the ones you love?"_

_The rainbow maned pegasus looked at the images appearing. One was of her old and grey sleeping on the only cloud in a clear sky. She was wearing the uniform of a Wonderbolts instructor. Next to her was Scootaloo brushing a hoof through her hair. The squirt was wearing a Wonderbolts uniform with a sad smile on her face._

_The next image was of Rainbow fighting against large swarms of demons a sword made of a rainbow in hoof and armor that shined brightly equipped. She was heavily wound and had the look that she was not going down without a fight._

_The last image was of herself protecting Twilight and Pinkie from a hit from an unknown source. The armor was in the midst of shattering and Twilight had a look of panic on her face. Pinkie had tears running down her face but never letting go of the purple alicorn's hooves as a light shown in between them. Rainbow touched the last image a tear streaming down her face as she closed her eyes. The image faded allowing her to continue forward. The next room was dark except for the lights coming from the doors and the wording above them._

_"Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_A full moon?_  
_A half moon?_  
_A new moon?"_

_The moonstones were cut in the shape of a full and half moon. The last stone was an onyx. Moving forward the fast flier touched the door with the full moon pushing it open. There at the end of the hall was the Sky Diamond etched into the stone. The wall slowly lowered revealing a cove with the Sky Diamond. Entering the area Rainbow felt the sword lift of her back entering the focus point. A light shot out as a pegasus flew up into the hair before morphing into a sword in front of a helm._

_"Congratulations Rainbow Dash, Bearer of Loyalty." a voice resounded from all around the sky blue pegasus causing her to look around her. "You have proven that you are ready to receive my gift. Come focus on my voice."_

_Rainbow closed her eyes. When she opened them she found herself standing in a dark area where a tree stood._

_"Welcome Rainbow Dash." **a voice spoke out and the crystal tree stood. Rainbow turned to look at it and was surprised to see it was the Tree of Harmony.**_

_"Yes I am the Tree of Harmony and please refrain from asking questions we do not have the time." **said the tree causing the weather pony's mouth to snap shut**. "Apologies. Ahem. Rainbow Dash, you have proven yourself to your element. By choosing to remain with your friends instead of leaving them once again you have proven yourself a true bearer of loyalty. I here by give you the Gift of Loyalty. With this gift I give you have the power to see the flow of the wind and can bend it to your will. Magical abilities can be deflected and reflected back towards the user. You bring out the true loyalties in ponies whether it be money, the princess, even Sombra. Stay true to your friends Rainbow Dash but also don't forget you have to be loyal to your own beliefs. Now go, your friends are waiting."_

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes thinking about her friends and feeling herself return to reality.

Pinkie Pie knew something was up when Rainbow slowed down. She turned around to say something as she caught a glimpse of an oval shaped sapphire. _When she fully turned around the pink pony found herself staring at all wall._

_"About time!" she said with a grin on her face looking up into the sky before heading over to the symbol of the entrance. Pressing her hoof against the symbol the door opened and the party pony bounced in. The walls were ever changing not landing on a specific form or style. One moment it was the rock farm she grew up in the next it was Ponyville market square. When she got to the first room she immediately read the stone:_

_"One brings chaos but never lies_  
_One brings harmony but hides the truth_  
_One protects but never chooses._  
_Pick the one you will follow."_

_"That's silly, Discord has lied before... well just when he was trying to get out of reformation." Pinkie stated before bouncing over to the picture of Discord on the wall pressing her hoof against it. "Doesn't mean I don't trust him now."_

_With that said the party planner bounced through the now pink and white checkered hallway. She giggled as chocolate rain poured down enjoying it thoroughly. The next room was the landscape of the Capital of Chaos. The large stone in the middle was floating in the air. Pinkie Pie bounced over to it as stones began to appear and she leaped on top of them. Reading the stone carefully as the entire world turned upside down._

_"Which do you value more?_  
_Courage?_  
_Power?_  
_Wisdom?"_

_Pinkie giggled as the symbols appeared in the air. Bouncing over to the sword which vanished and let her to the hallway. It had changed again to the spookiest cave in Equestria. The monsters roared as the fun loving pony skipped through giggling and making faces at them. When she got to the room with arches she just hopped right up to the stone to read._

_"What do you utilize more often?_  
_Your heart?_  
_Your mind?_  
_Or your strength?"_

_"That's easy." laughed the pink maned pony as she bounced over to the wall with the brain. It glowed blue and vanished allowing her to continue on. Now walking through the hallway lined with file cabinets Pinkie stopped to read what was in them. It was everything she knew about everypony. She stopped when she thought about Ire and her ears drooped for a moment. She had wanted to spend time with her other self. Without her inside Pinkie didn't feel complete. Moving onwards the pink earth pony found herself outside where scraps of info flew away in the wind. There was a path in front of her that split and led to three different areas. One was the castle of the two sisters, the second was the mountain where they met the dragon, and the third to the lake where she and Dash nearly pranked Fluttershy. The obelisk shone in the sun and Pinkie walked over to it and read:_

_"Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_One leads to great adventure._  
_Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_The last to peace and serenity."_

_The party planner just bounced off towards the castle. She was always curious about other ponies and knowledge would help her learn more about them. When Pinkie entered the castle she decided to explore. 'Maybe I can find the room with the organ!' the party pony thought happily before pausing as she looked towards a room. Walking inside she found herself looking at all kinds of weapons. One case contained: A short sword, a long sword, and a claymore. Pinkie Pie hummed to herself as she moved past it, she wasn't really the type to slay her enemies with a sword. The next case contained tomes: A white tome, a black tome, and a brown tome. The last one held shields: a small wooden shield, a medium sized iron shield, and the last a large steel shield. A voice sung out behind the blue eyed earth pony._

_"Choose one of the nine to continue on._  
_The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_The tome learn and use._  
_The shield to protect and defend."_

_Tapping a hoof to the face the party planner looked at the tomes again before placing a hoof over the black one. She knew now not to judge a book by its cover._

_"Or a tome by the cover." she laughed as the tome vanished and appeared on her back inside a saddle bag. Moving onwards down a dark hallway lit only by floating balloons with a light inside of them. The pink pony soon came to a room with three doors. A door with a sunstone representing the rising sun. The door and wall were the colors of the sun rise. The next door and walls were blue and white. The colors of the sky during midday and the pearl in the door glowed brightly like the sun. The last door and wall were dark blues with stars all around them. The moonstone cut into a crescent shape rested on that door. Writing appeared over the doors._

_"Which do you prefer?_  
_Morning?_  
_Midday?_  
_Night?"_

_"I love it when parties last all night!" she laughed bouncing to the last door and it opened at her touch. Walking through the darkened hallway lit by the stars Pinkie actually took in the sight. When she got to the next room with three doors and a sundial that said._

_"Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_This question is about time._  
_Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_Continue your journey in the present?_  
_Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_Pinkie just went through the middle door bouncing along humming a song that she had heard._

_"Yeah! From you, I mean you do have it stuck in your head." giggled the party pony as she continued on. She stopped when she walked up to nine stain glass windows. Each having their own theme: sun, moon, and stars. The tablet on the wall read:_

_"What do you find yourself taking a liking to more?_  
_The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_The moon and the light it brings to the night?_  
_Or the stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_Thought be careful, each light has its own choices."_

_Pinkie smiled before hopping over to the full moon hovering over the forest watching a fox dance around a fire with a tiger sleeping in the background. The pink pony giggled as she placed a hoof on the glass watching as it faded._

_Walking down a forested hallway the bubbly pony found herself in a large white room with a tall black obelisk standing in the middle. The pink party planner went up and read:_

_"What is your greatest desire?_  
_To find love?_  
_To gain power?_  
_To find peace?"_

_Pinkie looked at the images appeared and went straight towards the one where she was partying with her friends. She bounced down the bouncy house hall that was there and soon found herself staring at statues of her friends and her sisters. She walked up quickly to the tablet on the table and read it:_

_"Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are being mean?_  
_A strong friend who will protect you no matter what?_  
_A friend who will alway make you laugh?_  
_A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_A patient friend who will put up with you even when you hurt them accidently?"_

_"Easy! A friendly pony!" giggled Pinkie as the statue of Twilight moved to the side and she walked down the halls of the Golden Oak Library. She hummed to herself knowing Twilight had been avoiding the castle more often now. Perhaps she could find a way to get her to confess. Soon she found herself in another large white room with the tall black obelisk that read"_

_"When your time has come and you could choose_  
_How would your life end?_  
_Being at peace with yourself?_  
_Fighting against the enemy?_  
_Protecting the ones you love?"_

_Three images appeared, one where Pinkie was in bed surrounded by friends and family. She was old and wrinkly but still looked at peace. The second image was of her shooting her confetti canon at some demonic looking creatures. The last image was of her protecting Ire from an attack from a dragon. Pinkie stopped before heading for the image of her protecting her other self quickly. The image vanished and she ran straight into a hallway. Looking behind her Pinkie noticed that the other two images were still in the room. Soon the night sky over took the hallway as the pink pony found herself in a large field with three doors standing before her. One with a circular shaped moonstone, the second with a half circle moon stone, and the last with an onyx. White lettering appeared in the air._

_"Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_A full moon?_  
_A half moon?_  
_A new moon?"_

_The party planner bounced towards the door with the full moon watching it open before her. The night sky loomed over head as she bounced towards the exit as the wall slid down for her. The tome flew off her back and into the Seed of Beginning. A bud crept out of the seed and flowers grew. The petals fell into a vial which glowed. The wind kicked up around the pink pony before she found herself standing in front of the Tree of Harmony._

_"I welcome you Pinkie Pie, bearer of Laughter." **spoke the tree the crystals glowing, Pinkie Pie was about to squeal.** "I do not have a gift to give to you than the one I have already given. The Pinkie Sense as you have called it. You were the first to be chosen, I had searched long and hard to find the right pony to bear the Element of Laughter. When I had found you it was with your family at your party. So instead of waiting I bestowed a part of the gift upon you. Now I have come to give you the rest."_

_**The Tree of Harmony glowed and a blue light surrounded the pink pony for a second.**_

_"You are now able to sense when a creature is in need of laughter and of a good time. You will be able to tell their likes, dislikes, and what they treasure the most." **explained the Spirit of Harmony**. "But most of all you are able to see into the future. Not the events that is set in stone but as ponies make a decisions you can see the result of those acts. These are the events that you can change."_

_"Thanks!" **said the party planner before looking around and then vanishing.** "See you next time!"_

When she came back to reality, Pinkie glanced towards Rainbow Dash who looked at her. The pink pony smiled as she held out a hoof and the light blue pegasus took it. Off they went back to Ponyville.

Twilight followed the cat for some time before realizing that Hela was the cat. The black cat turned to look at her and smirked. Then they were led to a single room where an old pony once stood. Her mane and tail were long and white, her coat a faded gold, her eyes were blue and filled with wisdom.

"Greetings ponies, you are here to take my test. Hmm but you are not yet ready." spoke the old pony walking up to them. Her hooves slammed against the ground as she called out. "Lord Discord I require your mirrors!"

There was a sigh from all around them before the mirrors appeared. Twilight had to wonder just who this pony was that could tell request something from Discord without getting teased.

"Stare into the mirrors." instructed the old pony and the two ponies did so. Soon the two found themselves in a dark area.

_**Twilight looked around tense before seeing herself standing there. The other alicorn turned around saying. "Go away I'm trying to study!"**_

_**"Who are you?" asked the Princess of Friendship causing the other to roll her eyes as she shut her book.**_

_**"I am you, to be more specific the you that you push away, your dark side as it were." the Other Twilight explained with a huff. "Now leave me alone!"**_

_**"No pony wants to be alone." the princess told her other self walking over only for a barrier to be erected. "Why do you?"**_

_**"There is no need for friends." mumbled the other alicorn as she turned her page. "I don't need friends when I have my books."**_

_**Rarity walked around in the darkness looking for any sign of what her test was. Suddenly she found herself in an area filled with gems and gold. The white unicorn squealed as she looked around.**_

_**"Get away from my jewels." her own voice screeched causing the fashionista turn whip around. There was her other self standing there a crown on her head.**_

_**"I wasn't going to touch them, I was going to ask if I could have one from the owner." huffed the dressmaker causing the other Rarity to glare at her.**_

_**"No! They are mine, I'm not letting anypony lay a hoof on them!" hissed the greyscale unicorn her stance tense as if ready to defend her precious gems.**_

_**"Isn't it better to share?" Rarity asked looking at herself causing the other to huff. "No! They are mine! MINE!"**_

_**"It seems that we have a difference of opinions." growled the Element of Generosity.**_

_**"YOU ARE AS SELFISH AS I AM!" shouted the opposite element before leaping towards her other self who yelled. "STOP! Our hooves!"**_

_**"You're right." said the other mare looking at her hoof before sighing. "If we can't fight with our hooves perhaps magic?"**_

_**"Our mane." Rarity whined causing both to look to the side. "Besides, I know what its like to want to horde all of my things. But it isn't a nice feeling."**_

_**"What about Spike?" asked Twilight sitting outside of the barrier causing the other princess to look at her saying. "What about him? He doesn't need me. No one needs anyone. Being alone is the best feeling."**_

_**"But do you care about him?" questioned the alicorn causing the grey scale Twilight to startle before answering. "I... I... Yes, I still care about him. But I don't like it! I want to be alone! I don't need friends, or family, or other people around me. Yet when you bring him up I... I always want to be with him..."**_

_**"Even when I was always alone in my studies, Spike is always with me." the Princess of Friendship told her and the other Twilight lowered the shield allowing the other to walk in. "Even when you are all alone you still want someone there. I don't push you away because I want to be surrounded by friends. I just don't want to go back to being the pony I once was. Without my friends I would have never stopped Nightmare Moon."**_

_**"What do you mean that it isn't a nice feeling to horde?" snapped the dark Rarity as she looked at her jewels. "I have never felt more satisfied!"**_

_**"Well the more you horde, the more you push your friends away." Rarity explained moving away from the gems. "And when you stop for a moment to think about it you've lost what is most important to you."**_

_**"Well I should just horde my friends." huffed the Element of Greed looking away causing Rarity to chortle. "WHAT?"**_

_**"You can't horde both your friends and your jewels. It doesn't work like that." the white mare told the other. "When you let your greed effect you it makes you bitter, suspect your friends, and push them away. When you aren't generous you find it difficult to keep your friendships alive."**_

_**"But you are more like me then you think!" snapped the other Rarity causing the fashionista to say. "True, but I don't hide it. In fact there are times when I have to be a bit selfish. Because there is a balance, just like when there are days where you have to be upset there are days where I have to be greedy. However I know that whenever I want to be selfish I also have to be generous."**_

_**"You know you are the first one to not pick a fight with the darkness lingering in her mind." the Princess of Loneliness pointed out causing Twilight to laugh. "What?"**_

_**"It's because you told me to go away!" giggled the Princess of Friendship looking at her double. "Why would I attack someone who would want that?"**_

_**"I guess we wouldn't." the Element of Isolation mumbled before looking at her other self. "Sombra will be using us to fight his battles for him. He can't see what goes on inside the mirrors, only Discord can do that. He is the one who created the mirrors. I will go to Sombra when you leave. Just like what happened with Celestia and Luna, we both know that they had to face their dark selves before they could move on to the test. Which means Sombra both has Nightmare Moon and her sister. You need somepony on the inside, somepony who would probably be listening to his plans closely. Mind you Twilight that I will keep away from everyone else. I am not a pony who wants friends and the others will just get on my nerves."**_

_**"I still just want to horde." sighed the dark Rarity before looking at the other. "However I don't want someone bossing me around and telling me what I can and cannot do and using my greed against me. Sombra is going to get another thing coming."**_

_**"What does that mean?" asked the white mare causing the other to snort before explaining. "I want what I want and he will try to control me. I don't need liars and jerks trying to steal my jewels!"**_

_**"There we go." Rarity muttered before feeling a tingle. "OOOH! What was that?"**_

"You have passed your test." _**spoke Urd's voice and the fashionista startled.**_ "You can now return."

_ The darkness faded but Rarity found herself not in the room they were in before she found herself standing in an area full of mist. Huffing to herself she walked around until coming face first into a wall. There was the Crystal of Arcane, or an etching on it. The area of the wall was cracked all over, when she put a hoof on it she watched it crumble beneath it. She jerked her hoof back not wanting it to get dirty, a light shown from the tunnel before vanishing. It revealed a beautifully decorated hallway, like one she would see in Canterlot Castle. Moving forward the seamstress ran down the hall trying to find her way out of this strange place._

_The first area she came to was a room very similar to the throne room in the Castle of Friendship but no thrones or table stood there. Instead was a white tree wrapped around a stone and three gold doors laid within the walls. Green magic began to etch words on the stone. Rarity moved to read as images appeared on the doors._

_"One brings chaos but never lies_  
_One brings harmony but hides the truth_  
_One protects but never chooses._  
_Pick the one you will follow."_

_"Now what does that mean?" asked Rarity loudly before looking at the golden walls. Three images were now etched into the walls. One of Discord, the second the Tree of Harmony, the third the Crystal Heart. The white unicorn walked over to the walls examining each closely wondering which one to choose. Her eyes landed on the Tree of Harmony, she knew that she brought harmony but she had some truths away from her friends. Moving forward she watched as the wall turned into blue gems before vanishing. The seamstress continued on down the hall._

_The second area was designed like the throne room in the Crystal Palace, though like the other room it was missing the throne and the golden walls stood tall. A large crystal stood in the middle of the room. Writing began to appear in the same green flame at the same time as the images. Walking over Rarity read the next question._

_"Which do you value more?_  
_Courage?_  
_Power?_  
_Wisdom?"_

_Looking up there was another set of images. A sword, a hammer, and a book. The indigo maned mare frowned. She didn't know which one was power and which one was wisdom. The wall with the sword glowed once with a green light and the wall with the hammer glowed twice with a red light._

_"I see, the hammer is power and the sword courage." muttered the pony before tapping a hoof to her chin. "I guess having power isn't a bad thing. But having the wisdom to use that power is a lot better."_

_Walking over to the stone with the drawing of the book Rarity pressed her hoof against it watching the wall break into blue gem pieces. The unicorn continued on to the next room._

_It was the Canterlot throne room, the thrones were missing and large arch ways stood facing the golden walls. A tombstone stood in the middle of the triangle as the arches themselves turned gold. The runes on each were a different color. The archway facing the wall which soon had the drawing of a heart was green. The one facing the wall which had a hoof holding a sword had red runes. The last facing the wall with the brain had blue runes. The tombstone's writing held her next challenge so Rarity walked over to it to read._

_"What do you utilize more often._  
_Your heart?_  
_Your mind?_  
_Or your strength?"_

_Rarity smiled before walking over to the wall with the heart watching it shatter into green gems. Moving down the hallway the seamstress soon found herself outside. In front of her was a path that soon split into three. One leading to a castle, the middle to a tall mountain, and the last to her right to what seemed like a serene lake. An obelisk stood next to the path containing the next inscription._

_"Oh weary traveller choose one to rest your head._  
_One leads to great adventure._  
_Another leads to vast knowledge._  
_The last to peace and serenity."_

_Humming to herself, Rarity looked at each location carefully. She had to choose a place to rest her head. **'However each place grants something. The castle probably has vast knowledge, the lake is probably the peaceful place but there is no spa. That mountain has adventure all over it... and gems... and damaged hooves.'** thought the proper pony before heading to the castle. It was the only place that sounded appealing. She headed left to the castle, when she got there she found that it wasn't as ruined as she thought. Heading inside the azure eyed unicorn before looking for a room to sleep in. That was when a gem caught her eye. Peering into the room Rarity found herself staring at weapons all behind glass. Three swords, three tomes, and three shields rested behind it. A tablet laid on the table saying._

_"Choose one of the six to continue on._  
_The sword to prepare yourself against unknown foes._  
_The tome to learn and use._  
_The shield to protect and defend."_

_Rarity moved over to the tomes uninterested in the shields or swords, to her they were more likely to damage her then anything else. The white tome held a green gem in the middle with gold embroidery surrounding it. The black tome held a red gem with gold embroidery as well but in a different style. The brown tome held three blue gems with the gold embroidery crossing in between them. The seamstress tapped a hoof against her face again before moving to the white tome. Using her magic she watched as the glass turned green before shattering the book lifting up and going into a satchel that appeared on her back. The glass faded with the other two book appearing behind the table with the tablet. The entrance to a hallway appeared allowing her to continue onwards._

_The next area was a three colored room lit by the gems on three doors. The door to the left held a rising sun with a sunstone as the sun. The door itself and the wall behind it was full of pinks, blues, and oranges. The middle door held a pearl representing the fully risen sun. The door and wall were sky blue with white tuffs of clouds. The last door was dark blue with the wall the same color but they were decorated with stars. A moonstone in the shape of a crescent moon sat in the middle of the door as words appeared over them._

_"Which do you prefer?_  
_Morning?_  
_Midday?_  
_Night?"_

_The white mare looked at the doors before heading to the door to the right. She loved the night, it was so peaceful and calm. Opening the door she continued down before coming to more doors. They were plain except for the wood and the writing. The door to the left was old and very ancient with the word 'past' written on it. The middle door looked like the one to her boutique with the word 'present' engraved into it. The door on the right was brand new with a look she had never seen before and the word 'future' appeared on it. Walking over to the tablet resting in the middle of the room on a table that looked like a sun dial she read her next challenge._

_"Choose wisely friend for you will find_  
_This question is about time._  
_Will you go to the past to discover secrets lost?_  
_Continue your journey in the present?_  
_Or find out what your life is like in years to come?"_

_Rarity immediately headed for the door to the right, she had always wanted to know. The next hallway contained large stain glass windows like the one seen in Canterlot castle. There was three sets with the same images. Sun, moon, and stars. A tablet on the wall read._

_"What do you find yourself taking a liking to more?_  
_The sun and its all encompassing warmth?_  
_The moon and the light it brings to the night?_  
_Or the stars and their cold beauty that guides weary travelers?_  
_Though be careful, each light has its own choices."_

_Sighing the seamstress looked at the windows carefully before walking over to the gold moon over a field. Before she could touch it she saw an image of a battle taking place. There she saw Sombra standing over a wounded Spike grinning maliciously. Before she could see anymore the glass turned blue before shattering. Sighing the unicorn moved forward worried about what she had seen. Though when everything went white the indigo maned pony thought she died so she snapped back to reality before she walked into a black obelisk with gold writing on it._

_"What is your greatest desire?_  
_To find love?_  
_To gain power?_  
_To find peace?"_

_Rarity looked around as images appeared. One was of her with a mysterious lover though she did look very happy. The next was of her standing in front of an army though her demeanor was not cruel. The last was of her hugging her sister. Smiling to herself, the mare walked over to the image watching it glow with a green light before fading once again revealing a hallway. Walking down it she soon found herself in a large room with nine statues of her friends and Sweetie Belle all staring down at pedestal. Her element was on proud display as it was at the base of the next challenge._

_"Which trait do you value in a friend above all else?_  
_A loyal friend who will never leave your side above all else?_  
_An honest friend who would always tell you the truth?_  
_A brave friend who will always have the courage to tell you when you are mean?_  
_A strong friend who will protect you no matter what?_  
_A friend who will always make you laugh?_  
_A kind friend who is always there for you?_  
_A generous friend who will always give you what you need?_  
_A friend who is a friendly pony?_  
_A patient friend who will put up with you even when you hurt them accidentely?"_

_Rarity smiled before walking over to the statue of Spike, the word 'Brave' written at the bottom of it. The statue glowed green before moving to the side and the unicorn continued on. The next area was another vast white room with a black obelisk. Walking up to the obelisk the seamstress read._

_"When your time has come and you could choose_  
_How would your life end_  
_Being at peace with yourself?_  
_Fighting against the enemy?_  
_Protecting the ones you love?"_

_Rarity didn't even look at the images as she headed straight for the one where she was taking a hit for Spike and Sweetie Belle from Sombra. She would always protect her friends. The image glowed green before allowing her to pass. The newest room was pure dark lit only by the glowing stars on the wall, the white writing above the doors. There was a door with a circular black stone, a moonstone cut in half, and a circular moonstone. The writing asked._

_"Which do you find yourself looking at more?_  
_A full moon?_  
_A half moon?_  
_A new moon?"_

_The generous pony walked right up to the full white one and moved to open the door. It glowed blue before opening to reveal another hall. Traveling down it looking at the star gems she soon came to a wall with the symbol of the Crystal of the Arcane. The wall glowed green, red, the blue before vanishing revealing the crystal orb. Moving forward the tome lifted out of the saddle bag and shot towards the Arcane Crystal. When it entered a light shot into the air before turning into a black mist that encircled itself before taking the form of bats._

_"I can't believe this." said Rarity before thinking of the room she was in. "I just want to go back."_

_"You shall." **a voice spoke causing the unicorn to startle as she found herself standing in front of the Tree of Harmony**. "I do not mean to startle you. I have come to give you a gift Rarity. The Gift of Generosity, you are able to sense what others needs even if they don't tell you. They do have to be near you in order for this to work. You are also being given the power of telepathy and your magical abilities that allow you to sense gems have been increased that you can manipulate gems to your will as well as communication through gems. Be safe Rarity."_

_**Rarity felt herself get pulled back to reality.**_

_**Twilight found herself standing in front of the Tree of Harmony causing her to gasp. She was about to open her mouth when the tree spoke.** "Greetings Twilight Sparkle, we do not have enough time to chat. I am here to give you two gifts. The Gift of Magic allows you to use magic without your horn. The Gift of Friendships allows you to see the strings of friendship and connections people have with each other. The thicker the strings are the stronger the bond."_

_"Will we meet again?" **Twilight asked and the Tree just told her.** "We will meet again but not in the way you expect."_

_**The Princess of Friendship felt herself get swept out of the strange dimension.**_

"You have passed the first part of the test. You may return to your town until you have been summoned." spoke Urd and the two ponies realized that Hela was gone. "Lady Hela has a duty over the dead. I shall return you to your town."

The horn glowed and the ponies vanished, the unicorn's form shifted before changing into a shapeless being.

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself in her castle and Spike staring at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Spike? What happened?" asked the Princess of Friendship looking at her assistant and he just told her. "You appeared out of nowhere! What happened?"

"Well... I think we are going to have to train a lot more." answered the purple alicorn before sighing. "I'm going to see if Applejack needs help on the farm."

"Twilight?" questioned Spike feeling very worried about her. Twilight has been avoiding the castle a lot more often then not. The purple dragon headed down into the underground to see Aurora. The crystal dragon was reading a book when he went down there. Scootaloo was already present for their next lesson.

Please review and/or comment


	28. Castle Sweet Castle

I do not own MLP

Chapter Twenty Seven: Castle Sweet Castle

A week passed and Twilight was helping Fluttershy clean her animals, thoroughly. Once they were finished Fluttershy wiped some mud off her head saying. "Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean Twilight."

"No problem!" responded the princess with a smile. "Happy to do it."

"You probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own bath, huh?" the animal caretaker inquired causing Twilight to get a little worried. She didn't want to go back.

"Aren't there more animals that need cleaning?" she asked looking around trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to go back.

"I think you and I are the only ones left." the yellow pegasus replied as she touched her mane with a muddy hoof. "And I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane!"

Twilight looked around for any muddy creature when she spied Angel cleaning his ear around a mud puddle. So she pushed him into it.

"Oh no! Angel got dirty!" she gasped earning a glare from the rabbit. "I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath, too."

Fluttershy watched as Twilight put an angry Angel back into the tub and began scrubbing him.

Once Angel was clean the two ponies took him back to the cottage to dry him off. Fluttershy took a bath while the purple pony began to dry him.

"Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too." the pink maned pony told Twilight as she watched her friend dry off the rabbit. "But, um, I think he's dry."

The alicorn looked and Fluttershy before removing a towel. Angel looked normal for a moment before his fur poofed up.

"Goodness, it's gotten late!" the pegasus pointed out glancing out the window. "You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right?"

Angel just glared. Twilight just began to dust the house earning a worried look from Fluttershy.

"I for one am exhausted." yawned the kind mare making sure to exaggerate it to make her point. "Plus, I really need to rest up for the big pancake breakfast tomorrow!"

The dark purple maned mare just continued to dust so her light yellow friend continued. "And I'm sure you have to get the castle ready..."

"No! The castle's... fine." spoke Twilight finally paying attention her ears lowering before she got an idea. "But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes!"

Twilight flew off to help out with Pinkie who was ecstatic for the help. The alicorn did her best to stretch out staying there under the guise of the right pancake. Though they ran out of time so they just went with all the pancakes.

At the castle the girls enjoyed their pancakes happily while Twilight fell asleep at the table.

"The are delicious, Pinkie Pie!" complimented Applejack after swallowing, the pink pony grinned as she replied stacking pancakes onto her plate. "Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping pick the flavor. I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she insisted I make even more to try. And more! And more! And More! And More! It was like she never wanted to..."

"Leave?" Fluttershy finished looking very worried.

"Exactly!" giggled the party planner as she took a bit out of her pancakes. "Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with Everyberry Anychip Surprise. The surprise is I lost a measure spoon in the batter. Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!"

"Up all night, huh?" asked Rainbow Dash thinking about it looking worried as she pointed towards their friend. "Is that why she's so... uh... out of it?"

All the girl's looked towards the slumbering friend.

"Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anypony else noticed that Twilight's been a little too helpful lately?" Fluttershy questioned looking at all her friends. "Now that you mention it, she was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around till near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten."

"She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique!" Rarity told them a little surprised. "An entire afternoon!"

"You think that's weird?" scoffed Rainbow crossing her forelegs in front of her chest. "She raced me, like, a hundred times the other day and lost every time! She just kept going! Best out of ten. Best out of twenty. Best out of a hundred! I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome but it was like she'd rather keep losing than..."

"Leave?" finished the pink maned mare next to her.

"Yeah, who does that?" asked the rainbow maned pony with a confused look. Twilight snored before falling onto her pancakes.

"Somepony who is avoiding something that's who." Applejack said before looking at her friend as Pinkie smacked her cakes into the air and ate them. "Soon as she wakes up we are going to find out what."

Suddenly the pink pony spat out a measuring spoon onto Fluttershy's pancakes. She squealed. "I WIN!"

"I'm pancake!" Twilight said with a start as she lifted her head. "I mean, awake!"

"Uh, Twilight, is there something you want to tell us?" inquired the farm pony as all her friends stared at her.

"You know how much we appreciate all you do for us." Rarity told her lifting the pancake off of Twilight's horn and Pinkie snatched it with her mouth. "And we simply adore having you around. But... we worry you might be... ahem... avoiding something else?"

"Oh." sighed the princess looking down. "Has it been that obvious? The thing is... I know it's silly, but I-I've been avoiding... this place."

"Why in Equestria would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle?" gasped the white unicorn in shock. Pinkie Pie passed by saying. "Yeah! This place has everything! Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shy new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr! And it even has looooong empty hallways!"

Pinkie's voice echoed out before she said. "Okay, I get it."

"This castle is amazing." sighed Twilight looking at the ground. "But it just... it doesn't feel like home."

"Oh? Is that all?" chuckled the fashionista placing a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own!"

"It's just so daunting!" the Princess of Friendship explained waving a hoof around her. "Look how big it is! I-I don't even know where to start!"

"You can start by letting us do it for you." the white unicorn told her with a smile before levitating a mirror. "We will make the castle of your dreams while you go to the Ponyville spa for some much need rest and relaxation. I'm saying this with love, but... have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen you look this..."

"Frazzled?" completed Fluttershy causing Rarity to nod as she continued. "Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use!"

"Ooh, I guess I do need a little help." Twilight said as she got a good look at herself in the mirror. "And so does my castle. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows me better than you."

"We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day." the gamboge colored told her as she stood next to her. Rainbow gasped as she asked happily. "There's going to be cider?"

Applejack just raised an eyebrow causing the rainbow maned pony to correct herself. "Uh, I mean, let's decorate!"

"Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?" asked Spike walking into the room with a Rarity plushy and his blanket before tossing to them away. "I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling."

"Spike!" said Rarity as she got an idea as she watched the dragon climb onto the table to get the pancakes. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Really?" the purple dragon questioned as he ate some pancakes as the purple maned mare walked up to him saying. "Yes, you're taking Twilight to the spa!"

"Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done." replied the assistant as all the ponies looked at him. "Oh you mean now."

_'I want to help to.'_ thought Spike as he began to lead Twilight out, the fashionista paused before saying. "WAIT! Actually, I have a better pony in mind. Or maybe three. They are in need of some relaxation."

"You want us to go to the spa?" asked Celestia from the infirmary bed, they were still bed ridden due to the doctor that was hired. She was a white earth pony with purple eyes and a black mane. She was also very dedicated to her job and didn't want to just let the princesses out after a week of healing.

"I don't think our doctor would let us." Luna grumbled, they had done their jobs from inside the room and she was cranky that she couldn't explore.

"Oh you can, a spa is good for the healing." spoke the doctor walking up with a grin on her face. "But if they get overexert themselves I will make sure they won't leave this hospital room until they are fully healed. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." gulped Rarity wondering where did Twilight find such a pony. "This way princesses."

Luna, Celestia, and Cadence followed the dressmaker out of the infirmary. Celestia actually liking the idea of spending time with Twilight.

"Do you want us to keep her out all day?" asked the pink alicorn and the white unicorn nodded her head. "Should be easy, perhaps we should grab something for her number one assistant?"

"That would be wonderful!" Rarity said as she led them to the entrance of the castle. "We are going to make this the best castle ever!"

Pinkie Pie knew that this was going to end with a happy ending even though her friends were going to mess everything up. She didn't mention anything because it wasn't fun when the answer to the problem is revealed to you. _'At least I can decorate the ballroom.'_[/i] thought the pink pony as she bounced away after hiding a few confetti canons and balloons in the throne room. She passed right by what looked like an armory where Flash Sentry sat looking at his helmet. The pink maned pony paused before bouncing in.

"Hey Flash!" she greeted him before causing him to startle. "Why are you looking like a Mr. Grumpy pants?"

"Oh hello, um... Pinkie Pie was it?" asked Flash and the party planner nodded her head. "Sorry, I haven't talked to you before."

"Oh that's alright. So why do you look sad?" the Element of Friendship inquired and the yellow-orange pegasus sighed before explaining. "I wasn't there in the Crystal Empire when King Sombra came back."

"Oh is that all?" Pinkie giggled causing the guard to look confused and a little insulted. "Well, what do you think would have happened if you were there?"

"I would have been able to get more ponies out, I might have been able to rescue Shining Armor, I might have been able to help." mumbled the guard and the blue eyed earth pony walked up with a balloon grasped in her tail telling him. "Well maybe, but you might not have escaped. You could be with Shining Armor where ever Sombra is keeping him. You could be... dead!"

"But I wouldn't feel like I abandoned them." he revealed earning a raised eyebrow as she asked. "Then wouldn't you have abandoned everypony who needs your help now? I mean if you are gone then who's going to be with Twilight in her time of need? After all this is her first war, she's going to need somepony with a militaristic mindset. I mean even though the Crystal Empire was peaceful it doesn't mean you haven't been through the training."

"You're right... what's with the balloons and the canons?" questioned the sapphire maned stallion and Pinkie grinned as she told him. "Oh I'm going to decorate the ballroom, I mean it is the party room after all. Do you want to help decorate the castle? Twilight hasn't been staying here recently because it doesn't feel like home."

"I can see what I can do." replied Flash with a small smile before Pinkie Pie headed out. "Hey Pinkie? Thanks."

"No problem!" giggled the pink pony as she bounced away, the guard looked around in the armory and knew it needed some help.

An hour past and the throne room was a mess, the girl's had filled it up with their favorite things. Spike on the other hand was working on the hallway with the help of Gears, Scootaloo, and Midnight Sun. Scootaloo had come over to practice with him, but when she found him too small to reach the tall parts of the wall she decided to help. Midnight Sun had brought Gears over to work in the forge that Twilight had brought to the castle.

"Wow this looks horrible!" commented the purple dragon walking into the throne room with a startle.

"Oh good, I was afraid to say anything." mumbled Fluttershy as Spike looked around. He could tell that it was a mishmash of their own interests and not Twilights. He didn't say anything because they had to learn the lesson.

"It is pretty bad, huh?" Applejack asked looking around and the dragon nodded. "It's a good thing Rarity sent Twilight off with the Princesses, can you help Spike?"

"Well the first thing I'd do is think about what type of pony Twilight is." the assistant told them placing a clawed hand on the white pony's shoulder. "Also don't you get the feeling that this castle belongs to a dark overlord? Huh. I wonder who designed the color scheme."

With that Spike went off to finish the halls. Aurora was resting outside giving some advice to him. She had decided to soak in the sun and let it reflect off of her scales creating small rainbows on the ground.

Celestia sighed as she got a massage. Twilight and Cadence were getting their manes done. Luna was getting a hooficure with some resistance. She didn't like ponies touching her hooves but her sister had insisted.

"Any word on Aqua Star?" asked the purple princess and her sister in law looked at her saying. "Nothing, though that strange pony that Crystal was with felt familiar. I should look into that later."

"Perhaps you should." the princess of the night spoke from her cushioned spot. She watched the ponies closely as the worked. Celestia soon came out of the room with a satisfied look on her face before going to get her mane done. All the princesses sighed finally allowing themselves some relaxation.

"There! No more clutter!" huffed Rarity as the girls now stood in an empty room.

"Yeah, now it is completely empty!" Rainbow Dash told her in exasperation in her voice. "Why is this so hard? Twilight is our friend! This should be easy!"

"I didn't do anything wrong." muttered the white unicorn looking away. "I just did what I would do if this were my house!"

"But this isn't your home, it's Twilgiht's!" snapped Rainbow earning a look from Rarity who asked. "Where she keeps all her Rainbow Dash trophies?"

"I think we are a little guilty of making ourselves feel at home." sighed Applejack before heading to the door and opening. "I'll just ask Spike for... woah! Spike this looks great."

The hallway had vines crawling up with vines, white flowers were blooming on them. there were framed pictures between the windows. On closer inspection it was the letters that Twilight had sent to Celestia on the lessons she learned. There were clear curtains hanging from the windows but as the sun hit them rainbows shown on the floor.

"Thanks! Midnight had told me that it reminded him of an evil overlord's castle." explained Spike with a sheepish grin on his face. "So Aurora thought we could use the scales she shed to make curtains. Gears made the curtains while Scootaloo and I framed the lessons she learned to hang up on the walls. How are you girl's doing?"

"Not great." sighed Applejack looking back into the room. "Where is Scootaloo?"

"Getting the carpet, I gave her some gems and she's on her way to Canterlot." the purple dragon said looking at the floors. "We are thinking a soft warm color should do the trick with the floors. So a gold or red-brown should do. We went with a red-brown with a nature design embroidered with gold would do the trick. That's why the gems, that is going to be expensive."

"I'll be. Do you have any advice?" asked the farm pony and Spike looked at her saying. "Just think of Twilight. What she likes and enjoys. This is your friend! You can do it!"

"Okay girls, let's think." the gamboge pony told the other ponies as she shut the door.

Sombra sat in his throne looking at the Crystal Heart in front of him. Something was wrong with it. No more did it shine just like he wanted but it felt empty. Every time he had seen it the artifact felt like something resided inside. He would have to do more research... or have somepony else do it. _'No, I can't trust anypony else with this task.'_ he thought pacing around not noticing a pale silver figure standing right behind him until he turn around.

_**"So an assassin has come at last. No... you are the one who helped the Princess escape!"**_[/i] he growled before smirking as the figure did not move from its spot. _**"Afraid?"**_[/i]

The figure did not speak and the dark king noticed that it didn't have a mouth. He rolled his eyes telling it. **_"I will not let you in my mind!"_**[/i]

That was everything the figure needed before launching a blast at him which he dodged. A blade scratched at his cheek causing the corrupted unicorn to tense. He knew that attack. _'But where have I seen it?'_[/i] he wondered as he launched his own attack. Black crystals launched towards the pale silver creature and actually connected. Sombra knew that this wasn't a spirit. Spirits can turn intangible after all so attacks like that wouldn't hit it. From where the being was an attack of pure light was launched towards it and the unicorn king who just created a shield of shadows. By the time the light broke through the king had vanished. The figure walked up slowly looking around for Sombra carefully. Suddenly a scythe blade was at its neck.

_**"Too bad."**_[/i] chuckled Sombra as the blade pressed harder before it sliced through the figure. _**"You should have fought harder than that."**_[/i]

The pale silver body vanished into smoke as it flew away towards Ponyville.

When Twilight entered the castle she was amazed on how much work was done in so little time. She smiled as she looked at the letters on the walls as she followed her friends. They opened the door to the throne rooms and she gasped when she noticed there was almost no difference except for a chandelier.

"What really makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like." Applejack told her with a smile as Luna and Celestia walked up behind them. "It's the memories you make when you're there."

"So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to Ponyville." spoke Rarity waving her hand to the chandelier as Fluttershy showed a gem saying. "The ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we had together."

"That one show your party at the Golden Oaks Library welcoming you to Ponyville!" squealed Pinkie and the light yellow pony continued for her. "The time we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones." the fashionista said looking down at Spike who nodded his head.

"And the best part of it is, it's made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library." revealed AJ with a smile. "So you'll never forget where you came from."

"It's exactly what the castle needed." Twilight replied with a sniffle wiping away a tear. "And I am ready to make new memories here."

"Then let's start right now with a new memory cake!" giggled the pink pony before vanishing and pulling up a seven layered cake. "Seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These might be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans!"

"Let's go to the dining room." suggested the youngest alicorn as she led the way. "It's a little sparse but, at least there's a table and chairs."

The door opened to a nicely decorated dining room.

"Woah! What happened here?" the Princess of Friendship asked looking around. "Last I checked, this place was empty!"

"I couldn't help myself." giggled Rarity with a little whine. "It was just begging for the personal touch!"

"Truth be told... I couldn't either." the gamboge earth pony confessed sheepishly. "Your kitchen might have some rustic farm decor, Twilight."

"And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters up in your library." revealed Rainbow Dash with a grin.

"And some stuffed animals in your bedroom." Fluttershy whispered into her violet friend's ear. Suddenly a canon exploded causing cake to go everywhere, including on the Princesses.

"What was that?" inquired Twilight looking around as Pinkie Pie grinned.

"One of Pinkie's confetti canons." sighed Applejack as the pink pony told them. "What it's not my fault I hid them so well."

Everyone laughed as the farm pony mumbled Pinkie's name.

Later that night Twilight was sleeping her room as a cloud of smoke entered through the open window. It hovered over the sleeping princess before curling up on the bed next to her before taking form.

Please comment and/or review


	29. The Filly

I do not own MLP

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Filly

When Twilight woke up the next day she didn't notice anything wrong. She got out of bed and was fixing her mane. That was when she heard a rustling in her sheets causing her to turn around and spot a periwinkle figure on her bed.

"SPIKE!" she screamed causing the figure to let out a startled yelp before falling of the bed entangled in her covers. Twilight flew over ready to defend herself when she spotted a unicorn filly lying in a heap. She had a periwinkle coat, with blue eyes like diamonds, and had a midnight blue and cream colored mane.

"How did you get in here?" the Princess asked as Spike ran into her room with a broom. The filly blinked up at her before replying. "I-I don't know! I... who... who are you?"

"How could you not know who Princess Twilight is?" questioned the purple dragon walking up to the filly who just scrambled under the bed. He looked under only to find her curled farthest away from a reachable distance.

"I don't know who any of you are! I don't even know... who..." the filly trailed off in a mumble and this caused Twilight to be very suspicious. This could be a trap set by Sombra, using her magic she moved her bed gently to the side. Then she tried to levitate the young pony only for her to let out a yelp as her horn glowed in a pale silver light. A barrier appeared around the filly dispersing the magic. Twilight blinked in surprised, the filly looked just as shocked as she and the barrier fell.

"How... how did I do that?" she asked looking at the alicorn her eyes filling with tears. "Why can't I remember?"

"Twilight, I think she's serious." Spike spoke up walking over to the young unicorn. "I don't think any minion of Sombra's can show that level of emotion without eye drops."

"Maybe your right but we have to check just to be sure." the Princess of Friendship replied before glancing at the small unicorn. "I guess we can't keep calling you, you forever though... should we give her a name later?"

"I wouldn't recommend it." advised the young dragon as the filly hid behind him. "Come on Twilight if she doesn't remember then a name right now would be a great gift."

"A name isn't something you should just give to someone on the spot." explained the alicorn before looking at the filly trying to at least give her something. "Uhhh... How about..."

Twilight had no idea what to call someone, she either named them based on physical characteristics or after famous unicorns. With this filly she had no clue, the assistant sighed before looking at her. Judging by how Twilight freaked out this morning it meant that the filly had appeared during the night. She was also on the bed closest to the window meaning she was in direct view of the moon. And since there was no sign of a teleportation spell or forced entry she must have gotten in another way.

"How about Moonlight Wisp?" he suggested and the filly looked at him curiously as did Twilight. "It's all we got so far."

"True enough." muttered the Alicorn before looking around. "But who can we take her to?"

"Um... Twilight?" gulped Spike as he looked towards the doorway were a small ball of pale silver light was. The princess turned around and gasped as the light led them away. She followed it and the light led her into the library where it took form. It was of an old stallion with bells on his cape and hat. He was beige, with a grey and white mane, and crystal blue eyes that sparkled.

"Star Swirl the Bearded!" squealed Twilight barely containing her excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you needed questions answered." he replied before looking at the filly that had followed them. "Oh dear, I warned the Other."

"You know who this is?" she asked and the old mage nodded his head before telling her. "Princess Twilight Sparkle listen to me very carefully, this little one is the physical form of the Other, the being that brought you here from the caves. It is a little difficult to explain what the Other is, however, the Other went to get Sombra out of the Crystal Empire. In being defeated beings like the Other are forced to retake their physical form with some problems. In this filly's case the Other lost her head and it was too soon so the child lost her memories and was placed into the body of a filly. Right now she is vulnerable until the memories are restored and the Other can take her form again."

"So what can we do?" questioned the Princess of Friendship and the old unicorn stroked his beard before looking at Spike. "You have too much to do Princess Twilight, I believe the best choice is to let your assistant there raise and take care of the filly. He has done a good job making sure your needs have been taken care of."

"How do you know if this isn't an agent of Sombra?" was the alicorn's final question, Star Swirl sighed before telling her. "I haven't seen that filly in a long time Twilight, once you grow old you cannot turn back the hands of time. Now, as for you young dragon I will use what powers I have right now to cast a binding spell on the both of you. Just so young Twilight here doesn't have to worry. You will be able to know where... Moonlight Wisp is at all times and her actions. The side effects may include sudden teleportation when she gets too far out of range."

"Uh, wait, what?" Spike was confused, he didn't know what this range was. Did he have to set the range? The two ponies and the young dragon watched as Star Swirl's horn glowed and light blue magic poured fourth surrounding the two. Looking closely Twilight noticed that stars were combined with the magic. Soon a pattern appeared on Spike's left arm and Moonlight's right foreleg. The alicorn princess went to go check it out not noticing the old stallion vanishing in a mist of stars.

"We should probably tell the others." the dragon suggested looking at his mother figure who just nodded her head. They headed off to go find their friends with Moonlight glancing behind for just a second. The old unicorn seemed familiar to her but she just couldn't remember. So she followed after the two doing her best to keep up. Spike had a bad feeling about what the girls would say about him raising a filly. They gathered the other's in the throne room and told them the news.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at the three, she could definitely tell that the kid was not working for Sombra. "Why didn't he choose you Twilight? I mean you did raise Spike!"

"Twilight does have a lot on her plate. But are you sure that Spike will be able to take on raising a filly?" Rarity inquired and she heard Spike think. '_I'm sitting right here you know.'_

"It is a lot of work." she told him earning a surprised look on the young dragon's face. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

The purple assistant was about to reply when Applejack interrupted. "It ain't going to be easy. I mean I had help from Granny Smith and Big Mac to raise little Apple Bloom."

"I'll be fine. I did look after Peewee and Twilight." reassured Spike as the girl's talk amongst themselves. "Moonlight is going to need more than just someone to look after her. She needs a friend and a mentor figure. I mean I can't teach her magic but I can teach her what it means to be a pony. After all it is what you guys taught me."

"Aww." was the white unicorn's response but the other ponies ignored him. That was when Rarity got an idea.

"Spike, how about one of us helps you?" she suggested looking at the small dragon. He had been her anchor since she got her ability of telepathy. Whenever the thoughts of others became to loud she would just focus on the dragon's thoughts and block the others out. All the other ponies seemed to pay attention at that point.

"What do you mean Rarity?" asked Twilight looking a bit confused before the fashionista explained. "Well Spike is just one dragon, taking care of a filly isn't just a one pony job. But since Spike is the one chosen to take care of Moonlight he gets to choose who works with him. So I thought we could take today convincing him who should work with him."

"Sounds like a good idea." responded Applejack and Twilight shook her head saying. "I think I would prefer to teach her how to use magic. Star Swirl is right, I do have a lot on my plate."

"I'm in."

"Me too!"

"Whee! This sounds like fun!"

"If everyone else is in then I am as well."

"The rules are these: 1) No bribes, we are seeing who can raise a filly not who can get on Spike's or hers good side. 2) We must get along with both Spike and Moonlight. 3) Each of us in our own way must show Moonlight Wisp what it means to be a pony. And 4) We must spend at least three hours with them" explained the white mare and the ponies nodded. "Now we are going to draw lots to see who goes first. Spike will you be a dear and grab five sticks of all different sizes?"

"Alright!" the dragon replied before heading off. He returned a few minutes later with the sticks hidden behind his claw saying. "Alright, pick one!"

Pinkie Pie was the first to chose grabbing what looked like shortest stick. Next was Applejack who grabbed what seemed to be a decent sized stick out of the group. Rainbow got the second shortest. Fluttershy's was longer than AJ's. Rarity picked the shortest stick.

"Well Fluttershy, you go first." Spike said as he listed the order down on a sheet of paper. The yellow pony smiled before heading back to her cottage with the two. She spent most of the day taking care of the animals and chatting with both of them. For her being a pony meant having a kind and patient heart. Though the presentation was a bit lacking with how Moonlight seemed to shy away from the animals. The two enjoyed a cup of tea with the pink maned pegasus before heading out.

Applejack was next, she had some farm work for them to do. Courage was helping out as well having returned... from the opposite direction of the Crystal Empire. The work she had them do promoted teamwork amongst them. She believed that being a pony meant hard work and dedication. The periwinkle filly struggled with the workload and had to take many breaks. Applejack encouraged her and allowed her to take breaks. However Moonlight didn't feel like this was what it meant to be a pony.

Rainbow Dash just spent most of the time talking about herself, at first. When she saw how bored the two were getting she decided to get to know them a little better. Being a pony meant never giving up... even though she almost did on a few occasions.

Pinkie just threw a party, she just wanted somepony to play with for the day. For her being a pony meant having fun! Plus she knew that Moonlight was about to run out in 5. 4. 3. 2... and 1. The filly ran out of the party heading back towards the castle with Spike right behind her. The pink pony stopped dancing for a moment and smiled. Her visions were quite frequent but... at least she is having fun with how many times a pony would change their mind on a decision.

Moonlight Wisp ran back into the castle and headed up a set of stairs. She just wanted to be alone! She didn't want somepony or dragon trying to give vague hints about what it meant to be a pony.

"I just want to be told." she whispered as she opened a door, inside was a large telescope facing upwards. The filly just sat underneath it facing away from the door as Spike walked in deeply concerned. Rarity was right behind him having watched the two running from her shop. She was going to spend the day with them so she had to make sure her house was clean.

"Moonlight?" he asked quietly walking up next to the pony before sitting down. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't remember being a pony, so when I see everyone trying to show me... nothing. I feel nothing." mumbled the filly and the white pony sighed before walking up behind her.

"Well being a pony is hard to explain in words." Spike told her placing a claw on her shoulder. "For me it is being kind, honorable, and well... myself. It just means being you!"

"Being...me?" Moonlight was confused, she didn't even know what she was like. Rarity spoke up at this moment. "Precisely darling. Being a pony isn't just about copying another, you must be able to find your own personality! Now I am sorry for putting you through that. I didn't realize it would bother you so much."

"I shouldn't have run out on that... party." the midnight blue and cream colored maned unicorn said looking down. Rarity and Spike chuckled before giving the filly a hug. Moonlight just looked surprised and the dragon blushed. They relaxed after a while before a light shown in between them as the same pattern appeared around Rarity's neck. The three stared at it in confusion before the white mare spoke. "Did you just make that appear or was this all part of Star Swirl the Bearded's plan?"

"I'm not sure actually." answered the purple dragon before looking at Moonlight. "Well... I guess I can also teach you what it means to be a true dragon!"

"Spike." sighed the fashionista before laughing, Moonlight just looked confused for a bit. "I guess you will be staying in the castle then?"

"Well I do have to help Twilight." Spike reminded her. "And you can always visit."

"Yes, but I've been looking for a perfect spot in Canterlot to open a second boutique." the store owner explained tapping her chin with her hoof. "And yet that could be a while. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"I don't mind one bit!" responded the smaller dragon as he watched Moonlight wander around the room ignoring the two. "Though what should we do about her schooling?"

"Twilight would probably want her in the castle to teach her about magic." mused Rarity watching the filly as well. "And with the school having mainly earth ponies she won't learn magic. Which is a problem for Sweetie Belle as well... that's odd."

"What is?" questioned the assistant looking a bit confused as the white mare headed over to the small unicorn.

"Sweetie Belle is this tall." explained the cerulean eyed unicorn as she used her magic to create a basic outline of Sweetie Belle. "Comparing her to Moonlight, she around the same height as the average filly. Moonlight is tall for her age."

Spike and Rarity looked at each other as the gears began to turn. Who was the Other?

Please comment and/or review


	30. Captured

I do not own MLP

Chapter Twenty Nine: Captured

Sombra sat in his new castle having just gained new slaves yet Abyssia had been bothering him about the yellow pegasus who ruined her plans. She wanted to control her for vengeance. He opened his red eyes watching Fluttershy through the mirror a bored expression on his face. She was readying herself for bed and he knew the time was now to strike. Princess Luna was weakened from her time with the Tantabus trying to protect Ponyville. His horn glowed before turning into a mist and flying to the village of the newest princess. Fluttershy was sleeping in the castle for the night for some reason yet the mirror would not show him. He landed in one of the many guest rooms in the castle once he was sure that the residents were asleep.

The pink maned pegasus slumbered in the bed having a room made just for her. Vines grew upon the walls with white flowers providing light. The ground had moss on it and Sombra stared down at it for a bit before approaching the bed softly. He tilted his head to the side before levitating Fluttershy into the air with the blanket uncovering a filly by her side. The dark king froze as he stared at the young unicorn who looked like she was having a nightmare. The corrupted unicorn shook his head before turning the pegasus and himself into shadows. They took off through the open window vanishing into the night.

When he returned to the castle he placed Fluttershy in front of Abyssia's mirror and walked to his throne to sit on it.

_**"There."**_ he told her and the dragon's silhouette chuckled as she responded. **"Excellent work King Sombra. She will do quite nicely. So weak in the mind, so terrified of the unknown."**

Shadows exited the mirror overlapping the animal caretaker in the form of a dragon claw. Sombra turned his head to stare out the window at the darkened sky of the Crystal Empire. There was a shout of pain as the claw recoiled back into the mirror. Fluttershy was in the air her entire body glowing before she was placed on to the ground.

_** "Having fun just yet?"**_ sneered the Unicorn King looking towards the mirror where six red eyes narrowed at him.

**"Do not use that tone with me!"** the shade dragon snapped before glaring down at Fluttershy.** "I cannot even touch her mind let alone control it! She may have been turned by Discord but it only affected her outside personality. She is far too kind for even me to control. Discard of this eyesore."**

_** "No."**_ replied the dark grey unicorn earning a growl from Abyssia. _**"If I do that it will launch the war. No, we shall keep her until the end of the allotted time. Only then will I decide what to do with her, not before. Remember Abyssia, **__**I**__** am the one who found both you and DurgUa. **__**I**__** am the one that will keep our end of the bargain. And only **__**I**__** am the one who will release you when I wish. Do you understand me?"**_

** "...Understood King Sombra."** growled Abyssia before fading from the mirror. Sombra sighed before lifting Fluttershy up with his magic and walking down the hall. Diamond Tiara shied away as she cleaned a wall as did Snips and Snail. The corrupted unicorn ignored them as he walked to a room that was sealed by thick chains up a long staircase. The dark magic surrounded the lock and it clicked up and landed on the ground the door opening. The room was a dark bedroom and quiet. As he moved dust flew up into the air. Growling the king used his magic to gather the dust up into a ball and seal it within crystal. Setting the mare on the bed Sombra walked out of the room shutting the doors and sealing it with the chains. He walked back into the throne room where he looked to his right at a pale silver head floating in a case.

_**"There was nothing you could do."**_ he told it before heading to his throne as the head turned to watch him. Across from the Other's head was the Crystal Heart, no magic resided within, dead.

_**"And there is nothing you can do."**_

Moonlight Wisp woke up screaming pawing at her face her eyes wide. Spike rushed into the room looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked before looking around. "Where's Fluttershy? I thought she was supposed to be helping you with your nightmares!"

"I-I saw her. She's... she's with a stallion. I couldn't help her! I couldn't!" cried the cream colored filly as the young dragon ran up and gave her a hug. The young unicorn sobbed holding him close, it was her worst dream yet. She didn't even notice when Twilight rushed into the room with Flash Sentry by her side. The assistant motioned for them to back away until he calmed the filly down as a barrier surrounded them. The princess nodded her head before leaving the two in the empty room where Fluttershy was staying.

"How could anyone slip in during the night?" asked Flash looking concerned. "Princess Luna was keeping watch with the night guard."

"I don't know." the purple alicorn replied with a sigh before leaning on him tiredly. "Though Princess Luna is still recovering from overusing her magic from the time with the Tantabus. Perhaps they snuck in knowing this."

"Get some rest Princess Twilight." ordered the yellow-orange pegasus softly reaching up a hoof and brushing her mane gently. "You have been staying up for the past few nights with your research. You need sleep."

"I will." the Princess of Friendship said her shoulders drooping tiredly. "Thank you."

With that Twilight headed to her room and Flash gathered the guards for patrol. They knew that they couldn't let this happen again.

Fluttershy opened her eyes feeling cold. The pegasus sat up watching the blanket fall forward and knew she was in trouble. In front of her was walls made from black crystal and the room barely had any light within it. She shivered before heading over to the window where thick drapes covered the light. Spreading them open she found herself looking through bars at the Crystal Empire. A sound of a flap opening caused her to let out a frightened squeak before she turned around to see a tray of food sitting in front of the door. The caretaker walked over to it and sniffed it before taking a bite. _'This isn't too bad.'_ she thought taking another bite, it didn't seem poisoned either. Picking the tray up with her teeth she turned around and brought it over to a desk. She sighed before looking around taking another bite.

The room was spacious like most rooms in the castle. There was a bed, vanity, desk, and the coloring was dark blues and browns. There was no fire place but instead crystals with a red hue to them was placed on the corners. An empty wardrobe stood in the corner with two bookshelves against the walls next to the bed. There was also a bowl on the vanity with water in it. Walking over to the bowl Fluttershy cleaned her face and her hair watching the murky water clear up instantly. Humming to herself the yellow pegasus cleaned the dishes the best she could and the dirty water vanished. Leaving the dishes by the door the pink maned mare looked through the drawers finding a hairbrush and hair ties.

"Who's room was this?" she mumbled out loud as she began to brush her hair humming softly again. The song her mother used to sing to her popped into her head so she sang it.

_ "Oh moon you have seen_  
_ many things in your life._  
_ Tell me moon, what you've seen._  
_ So I can share what I've learned._

_ Tell me moon about a king_  
_ So powerfu-l and strong._  
_ Was he great?_  
_ Was he kind?_  
_ Was any-thing like you?_

_ One who watches._  
_ One who sleeps._  
_ One who do anything_  
_ for ones he loves._

_ Oh moon you have seen_  
_ many things in your life._  
_ Tell me moon, what you've seen._  
_ So I can share what I've learned._

_ Tell me moon_  
_ about the sun._  
_ Is she beautiful like you?_

_ Is she kind?_  
_ Is she strong?_  
_ Is she looking after you?_

_ Oh sun, you have seen_  
_ many things in your life._  
_ Tell me sun, what you've seen._  
_ So I can share, what I've learned._

_ About hope._  
_ About life._  
_ About being kind..."_

Fluttershy was cut off when she heard the latch open again and a thick black mist flowed into the room taking form. The caretaker shrank back as Sombra stood in the room looking at her with his red eyes. At first he didn't say anything until she asked. "Um, King Sombra? Sir? Why am I here?"

**_ "You are here because there was a dragon who wanted vengeance on you for ruining her plan."_** he explained coldly as he moved passed her. **_"Since I do not wish to start the war just yet you will be my captive here. You are not allowed to starve. You are not allowed to escape. And you are not allowed to perish. Do I make myself clear?"_**

Fluttershy nodded her head quickly as he glared down at her. The king sighed before saying. **_"Any questions?"_**

"Yes, just one... who's room was this?" inquired the yellow mare, Sombra glared down at her before leaving. "You don't have to tell me! I was just curious! Please don't be mad!"

**_"This room has always been empty."_** he told her as chain fell from the door. **_"Did you expect me to throw you in the dungeon? You have done nothing against me yet Fluttershy."_**

The pegasus blinked as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. Sombra, by all means was said to be cruel and a tyrant. He seemed to be all those things, but from what she had just witnessed he was a horrible stallion. Yes he did kidnap her so a dragon could have her revenge but instead of choosing to kill her he kept her alive. Put her in a locked room and didn't threaten her with violence. By all means he seemed fair, but with how he went about things reminded her of so many ponies who went down the wrong path.

_'Perhaps with this month I can teach him something. I just hope that Twilight and the others will be fine without me.'_ thought Fluttershy before walking over to the desk as a bird flew up to her window watching quietly.

Please comment and/or review


	31. Celestia's Guilt and Luna's Repentance

I do not own MLP

Chapter Thirty: Celestia's Guilt and Luna's Repentance

Celestia wandered down the halls of Twilight's castle thinking back to her old one. She had not returned to Canterlot castle due to the fact that one of the Elements was taken. They were planning on returning that day however Luna asked her sister to stay. She was on her way to raise the sun when she paused. She had heard about the incident with the Tantabus and how no one had gone to get her. _'Why didn't Luna want me there? I could have helped her.'_ she thought bowing her head. _'Just like a thousand years ago I... had a feeling but did nothing. Oh Luna, can you ever forgive me?'_

The white alicorn's horn glowed as she prepared to raise the sun but paused in her task. Her heart was heavy and her emotions were in turmoil not good when raising the sun.

"Perhaps just this once... I will let the night last a day." she mumbled before turning around and heading towards the exit. "I need sometime to clear my head."

Luna sat in the guest room staring outside the window for the sunrise. She had been watching it in order to appreciate her sister's duty. However when the sun didn't even rise for an hour she grew worried. _'Did something happen? Why isn't sister raising the sun?'_

The Princess of the Night didn't lower the moon before rushing out looking for her sister, not before dawning a cloak. She passed by Twilight's assistant and the little filly they had taken in. It seemed as if she had a nightmare. 'Where is Celestia?' thought the dark blue alicorn her mind racing. She didn't want to be blamed for her sister's disappearance when she had nothing to do with it.

_** "Didn't you?"**_ chuckled the voice of Nightmare Moon again. _**"We both wanted her gone, we wanted to be the only princess to rule. Now there is just two more in your way!"**_

_'Enough!'_ responded Luna mentally as she looked around town trying to spot the white coat of her sister. She was not on the ground nor in the sky. This caused the younger sister to worry. Never before had her sister left her job half done or not done at all. Guilt and shame washed over the starry maned princess as she headed off towards the Everfree Forest hoping her sister had just went on a walk.

Celestia walked down the halls of the old castle looking at the progress made by her former student. It almost looked exactly like how it used to. Dropping her head and sighing she rested her head against her throne.

"How could I have repeated my mistake again?" she whispered as a tear fell from her eye. "I nearly lost you again, Luna."

The white alicorn sighed before singing.

_ "Long ago I did not realize._  
_ All the pain I caused you._  
_ Now your regret consumes you._  
_ And I have done nothing for you."_

Luna ran down the halls looking around for her sister. Soon her heart sank as she slowed down and began to sing herself.

_ "Long ago I made a choice_  
_ It was mine and mine alone._  
_ Now all I want is to be forgiven_  
_ by the one I love the most._

_ Celestia please forgive me my sister._  
_ All I see is regret in your eyes._  
_ What can I do for your forgiveness?_  
_ I need to repent for you."_

Both of the princesses grew louder and louder as their song mixed together.

_ "What can I do for forgiveness?_  
_ I just want to know._  
_ These feelings of guilt inside me._  
_ Will only grow and grow._

_ I don't want to be anything else_  
_ besides your sister dear."_

Celestia walked around the throne room looking at the tapestries hanging.

_ "How could I forget?_  
_ How could I forgive?_  
_ This one mistake of mine._

_ Being so blind._  
_ Ignoring the one _  
_ who I had always loved the most._  
_ When you were hurting_  
_ I was never there_  
_ so caught up in this role of mine."_

Luna paused hearing the song before rushing to her sister's destination. However it never seemed that she could reach it.

_ "Have I made a mistake again?_  
_ Have I just pushed you away?_  
_ Is history repeating?_  
_ Should I go or stay?_

_ Why am I so foolish?_  
_ Is there anything I can do?_  
_ Oh sister dear forgive me_  
_ for being a fool._  
_ And not seeing that you hurt too."_

Luna felt her tears flow as she realized that she had made a mistake not going to her sister. How could she had not seen her sister's regret.

_ "What can I do for forgiveness?"_

Celestia stopped hearing her sister's voice. She can't be seen, not in this state. If Luna had saw her now she wouldn't know how to deal with it. So she just sang tears streaking down her face.

_ "I just want to know."_

The Princess of the Night paused before singing with her sister in harmony.

_ "These feelings of guilt inside me._  
_ Will only grow and grow."_

Luna sighed as she sang with her sister but with different words hoping to get her message across.

_ (Celestia)_

_ "I don't want to be anything else_  
_ besides your sister dear."_

_ (Luna at the same time)_

_ "I don't want anything else_  
_ if you are right here."_

Celestia paused at her sister's words turning around to see if she could find her. However there was no one with her. _'That is strange, it sounded like Luna is right here.'_ she thought looking around saying.

"Please, forgive me sister."

Luna stood next to her throne touching it with a hoof. Her head was low as she whispered.

"Please, forgive me sister."

The words rang in harmony an in earnest and a light shown in the middle of the thrones. A wall of pale blue flames shown out for the area around the two shattered. Luna and Celestia blinked as they stared at each other.

_ "You have taken the first steps towards a stronger bond."_ Crystal's voice spoke out as she approached the two. A fox walking behind her a frown on her face.

_ "Crystal? What is going on? Who is this?"_ asked the dark blue alicorn staring at the aqua crystal pony who smiled.

_"I am here to grant you two my gift."_ the mysterious pony replied not fully answering the questions. _"For you Princess Luna, the Cloak of Nocturne. For one who hides her guilt in the shadows so shall she. An endless night has been woven into the cloak's threads and the moon is its clasp. No more shall anyone see her until she wishes and they will not be found when they are trapped in its cloth. If those who are not you touch it they shall fall asleep if foe and pass right through if friend."_

The fox approached Luna as a black cloak appeared around her body the clasp sealing. She placed a claw over her left forehood drawing a diamond. Standing back as a silver bracelet appeared in pale blue flames a dark blue gem set firmly in the middle. The fox walked over doing the same to Celestia.

"This bracelet will contain the gifts you have received from the Spirits." she spoke her tail twitching as a brilliant gold bracelet appeared with a ruby that changed. "The more your relationships and experiences grow so shall the gifts."

_ "For you Princess Celestia, the Armor of Aurora."_ Crystal continued as golden armor appeared on Celestia. _"With the calm of the rising sun but inside a fire burns brighter more then any other this armor is yours. The magic of the dawn and the rising sun as the emblem. A calming presence to those who see her as such. The armor shall scald her enemies and heal her allies. This armor shall overwhelm those who are not the true holder of this armor. That includes your darkness."_

Luna and Celestia looked at each other before Crystal vanished along with her companion.

"Celestia, the sun." said the younger sister but the white alicorn shook her head. "Why not?"

"Luna... if our mind is not in our work of raising the sun and the moon then it would be disastrous." explained the Princess of the Day looking down at the dark blue alicorn. "If we ourselves do not maintain control of ourselves then how are we an example to others."

"I..." Luna started before looking at the moon still in the sky. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Luna, you are not the only to regret her actions of the time." the older sister revealed as she looked at her throne. "If I had only paid more heed to you and your emotions... then perhaps none of this would have happened. Though when I had the prophecy of you turning against me... I thought it was because I held you too close that you thought you could get away with it. However it was because I pushed you away."

"No." Luna replied moving to stand in front of her sister. "I was jealous of you 'Tia. You were loved by so many ponies and I felt like I was just your shadow. No one even looked at my night let alone loved it. My work just grew heavy and dull that I did not even enjoy watching the dreams or protecting the ponies anymore. I wanted to be adored like you. I didn't think about my actions and because of that ponies suffered and feared me. I couldn't forgive myself... and I thought you didn't either."

"Oh Luna... I remembered my mistakes and swore they would never happen again." sighed Celestia pulling her sister into a hug. "But because of this I never saw how much you were suffering. I am a terrible sister."

"No, you are the best sister I could have asked for." said the starry maned alicorn relaxing into a hug a tear falling from her eye. Both sisters wept in the silence. Celestia had decided that just this once the night shall last a day.

Please comment and/or review


End file.
